S'il vous plait,sensei, mordez-moi
by fujoshi-yaoiste
Summary: Sebastian, vampire et professeur de mathématique se fait harceler par Ciel un de ses élèves, à la suite de la découverte de son secret. Ciel un élève qui compare tout à du yaoi, confond la réalité avec la fiction harcèle Sebastian pour qu'il me morde et le transforme. Sebastian voulant lui faire peur et s'en débarrasser finit par le mordre.
1. Chapter 1

-Sensei, mordez-moi. Je veux devenir un vampire super cool comme vous.

-Tu lis trop de mangas, Phantomhive et pourquoi tu n'arrêtes pas de me coller ? Les gens vont finir par croire que l'on a une relation douteuse.

L'élève en question est Ciel Phantomhive, je suis professeur de mathématique dans un lycée et s'il me demande ce genre de chose c'est parce qu'il a découvert ce que j'étais en réalité.

-Vous êtes cool, sensei.

-Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, ce n'est pas cool de ne jamais vieillir et de rien manger.

-Mangez-moi alors, répondit Ciel.

-Evites de dire ce genre de chose de manière si direct, cela parait douteux.

-Je vous demande juste de me transformer, mais je suis aussi d'accord pour ce genre de chose.

Je lui mets une main sur la bouche pour qu'il se taise enfin.

-Tais-toi, tu es énervant. Va plutôt voir tes amis. Personne ne passe du temps au lycée avec son prof.

-Mes amis ne sont pas aussi cool que vous, sensei.

Cela a commencé il y a quelques mois, je faisais ma réserve de sang quand je l'ai croisé par hasard.

On était dans un quartier peu fréquenté et je m'arrange avec une personne qui travaille à la banque du sang.

Je rentrais chez moi quand je tombe sur lui.

-Tu devrais être chez toi, il est 01h00 du matin. Que fais-tu dehors à cette heure- ci ? Tes parents doivent s'en inquiéter.

J'ai alors apercu un sucon et il semblait sortir non loin d'un love hôtel.

-Je fais ce que je veux, et vous vous faites quoi ?

-Cela ne te regarde pas. Rentre chez toi, c'est plus sûr et évite de trainer seul la nuit.

Je partais quand Ciel me suivit.

-Sensei, vous alliez voir votre copine ?

-Je n'ai pas de copine.

-Votre copain alors ? Vous êtes gay, sensei ?

-Cela ne te regarde pas, répondit Sebastian.

-Vous êtes gay alors, c'est cool. Je le suis aussi.

-Tu es jeune, tu ne sais pas encore ce que tu es d'ailleurs. Je te déconseille de suivre un inconnu dans un hôtel, et si tu fais ce genre de chose, protèges-toi, répondit Sebastian.

-Je le sais tout cela, vous voulez savoir avec qui j'étais ?

-Non tu n'es pas obligé de me le dire.

-C'était un mec de 25 ans.

-Tu as 15 ans, c'est cela ? Tu sais que c'est illégal ce genre de chose, répondit Sebastian.

-Je m'en fiche, je suis consentant. Mais le plus important c'est que je sais un truc sur vous maintenant.

-Ah que je suis gay ? Tu peux le dire je m'en fiche, répondit Sebastian.

-Non je garderai le secret. Vous n'êtes pas vraiment humain, sensei.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-Ben vous transportez du sang, répondit Ciel.

Je vais toujours en chercher au milieu de la nuit pour que les évitent de comprendre ce genre de chose.

-Tu te fais des idées. C'est du vin.

-Du vin si tard ? Vous vous moquez de moi. C'est du sang.

-C'est du vin, tu te trompes, répondit Sebastian.

-Je veux goûter alors.

-Non pas question, tu es mineur. Rentre chez toi maintenant.

Je m'en allais quand Phantomhive comment à crier.

-A l'aide ! on m'agresse, à l'aide !

Je le fais taire puis je l'amène dans une rue peu fréquentée.

-Tu es malade ou quoi ?

-Non je veux que vous reconnaissiez que c'est du sang. Vous êtes un vampire sensei ? demanda Ciel.

-Oui c'est du sang et je suis un vampire. Garde-le pour toi.

-N'ayez crainte, sensei, je ne le dirai à personne. Mais à une condition, mordez-moi.

Depuis, il passe son temps à me harceler, après les cours, devant chez moi et il me suit partout dans le lycée.

On me demande même quel genre de relation j'ai avec lui.

-Dites-moi ce Phantomhive, vous avez quel lien ? demanda Claude.

Claude est un de mes collègues, il enseigne l'histoire.

(Je regardais un truc et apparemment le doubleur est numéro un sur le sondage de qui a une voix sexy, je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'il doublait aussi Misaki dans junjo. Je ne la trouve pas du tout sexy sa voix, je préfère de loin celle de Sebastian, pas vous ?)

-Je ne fais rien d'illégal avec lui, il est juste curieux d'apprendre. Je suis sans doute un modèle pour lui.

-Je pense que vous le saviez déjà mais sortir avec un élève est illégal. Même si c'est une relation sérieuse et de plus est homosexuelle, peu importe que l'élève soit consentant ou non.

-Rassurez-vous je n'ai pas ce genre de relation avec mes élèves et je ne suis pas gay, répondit Sebastian.

J'ai préféré mentir sur le coup.

A la fin du cours suivant, revoila Phantomhive.

-On mange ensemble, sensei ?

-Je ne mange pas, tu le sais très bien.

-Comment faites-vous devant les autres ? demanda Ciel.

-Je prétend manger seul.

-Vous pouvez toujours me manger moi, sensei.

-Tu ne te lasses pas de dire de tel bêtises ?

-Non, je vous l'ai dit sensei, mordez-moi, répondit Ciel.

-Non je ne mords personne et surtout pas toi.

-Pourquoi ? J'ai l'air si repoussant que cela ? Mon sang doit avoir bon goût, vous voulez goûtez ?

-Tu comptes arrêtez de me harceler quand ?

-Mordez-moi et j'arrêterai, répondit Ciel.

-Ne dis pas de bêtise, rentres chez toi, les cours sont finis.

-Je veux passer du temps avec vous sensei.

-Passes du temps devant ta console, la télé ou tes parents, répondit Sebastian.

-Mais vous êtes bien plus intéressant que toutes ces choses-là.

C'est là que j'ai décidé de lui faire peur, en espérant qu'il me laisse tranquille après.

Je me suis levé et je suis allé vers lui. Je me suis approché de son cou et j'ai fait semblant de le mordre.

Je ne mords pas les humains, ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes mais sa peau avait une odeur attirante ainsi j'ai fini par le mordre pour de vrai.

N'ayant pas mordu des gens depuis des siècles, je pensais ne pas en vouloir de nouveau.

Une fois mes crocs plantés, j'ai commencé à le manger.

-Sensei, cela fait mal.

Mon but était de l'effrayé et de le dégoûter. Lui qui croyait qu'un vampire était aussi cool que dans un manga. Je voulais lui montrer la réalité comparée à la fiction.

Je finis par m'arrêter, bien malgré moi. Si je m'étais écouter je l'aurais vidé de son sang.

Phantomhive semblait mal et déçu. Il pleurait.

-Tu vois que ce n'est pas cool un vampire, et que ce n'est non plus cool de se faire mordre. Tu ferais mieux de t'éloigner de moi à l'avenir.

-Je suis désole, sensei. Je ne vous embêterai plus.

Je me disais que j'en étais débarrassé et que cette expérience lui avait donner envie de me fuir définitivement mais la suite allait être bien plus compliqué.


	2. Chapter 2

Le lendemain, je pensais être tranquille.

Je vis d'un coup arrivé Phantomhive vers moi, tout content.

J'étais dans la salle des profs.

-Tu ne devrais pas être là.

Je me rappelais d'un coup sa réaction de la veille. Pleurant et s'excusant.

-Tu devrais avoir peur de moi, pourquoi tu reviens vers moi ?

-Sensei, j'ai adoré. Je veux que vous recommenciez. Mordez-moi autant que vous voulez.

-Tu as un souci, Phantomhive. Je viens de te faire mal et tu veux que je recommence. Tu ne serais pas un peu masochiste ?

-Avec vous je ferai tout ce que vous voulez, sensei.

-Tu as un gros problème, dans tous les cas, je ne referai plus, répondit Sebastian.

-Vous l'avez fait hier. Vous en aviez envie non ?

-Je ne veux pas être mêlé à tes envies louches, alors trouves quelqu'un d'autre pour ce genre de chose.

-Vous êtes le seul vampire dans le coin. Et le plus attirant.

Puis il s'avanca vers moi.

Mais je me suis levé et je comptais bien mettre les choses au clair.

-Ecoutes-moi bien Phantomhive, je ne suis pas intéressé par toi ni par aucun élève de ton âge. Je te conseille de de trouver quelqu'un d'autre de ton âge et que tu trouveras attirant aussi. Je ne compte pas devenir pédophile.

-Mais sensei, je vous trouve vraiment attirant.

-Tu es juste intéressé par moi parce que tu fantasmes avec ces histoires de vampires. Apprends à faire la différence entre les mangas et la réalité. On n'est pas dans un yaoi. Le coup du prof qui tombe amoureux de son élève et qui vivent leur relation cachée. Ne te fais pas de films.

-C'est dur sensei.

-Ne viens me voir que si cela concerne mon cours, désormais, répondit Sebastian.

Phantomhive parti mais avant il me dit :

-Sensei, vous m'intéressez réellement et je fais la différence entre la réalité et les mangas à l'eau de rose. Je ne compte pas abandonner. Si vous avez faim, venez me voir.

-Tu es irrécupérable, toi.

Le reste de la journée passa et je me rendis compte que je manquais de sang, par chance on était vendredi soir.

J'appelais donc mon contact et je repartais avec du sang d'avance.

Je passais par la même rue de la dernière fois quand je vis Phantomhive dans une situation compliquée.

Il y avait un mec plus âgé que lui, il semblait violent avec lui.

-Sale gamin, ce soir je veux baiser alors tu me suis.

-J'ai changé d'avis, lâches-moi le vieux.

Je me demandais si je devais intervenir ou pas.

Finalement je décidais que oui.

L'homme voulait contraindre Ciel à entrer avec lui. Je me mis donc entre eux.

-Vous voulez contraindre un mineur à avoir une relation sexuelle avec vous ? Vous savez que c'est illégal.

Il lâcha Ciel qui se blottit vers moi. Sur le moment, je ne l'ai pas repoussé, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi.

-Sensei, il ne voulait pas mettre de préservatif. Vous vous rendez compte ?

-Tu ne vois pas le plus gros problème ? Tu suis un mec de 35 ans dans un love hôtel et tu me parles de préservatif ?

-Eh tu es qui toi, son père ou son mec ?

-Je suis son professeur, je me vois obligé d'intervenir dans ce genre de situation. D'ailleurs si vous ne le laissez pas, je me verrai dans l'obligation de prévenir la police, répondit Sebastian.

L'homme parti sans insister.

Ciel souriait devant Sebastian.

-Tu es idiot ou quoi ? Tu es irresponsable, tu suis des mecs peu fiables. A ce rythme- là, tu te feras enlever par un malade ou tu finiras violer et tuer dans un fossé.

Ciel parti en fou rire.

-Tu trouves cela drôle ?

-Oui sensei, puisque vous m'avez quand même aidé. J'ai donc une part d'intérêt pour vous.

Je me demandais moi-même si je ne l'avais pas aidé par envie mais je préférais me dire que je l'avais fait par obligation.

-Je suis ton prof, je suis obligé de veiller sur tous les élèves y compris en dehors de l'école.

-Avouez-le vous m'aimez bien, répondit Ciel.

-Non tu ne m'intéresses pas plus que cela, je préfère les hommes de mon âge.

-Vous avez quel âge sensei ?

-Je parais 30 ans et plus, je fréquente donc des hommes de mon âge. Mais je n'ai pas à répondre à ta question, en fait.

-Sensei, vous vous ouvrez enfin à moi.

-Rentre chez toi maintenant, répondit Sebastian.

-Je peux venir chez vous, j'ai fait le mur. Mes parents sauront que je suis parti.

-Et alors ? Tu seras puni, ce sera bien fait.

-Allez, s'il vous plaît sensei.

-Non rentre chez toi.

Puis il recommenca comme la dernière fois.

-Au violeur ! A l'aide !

-Tais-toi. Tu es terrible, tu sais.

-Dites-oui et je me calmerai.

-Ok mais une seule fois, répondit Sebastian.

Une fois chez moi, je rangeais le sang et trouva Phantomhive devant des photos.

-Qui-est ce sensei ?

-Cela ne te regarde pas.

-Allez dites-moi, répondit Ciel.

-C'est mon ex petit ami. On a passé longtemps ensemble.

-Combien de temps ? demanda Ciel.

-Tu es bien top curieux. Je te demande toi combien de temps tu es resté avec un autre garcon.

-Ben, en fait, je ne suis jamais sorti avec personne. Je couche juste avec eux.

-Tu ne sais donc pas ce que c'est l'amour. Tu es jeune encore, tu trouveras quelqu'un avec qui tu voudras rester, répondit Sebastian.

-Je resterai bien avec vous, sensei.

-Arrêtes de dire n'importe quoi, je te laisse le canapé.

-Je ne peux pas dormir avec vous ?

-Je ne sais même plus quoi répondre à tes bêtises. Bonne nuit.

Moi qui penser m'en débarrasser facilement, je n'étais pas prêt d'être tranquille.


	3. Chapter 3

Le lendemain matin, je trouvais un intrus dans mon lit.

C'était Phantomhive, il s'était permis de venir me rejoindre.

Je le poussais un peu plus loin de moi. Je me levais quand il se réveilla.

-Sensei, good morning.

-Phantomhive, comment tu as fini dans mon lit ? Ne me dit pas que tu es somnambule.

-Non, vous ne me croiriez pas de toute façon. Je suis venu quand vous dormiez. Vous êtes beau quand vous dormez, répondit Ciel.

-Tu ne t'arranges pas, Phantomhive.

Je partais prendre une douche quand Phantomhive me dit :

-Je peux venir avec vous ?

-Cesses de plaisanter. Il y a de quoi déjeuner dans la cuisine.

Ma douche prise, je cherchais ou il avait pu passer.

Phantomhive était en train de déjeuner avec une de mes chemises, bien trop grande et un simple boxer.

-Habille-toi Phantomhive.

-Je m'appelle Ciel, tutoyez-moi sensei. Ce n'est pas comme si me voir dévêtu vous faisait de l'effet.

-Non on en reste à Phantomhive. Habille-toi quand même.

Puis on sonna.

-Bonjour, un colis pour vous.

Phantomhive alla me rejoindre.

-Vous avez commandé quoi, sensei ?

Voyant le regard du facteur et ce qu'il avait pensé, je me suis senti obligé de préciser.

-Ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez, hier il a fait le mur et il ne voulait pas être gronder par ses parents alors je l'ai autorisé à venir chez moi dormir. Je ne couche pas avec un élève ni un mineur.

Le facteur répondit :

-Vous faites ce que vous voulez, je m'en fiche.

Puis je refermais la porte.

-Tu sais ce qu'il a cru ? Ne fait plus jamais cela.

-Il a cru que l'on était ensemble, oui. Ce sera le cas un jour.

-Tu m'énerves Phantomhive. Comment je dois faire pour me débarrasser de toi ?

-Vous ne pouvez pas, alors acceptez-moi et mordez-moi.

-Arrêtes de sortir le même refrain, rentre chez toi tiens.

-Je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps avec vous ?

-Non tes parents doivent te punir.

-Ben en fait, je n'ai pas fait le mur, j'ai menti.

-Sale gamin, qu'est-ce que l'on va faire de toi ? demanda Sebastian.

-Sinon vous ne m'auriez pas laisser rester, dit Ciel tout sourire.

-Tu es terrible. Prends une douche et rentre chez toi.

-Oui mais sensei, je pourrais revenir ?

-Evidemment que non.

Je ne savais pas à ce moment-là que j'avais à faire un gamin bien déterminé.


	4. Chapter 4

Après cela, il ne venait plus me voir me souriait bêtement pendant tous les cours.

Je pensais en être débarrassé et qu'il ait renoncé à son histoire stupide. Mais non, une semaine plus tard, il revint me voir.

-Sensei, vous m'avez manqué. Vous êtes pâle, tout va bien ?

-Tu n'abandonnes jamais toi, dis donc.

-Non jamais. Vous êtes malade, sensei ?

-Non cela ne te regarde pas.

En fait, depuis une semaine je ne buvais plus de sang, enfin moins. La personne qui me servait pour en avoir étant morte.

-Sensei, je m'inquiète pour vous.

Je finis donc par me confier à Phantomhive.

-Je n'ai plus de sang en réserve.

-Ah je peux vous donner du mien, je m'en voudrais de vous laisser sans nourriture.

-Ne dit pas n'importe quoi, répondit Sebastian.

-Vous pourriez en prendre sur quelqu'un d'autre mais comment faisiez-vous pour en avoir ?

-Je payé quelqu'un de la banque du sang. Mais elle est morte.

-Sensei, vous l'avez tué ? demanda Ciel.

-Enfin tu te rends compte que ce que tu viens de dire ? Crise cardiaque.

-Comment vous allez faire ?

-Je vais trouver une autre personne pour m'arranger, répondit Sebastian.

-Prenez en tous les jours du mien en attendant, acceptez.

Je ne voulais pas prendre le sien mais j'étais obligé d'accepter, c'était ma seule option.

-D'accord mais que le temps de trouver une solution alors.

-Bien, sensei.

Puis il s'approcha et s'assit sur moi.

-Phantomhive pas ici, dans un endroit plus tranquille. Si quelqu'un nous voit on croirait que l'on …

-Que l'on flirterait, sensei.

-Eloignes-toi. Ne viens plus sur moi de cette manière. Allons à l'infirmerie.

-Je flirte avec vous, sensei. Vous vous ne voulez pas malheureusement, répondit Ciel.

-Cesse de plaisanter.

Arrivé à l'infirmerie, c'était désert.

-Personne, allons-y.

Je vis Ciel s'allonger sur le lit.

Il vit mon regard étonné.

-Ben quoi, sensei ? C'est plus pratique pour boire mon sang non ? Comme vous êtes le dominateur, j'ai pensé. Mais si vous êtes passif, je m'adapte, dit Ciel en souriant.

-Tu vas arrêter quand avec ce genre de conneries ? Relève-toi.

Ciel se releva.

Je m'approchais donc de lui quand il s'assit de nouveau sur moi.

-Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas le faire.

-C'est mon sang et je veux le faire de cette manière.

Je voulais lui répondre, mais c'est lui qui avait le pouvoir, c'était lui mon repas, alors j'ai cédé.

Je l'ai donc mangé sans hésiter, mais bizarrement j'ai fait attention à lui faire moins mal. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je voulais ne pas lui faire mal.

Une fois fini, je me sentais mieux.

-Sensei, vous êtes moins pâle. Je suis rassurée.

-Merci je vais trouver une solution.

-En attendant, je peux vous en donner tous les jours, acceptez.

Il faut avouer que son sang n'était pas le pire. C'était même le meilleur que j'avais bu depuis un moment. Je devais accepter le temps de trouver une solution.

-C'est d'accord mais juste le temps de trouver autre chose.

Ciel était content et il me sauta dessus.

Je le rejetais.

-Sensei, ce n'est pas gentil.

-Tu es mon élève et mon repas, rien de plus. Evite ce genre de chose.

-Sensei, tout à l'heure, vous sembliez apprécier. Depuis quand n'avez-vous pas été proche de quelqu'un ?

Je ne savais même plus depuis quand et cela me rappelait mon ex. Je ne voulais plus y penser.

-Cela ne te regarde pas. Viens demain à la même heure.

-Moi je vous apprécie beaucoup sensei.

Je partais sans lui répondre. Je ne voulais pas lui avouer mais cela m'avait vraiment plu d'être proche de lui mais je préférais ne pas lui avouer. Il se ferait des idées à coup sûr.


	5. Chapter 5

Tous les jours, Phantomhive venait me retrouver et je prenais mon repas.

On était vendredi et je commençais à penser que c'était le week-end et qu'il n'y aurait pas cours.

-Sensei, vous faites plus attention quand vous me mordez non ?

-Non tu te fais des idées.

Je faisais effectivement attention.

-Il n'y a pas cours demain, comment fait-on ? demanda Ciel.

-Tu peux venir chez moi, exceptionnellement.

-Merci sensei, je pourrais dormir avec vous ?

-Non je te mange et tu repars après.

-Vous êtes méchant sensei.

Le samedi suivant, Phantomhive arrivait le soir vers 20h00.

-Bonsoir sensei.

-Entre, j'ai faim.

Phantomhive s'allongea sur le canapé.

-Je t'ai dit non pour cette position.

-Pourquoi ? C'est juste pour manger après tout. Ce n'est pas comme si on allait …

-Tais-toi.

Une fois fini, je me souciais de la première fois de ce qu'il mangeait lui.

-En fait, fais attention, tu risques une anémie si tu manques de fer. Tu manges après que l'on le fasse ? demanda Sebastian.

-Non je ne mange pas toujours. J'ai la flemme de faire à manger.

-Tes parents ne font pas à manger ? demanda Sebastian.

-Ils sont à l'étranger, je vis seul dans la maison.

-Je vois ils ne pouvaient pas donc te punir et cela explique pourquoi tu traines autant le soir. C'est mal Phantomhive, tu dois manger correctement. Je te prends une quantité de sang tous les jours. A ce rythme-là je ne pourrais plus manger si tu finis en anémie.

-Vous vous inquiétez pour moi ou parce que vous allez mourir de faim si je ne suis pas là ? demanda Ciel.

Je voulais répondre les deux mais j'ai finalement répondu.

-Moi je mourais de faim si c'est le cas.

-Vous êtes marrant sensei. Vous vous inquiétez pour moi mais n'osez pas l'avouer, répondit Ciel.

-Rentre chez toi au lieu de dire des bêtises.

-Je ne veux pas, je me sens un peu seul, je peux rester chez vous cette nuit ?

-Non hors de question.

-Mais si je reste vous pouvez manger dès mon réveil, répondit Ciel.

Je me suis dit que finalement, ce sera la solution la plus logique et comme ses parents ne feraient pas d'histoire.

-Ok mais seulement pour le week-end.

Ciel tenta de venir vers moi et de me sauter dessus mais je mis un frein directement.

-Pourquoi ? Sensei, c'est cruel.

-Arrête ta comédie, tu veux. Je reviens. Reste là.

Je partais lui chercher à manger et des complétements de fer. Pas question que je meurs de faim.

Je revins et Phantomhive fouillait chez moi.

-Ne cherches pas de l'argent ou de l'alcool, je n'en ai pas. Je n'ai pas de drogues non plus.

-Sensei je cherchais à manger. Vous n'avez vraiment rien alors pourquoi vous avez un frigo ?

-Le sang frais, c'est meilleur, répondit Sebastian.

Je lui montrais ce que j'avais acheté de la nourriture et les compléments.

-Sensei, il ne fallait pas, je vais bien.

-Tu dois manger aussi et c'est au cas ou, je te dois bien cela près tout, mon repas dépend de toi.

-J'aurai pu en acheter, laissez-moi vous rembourser.

Phantomhive sorti de l'argent mais je refusais.

-Hors de question, je ne rackette pas mes élèves. Garde ton argent pour sortir avec tes amis, acheter des trucs inutiles.

-Merci sensei de prendre soin de moi.

-Tu deviens lassant avec cela.

-Vous ne me dites plus que ce sont des conneries ou de mes taire ? demanda Ciel.

-A quoi bon ? tu le sais déjà. Je vais te préparer un truc.

Je commençais en effet à m'habituer à ce qu'il disait mais je préférais rester froid avec lui.

Phantomhive est venu vers moi et a pointé du doigt un détail.

-Vous n'avez pas acheté de viande, sensei.

-Non je suis végétarien.

-Vous plaisantez ? vous êtes un vampire sensei, répondit Ciel.

-Avant de le devenir je n'en mangeais pas, si tu n'as pas faim, tant pis pour toi. Mais ce sera le seul menu pour ce soir.

-Ok, puisque c'est vous qui cuisinez.

Phantomhive a fini par manger et j'ai fini devant un film avec lui.

-Tu ne veux pas plutôt sortir avec tes copains plutôt que trainer un samedi soir avec un vieux comme moi ?

-Vous êtes plus cool qu'eux, sensei.

-Je ne sais même plus pourquoi je te demande, vu que je connais ta réponse.

-Je vous apprécie vraiment, sensei.

-Tu le répètes tout le temps, changes de refrain, répondit Sebastian.

-Vous m'appréciez sensei, plus que votre repas ?

Je ne savais pas moi-même, mais je ne voulais pas donner d'espoir.

-Je te déteste moins mais je ne t'apprécie pas.

-Vous savez que c'est contradictoire votre phrase sensei ?

-Tais-toi un peu tu veux.

-Sensei, j'ai pleins de questions. Je peux vous appeler Sebastian ?

-Non hors de question, je reste ton professeur même ici, pas de tutoiement.

-Ici seulement je ne peux pas ? On est proche sensei.

-Non, nous ne sommes pas proche, ne te fait pas de films.

-Vous êtes dur avec moi, sensei, répondit Ciel.

-Non juste ton professeur, je te rappelle.

-Je suis votre casse-croute. En fait, un vampire, c'est censé dormir le jour et ne pas supporter le soleil, non ? demanda Ciel.

-C'est un mythe tout cela. Je dors la nuit comme tout le monde, sinon comment tu veux que je travaille ? Tu tires cela de tes lectures douteuses. La fiction n'est pas la réalité.

-J'apprends beaucoup de choses avec vous, sensei, répondit Ciel.

Le film passa vite et pour mon bonheur, Phantomhive ne parla plus le reste du film et pour cause, il s'était endormi.

Il était endormi sur mon épaule, j'essayais de le pousser plus loin, mais rien à faire.

Puis une pensée me traversa.

-Si je l'embrassais, comment réagirait-il ?

Je finis par enterrer cette pensée en moi.

Le problème était maintenant de le réveiller, je me suis dit que puisqu'il était là autant en profiter pour manger un peu avant de dormir.

Je le bousculais donc un peu pour le réveiller. Je ne voulais aucun contact avec.

Il finit par se réveiller.

-Sensei, vous êtes violent. Vous auriez pu me réveiller plus doucement en m'embrassant par exemple.

-Tu te crois dans un yaoi, Phantomhive ? Je veux juste manger.

-Ok laissez-moi le temps de me changer avant.

Puis il se leva mais tomba sur le sol.

J'allais vers lui et ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

J'avais peut-être abusé sur la dose de sang.

-Je ne peux pas appeler une ambulance, il y a des traces de sang sur ces fringues. Je fais quoi ?

Je décidais donc d'aller voir un voisin, qui savait ce que j'étais et était médecin.

Une fois devant Phantomhive, mon voisin me dit la marche à suivre et l'examina.

-C'est une crise s'asthme sévère.

-Encore heureux. J'avais peur d'avoir trop abusé niveau quantité.

-Tu ne manges pas les gens d'habitude ? C'est un élève en plus. Vous avez quel genre de relation ?

-Je n'ai pas de relation avec lui, je te rassure. La personne est morte, celle qui m'en donnait.

-Ah tu l'as tué ?

-Non elle est morte d'une crise cardiaque, répondit Sebastian.

-Pas de chance et c'est ton repas de secours.

-Oui, c'est cela.

-Tu n'as pas trouvé de solution de secours ?

-Non pas encore, répondit Sebastian.

Mon voisin a couché Ciel puis il m'a dit de patienter.

-Il s'en remettra mais tu dois le laisser se reposer jusqu'à demain.

Il partit puis je restais avec lui, pour veiller sur lui.

Le lendemain, Phantomhive se réveilla.

Je m'étais endormi à force et je lui avais pris la main, inconsciemment.

-Sensei, vous êtes beau quand vous dormez.

Phantomhive tenta de se rapprocher de mon visage.

Mais je le stoppais.

-Tu comptais faire quoi ? Ne t'approche pas de mon visage de si près. Je suis ravi de voir que tu te sens mieux. Tu aurais dû dire pour l'asthme.

-Vous avez veillé sur moi toute la nuit ? Et votre main ?

-je l'ai fait inconsciemment, pas volontairement.

-Vous avez faim, je suppose.

-Non ne te force pas, on peut attendre.

-Non je me sens mieux allez s'y.

Phantomhive s'est levé et s'assit sur moi.

-La position ne vous dérange plus, sensei ?

-Non tant que je peux manger.

Je profitais donc de mon repas. Son sang avait une saveur particulière. J'étais attiré par l'odeur de sa peau.

Une fois fini, Phantomhive se leva. Mais il revenait vers moi et me dit.

-J'ai envie de faire quelque chose depuis longtemps.

Phantomhive posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je voulais le rejeter mais je manquais de volonté. C'est comme si j'en avais envie aussi.

Phantomhive fini par mêler sa langue à la mienne, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de jouer avec la sienne.

-Eh bien sensei, ou est votre volonté ?

-Phantomhive, cela ne doit pas se reproduire. Je suis ton professeur, je ne dépasserai pas la limite. Maintenant tu peux t'en aller, répondit Sebastian.

-Sensei, je ne compte pas abandonner.

Puis il s'en alla.

-Pourquoi je ne l'ai pas rejeté ?


	6. Chapter 6

Le lundi midi, je ne savais pas comment agir avec Phantomhive.

On s'était embrassés et je ne l'avais pas rejeté.

Je ne savais pas exactement quel genre de sentiments me liés à lui et je ne voulais pas le savoir. Je préférais rester froid avec lui.

J'étais son professeur, je ne voulais pas laisser des sentiments naissants se développer.

Le midi, Phantomhive vint à mon bureau.

-Sensei, vous m'avez manqué.

-Arrêtes de dire des bêtises.

-Arrêtez d'essayer de cacher que vous ne me détestez pas. Vous êtes aussi attiré par moi que je ne le suis pour vous, répondit Ciel.

-Ce qui s'est passé hier était un accident. Oublis, je vais chercher une autre solution pour le sang.

-Une dernière fois, sensei.

Je cédais donc, je n'avais pas d'autre solution pour l'instant.

Il m'emmena dans la salle du club d'ésotérisme.

-Pourquoi ici ? demanda Sebastian.

-C'est une salle intéressante. Le paranormal, vampire, fantôme, démon.

-C'est juste glauque, passons à l'essentiel.

Je m'avancais vers lui mais Phantomhive dit :

-Je pose une condition, je veux un baiser avant chaque repas de votre part.

-Phantomhive, tu plaisantes ?

-Non vous n'avez pas d'autres choix que d'accepter. Vous avez une autre solution ? demanda Ciel.

-Non.

Je devais donc lui céder.

Je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Phantomhive me regardait d'une manière assez sensuelle.

Je ne crois pas l'avoir remarqué avant mais je ne peux m'empêcher de le trouver attirant.

Peut-être était-ce moi qui me bloquer.

-Sensei, je vous apprécie beaucoup. J'espère que mon sang est digne de vos goûts.

-Plus que cela, il est excellent.

Puis je mangeais à ma faim.

Quand j'avais fini, je remarquais que Phantomhive en avait un peu de sang sur le col de sa chemise.

-Les gens vont le remarquer, changes de chemise.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je dirai que je me suis blessé au doigt.

-C'est la dernière fois, je me débrouillerai maintenant.

-Sensei, pourquoi vous fuyez vos propres sentiments ? Je ne vous rends pas indifférent. Je l'ai ressenti pendant que l'on s'embrassait, ce n'est pas comme hier, il vient de vous ce baiser.

-Quoi que je veuille, je ne peux pas. Tu es mon élève et on ne doit pas dépasser la limite. On rentre dans des dialogues clichés de yaoi, là. Je déteste cela.

-Sensei, on est dans la réalité pas la fiction. Je vous apprécie, vous m'appréciez alors on ne fait rien de mal ou plutôt on fera si vous le souhaitez.

-Je ne peux pas, Phantomhive. Je suis ton professeur. Je ne peux pas nier que tu m'attires mais c'est illégal. En plus je suis un vampire et vieux, répondit Sebastian.

-Je suis attiré par vous aussi, que vous soyez vieux, jeune, vampire ou humain. Je vous veux vous sensei. Dites-moi s'il y a de l'espoir ou pas ?

En tant qu'adulte et professeur je me devais d'être raisonnable et de lui dire non mais j'ai fini par écouter mon cœur et j'étais moi-même étonné de la réponse que j'allais lui donner.

-Je te laisse une chance, Phantomhive. J'espère ne pas le regretter.

Phantomhive me sauta dessus content.

-Mais je pose ma condition, pas de flirt dans le lycée.

-On ne va pas pouvoir s'embrasser dans le lycée ? demanda Ciel.

-Non Phantomhive, mais en dehors du lycée oui. Et personne ne doit rien savoir sur nous.

-C'est compris, merci Sensei. Maintenant je peux vous appeler Sebastian ?

-Non, on en reste au vouvoiement.

-Même chez vous ? Je pourrais prendre ma douche et dormir avec vous ?

-Dormir oui, la douche non, tu vas trop vite là. Pas de tutoiement nulle part.

-C'est dur sensei, les amants se tutoient, répondit Ciel.

-Non Phantomhive nous ne sommes pas amants, chaque chose en son temps.

-Merci sensei, vous ne le regretterez pas.

J'espérais avoir pris la bonne décision, je venais de passer la limite entre mon élève et moi.


	7. Chapter 7

Cela fait une semaine que je sors avec Phantomhive.

Il est toujours aussi expressif quand il vient me voir.

Et ces temps-ci il est à fond sur les surnoms.

Ce midi comme d'habitude, je n'y échappe pas.

Phantomhive vient derrière et me cache les yeux.

-Qui suis-je ?

-Anna ?

-La prof d'anglais ? Sensei, qu'est-ce que vous faites avec elle ?

-Rien Phantomhive. Elle a tenté sa chance plusieurs fois mais je la rejette toujours.

-Très bien parce que je ne vous pardonnerai pas votre infidélité, répondit Ciel.

Sebastian rigola.

-Qu'est-ce qui est drôle ?

-Tu es l'uke type, Phantomhive.

-Je ne savais pas que vous vous y connaissiez, sensei. Vous ne me dites pas votre refrain habituel « On est dans la vraie vie pas dans un yaoi » ?

-Non je crois même que je suis habitué maintenant. J'ai faim, il faut trouver un endroit discret.

On a finalement décidé d'aller dans les vestiaires du gymnase désert à midi.

Je comptais commencer à manger quand Phantomhive me stoppa.

-Sensei, un baiser avant et j'ai décidé que j'en voudrais un après désormais.

-Tu abuses Phantomhive, j'ai dit pas de flirt dans l'école.

-Mais que croyez-vous qu'il penserait si on nous voyait là ? demanda Ciel.

En effet, j'étais forcément proche de lui.

-Ok je te le cède.

-Je peux vous appeler Sebastian ?

-Non ne m'en demandes pas trop.

Puis, j'ai pu enfin manger.

Une fois fini, Phantomhive réclama son dû

-Tu es irrécupérable toi, répondit Sebastian.

Puis je l'embrassais une seconde fois, je ne calculais plus le nombre de fois puisque qu'il réclamait des bisous à longueur de temps, je ne m'en plaignais pas.

-Appelez-moi Ciel, sensei.

-Non on est au lycée.

-A l'extérieur alors.

-Non plus, je reste ton prof. Je le ferai quand tu ne seras plus mon élève, répondit Sebastian.

-Mais c'est dans longtemps, sensei, s'il vous plaît.

-Non maintenant, repars en cours.

-Vous êtes mignon sensei.

L'après-midi finie, le retour de Phantomhive vers moi.

Il me saute dessus.

-Vous m'avez manqué, my sweet darling.

-My what ? Phantomhive ? Les surnoms c'est comme le flirt pas dans le lycée et arrêtes de me sauter dessus.

-Vous préféré mon amour ou mon vampire sexy ?

Je rigolais encore une fois.

-Vous êtes dur sensei, répondit Ciel.

-Non il y a des règles partout, il faut s'y faire.

-Je peux venir chez vous ?

-On est en semaine, le week-end oui mais là non.

-Allez dites oui.

-Tu n'as pas mieux à faire que passer du temps avec un vieux comme moi ? demanda Sebastian.

-Non je veux profiter de passer du temps avec vous, sensei.

-Tu ne veux pas faire des trucs de ton âge ? Aller dans un karaoké ou faire du shopping avec tes amis. Aller au cinéma, ce genre de trucs ?

-Non il n'y a que vous qui m'intéressez, sensei.

Je le trouvais mignon au fond c'est pour cela que je lui ai dit oui.

-Ok mais seulement pour ce soir.

-Merci sensei.

Il se retenait de ne pas me sauter dessus, cela me faisait de la peine au final.

-Tu peux le faire.

-Merci sensei.

Chez moi, je tentais de travailler mes prochains cours et une pile de copies m'attendaient.

Je voyais Phantomhive s'ennuyait.

-Vous n'avez pas un truc intéressant à faire. Des jeux vidéo, des mangas, des trucs à lire ? demanda Ciel.

-Non pas de mangas mais des vieux livres que tu n'aimeras pas. Tu devrais faire tes devoir, Phantomhive, si tu t'ennuis autant.

-C'est chiant les devoirs, je veux m'amuser avec vous, sensei.

J'avais très bien compris ce qu'il voulait dire par là.

Je préférais ignorer.

Phantomhive fini par regarder la télé. Il regardait de l'anime rien d'étonnant le connaissant.

Je finis par me dire qu'il faisait des efforts pour me connaitre alors je décidé de faire pareil.

J'allais donc vers lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu aimes là-dedans Phantomhive ?

-je suis content que vous vous intéressiez à moi, sensei. J'aime le côté ou tout est permis, les personnages au look délirant. Les mecs aussi, ils sont beaux et sexy.

-Tu as conscience que ce ne sont pas de vrais exemples et que personne ne peut leur ressembler au final ?

-Oui sensei, mais je vous préfère vous, vous êtes le mec le plus sexy que j'ai vus.

Puis son téléphone sonna.

-C'est Alois.

-Qui est Alois ? demanda Sebastian.

-Un pote, il m'a dragué un peu. Il veut que je vienne chez lui samedi pour jouer aux jeux vidéo et boire des bières.

Quand j'ai entendu « boire des bières= bourré et profiter d'abuser de son état de faiblesse= viol.

Je ne voulais pas jouer le petit-ami jaloux alors je n'ai rien dit.

-Je devrais y aller, vous croyez, sensei ?

-Tu es libre de tes gestes, Phantomhive. Pour une fois que tu vois des gens de ton âge profites-en.

En réalité, je voulais lui dire de ne pas y aller, de ne rester qu'avec moi et d'ignorer Alois, mais je ne pouvais pas, alors je n'ai rien dit.

-Dans un yaoi, le seme dirait « Non n'y vas pas, je ne veux pas que tu approches ce mec ».

Je finissais par en avoir de sa phrase en refrain.

-Phantomhive, arrêtes de tout comparer avec un yaoi. Nous sommes dans la vraie vie et un vrai couple. Quand est-ce que tu vas enfin comprendre ? Tu m'énerves vraiment tu sais.

Phantomhive semblait déçu et il avait un regarde triste.

-Bien, je m'en vais alors si vous me détestez.

Phantomhive allait partir mais je m'en voulais de m'être énervé sur lui.

Pour la première fois, j'allais donc vers Phantomhive et je le serrais contre moi.

-Je suis désole, Phantomhive. Je me suis emporté. C'est juste que j'ai l'impression que tu compares notre relation avec de la fiction romancé. Nous sommes réellement ensemble.

-Sensei.

Puis Phantomhive pleura longtemps.

Je devais le consoler, après tout c'est moi qui l'avait fait pleurer.

21h00 passée, je ne comptais le laisser rentrer chez lui.

-Tu peux rester comme promis, Phantomhive.

-Merci, sensei, je peux prendre une douche avec vous ?

-Non Phantomhive, pas pour l'instant.

-Vous êtes froid avec moi, sensei.

-Vas prendre ta douche.

J'étais sur le point de lire quand Phantomhive m'appela.

-Sensei, je n'ai pas de quoi me changer.

J'avais oublié ce détail, je lui donnais donc un tee shirt.

Je posais le tee shirt dans la salle de bain que Phantomhive n'avait pas fermé évidemment.

-Je te mets un tee shit ici.

Phantomhive passe sa tête en dehors de la douche.

En le regardant, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le trouver attirant. Je n'ai qu'un aperçue mais cela suffit déjà à m'exciter.

-Un problème, sensei ? Vous êtes le bienvenu si vous voulez me rejoindre.

Je décide ne pas répondre et de le laisser.

Finalement, il me rejoint et se colle à moi.

-Sensei, je vous aime beaucoup.

-J'ai faim, je peux ? demanda Sebastian.

J'ai conscience d'abuser mais l'avoir si près, cela m'a donné envie.

-Oui, bien sûr, sensei.

Une fois finie, je constate qu'il ne réclame rien, de décide donc de l'embrasser de moi-même.

Phantomhive ne semble pas étonné.

-Sensei, vous êtes si mignon.

-On ne dit pas à un adulte et à son prof qu'il est mignon, Phantomhive. Par contre, moi je peux, tu es mignon, Phantomhive.

Phantomhive rougit comme je ne l'ai jamais vu.

-Sensei, ne dites pas ce genre de choses.

Je m'approche de lui.

-Ce n'est pas ce que dit un prof à son élève dans un yaoi, Phantomhive ?

Attiré par ses lèvres, je finis par poser les miennes sur les siennes.

Phantomhive n'est pas réfractaire, je continue donc.

Sans m'en rendre compte je finis par le toucher mais me rendant compte de mon geste, je m'arrête.

-Désole, je n'aurai pas du.

Phantomhive me répond :

-Mais enfin sensei, ne vous excusez pas. Pourquoi vous vous êtes arrêtez ?

-Je suis ton prof, je ne peux pas faire ce genre de chose.

-Enfin nous sommes chez vous pas au lycée et je suis d'accord, répondit Ciel.

-Je ne peux pas pour l'instant. Je ne te connais pas assez pour que l'on ait ce genre de rapport.

-Vous êtes puceau sensei ? demanda Ciel.

-Réfléchis deux secondes Phantomhive. J'ai vécu des siècles.

-Vous ne l'êtes donc pas alors pourquoi on devrait attendre ?

-Parce que je ne peux pas coucher avec quelqu'un sans avoir un minimum de connaissance sur la personne. Tu es mon élève, j'ai donc l'autorité sur toi, c'est perturbant.

-Vous êtes un romantique sensei.

-Oui on peut dire cela comme ca.

.


	8. Chapter 8

Le lendemain matin, je retrouvais Phantomhive toujours collé et il pesait son poids.

-Réveilles-toi Phantomhive, tu vas être en retard.

-Ohayo sensei.

-Bouges-toi, tu pèses lourd.

-Sensei, je bougerai si vous m'embrassez.

Je ne lui cède pas et fini par le décaler.

-Vous êtes méchant sensei.

-Non. Dépêche-toi tu as cours.

-On y va ensemble sensei ? demanda Ciel.

-Non cela paraitrait douteux.

-Personne ne se doute de rien, sensei, allez dites oui.

Je finis par lui céder encore.

Un fois devant le lycée on croisa Claude.

-Tiens, vous venez avec votre élève ?

-Non on s'est croisé par hasard, répondit Sebastian.

-Oui, j'ai croisé sensei, en venant.

Claude avait l'air dubitatif.

-Ok vas en cours Phantomhive.

Le midi, j'attendais mon repas.

-Sensei.

Puis il me sauta dessus comme d'habitude.

Je crois que je m'y faisais au final.

-Repas, Phantomhive.

Je ne m'en lassais pas, Phantomhive avait bon goût. J'avais trouvé une autre solution mais je ne lui avais pas dit parce que je ne voulais pas arrêter notre routine.

-Vous faites attention sensei. Cela fait moins mal.

-Oui et je sais que je te prends beaucoup de sang, je vais essayer de prendre moins.

-Non sensei, prenez-en autant que vous voulez. Tant que vous ne me tuez pas, quoi que vous pourriez me transformer.

-Non Phantomhive. Tu dois vivre comme un humain. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de ne pas manger comme tout le monde et de voir tout le monde mourir alors que toi tu es immortel.

-Vous pouvez me rendre comme vous sensei, comme cela on restera toujours ensemble.

-Ne dit pas n'importe quoi, tu es beaucoup trop jeune. Mange maintenant.

Phantomhive mangeait un bento devant moi. Je lui avais proposer de manger sur une table mais il choisit de manger sur mon bureau avec moi.

Phantomhive était sur mes genoux.

-Vous avez vus ce que je mange, sensei ? dit Ciel en me mettant un bout de saucisse devant moi.

-Je ne mangerai jamais ce genre de chose, répondit Sebastian.

-Vous avez tort, sensei.

-Tu les prépares tout seul tes bentos ?

-Non je les achète, je n'aime pas cuisiner.

-Je peux t'apprendre si tu veux.

-Faites-moi en plutôt, sensei, répondit Ciel.

-Non tu dois apprendre.

-Dans les yaoi, un petit ami fait …

Phantomhive se stoppa.

-Tu ne continues pas ta phrase, Phantomhive ?

-Non je sais que cela vous énerve.

-Je vais deviner la suite. Dans un yaoi le petit ami uke ou seme, fait un bento pour son petit ami répondit Sebastian.

-C'est cela, sensei. Vous êtes plus connaisseur que je ne le pensais.

-Oui je me suis renseigné sur ce que tu aimes.

Le temps passa vite et il était déjà temps de reprendre les cours.

J'avais fermé la porte par précaution et fermé les rideaux.

J'ouvris et manque de bol Claude passait par là.

-Vous avez déjeuner avec votre élève ?

-Oui je lui donne des cours de soutien.

-Pourquoi la porte était fermée ?

-Parce que les autres élèves viennent sans cesse me déranger, répondit Sebastian.

Comme pour appuyer mon mensonge, Phantomhive ajouta.

-Les filles viennent sans cesse le voir, on ne pourrait pas travailler.

-Je vois, évitez de fermer la prochaine fois. Les gens pourraient penser que vous faites des choses interdites.

-Je laisserai ouvert la prochaine fois, répondit Sebastian.

Une fois Claude parti, Sebastian souffla.

-Ah on a eu chaud, il a des doutes cela se voit. Désormais, il ne faudra plus le faire dans la salle de cours.

-Je ne pense pas, vous paraissiez crédible sensei.

La routine s'était installée.

Phantomhive venait me voir à fin des cours aussi.

Je savais d'avance qu'il me demanderait de venir chez moi.

Je l'entendais arriver quand j'entendis une autre voix.

-Ciel, pourquoi tu ne veux pas venir chez moi ?

Je supposais que c'était Alois.

J'étais curieux de voir comment allait répondre mon petit ami.


	9. Chapter 9

-Je ne peux pas Alois. Je dois être clair avec toi, j'ai déjà un petit ami et c'est sérieux. Je l'aime.

Quand je l'ai entendu dire aimer, mon cœur s'est mettait à battre plus vite.

-Il est dans cette école ? demanda Alois.

-Non dans un autre lycée. J'espère que tu comprends. Il ne voudrait pas que j'aille chez un autre qui a des vues sur moi.

-Je comprends Ciel. Mais on est toujours pote ?

-Oui évidemment, on peut toujours sortir s'amuser.

Puis Alois s'en alla.

Je fis semblant de rien avoir entendu.

-Sensei.

Phantomhive me sauta dessus.

-Vous m'avez manqué.

Je décidais d'être franc avec lui.

-Phantomhive, je ne voulais pas que tu ailles chez lui, mais si je te l'avais dit, tu m'aurais pris pour un mec jaloux qui t'empêche de faire ce que tu veux.

-Non au contraire, sensei. Je voulais que vous me disiez ce genre de chose. C'est la réaction normale d'une personne amoureuse.

-J'aurai dû te dire. « Ne va pas chez lui, je te l'interdis. Vous allez voir, tu vas finir alcooliser et il profitera de toi en état de faiblesse ».

-C'est ce que dirait un seme dans un yaoi, répondit Ciel.

-Tout à fait mais tu devrais lire des shojo, Phantomhive.

-Non il ne se passe jamais rien et toutes ses filles qui attendent leur mec comme des connes.

Sebastian ne pouvait 'empêcher de se moquer de Ciel.

-Le yaoi, c'est un peu pareil. Sauf que le consentement est un peu limité.

-Sensei, vous n'en avez jamais lu ?

-Si un peu mais pas en profondeur.

-Je vous en ferai lire un sensei.

Puis je m'attendais à sa question.

Je prenais donc de l'avance.

-Tu peux venir chez moi, ce soir.

-Sensei, comment vous avez deviné ce que j'allais vous demander ? demanda Ciel.

-Je te connais bien, Phantomhive.

J'appréciais vraiment Phantomhive, je n'en étais pas encore amoureux mais à ce rythme-là, je ne résisterai pas longtemps.


	10. Chapter 10

Sensei lisait un yaoi depuis une heure.

Il semblait concentré.

Je n'osais pas lui demander si cela lui plaisait.

Finalement il se décida à dire son avis.

-Phantomhive, tu aimerais faire ce genre de chose dans la vraie vie ?

Je lui avais fait lire « Je vous aime, sensei ».

-Eh ben je sais ce que vous allez dire. « C'est illégal de sortir avec on élève et coucher dans une salle de classe, c'est impossible ».

-En fait je dirai plutôt si ton professeur te touche sans ton autorisation, c'est de l'attouchement et je dirai même que s'il te met un doigt c'est considéré comme du viol même sans pénétration au sens large.

Sensei était plutôt direct dans sa manière de dire les choses.

-C'est vrai sensei, mais au final le non devient oui quand l'élève se rend compte que c'est bon et que son professeur veut lui faire du bien, peut-on considérer cela comme un viol ?

-Evidemment Phantomhive. Tu connais technique de défense des violeurs devant un juge ? Ils disent elle a dit non mais ses yeux disaient oui. Maintenant si tu réfléchis à ce que tu viens me dire et que je replace dans le contexte. Je pourrais dire il a dit non mais il a fini par dire oui voyant que je voulais lui faire du bien au final. Si tu veux faire ce genre de chose, ne comptes pas sur moi.

-Et que pensez-vous du cas si c'est l'élève qui « agresse » son prof ? Si j'arrivais à vous toucher et que sans vous demander malgré vos non à répétition je vous mets un doigt ou je vous le mets et que vous finissiez par apprécier ?

-Phantomhive, tu dis n''importe quoi, tu es passif. Et ne comptes pas sur moi pour faire ce genre de chose directement. Essaye donc et en comparaison de ma force physique si tu réfléchis, je pourrais profiter de toi plus que tu pourrais de moi.

Sensei est si réaliste dans sa façon de penser.

-Sensei, faites-le quand vous voulez.

-Tu rêves Phantomhive. On est dans la réalité, pas de pseudo viol ou d'attouchements louches.

-Vous êtes trop réaliste, sensei.

-Je suis adulte, Phantomhive. Tu veux vraiment que notre première fois ressemble à un viol ou de l'attouchement ?

-Non mais c'est excitant.

-Tu trouves un viol excitant ? Réfléchis bien à ce que tu vas me répondre, répondit Sebastian.

-Non sensei mais ce genre de truc c'est du fantasmé, il faut bien s'amuser dans la vie.

-Dis-moi Phantomhive, avant pourquoi tu couchais avec ces mecs ?

-Parce qu'ils m'invitaient. Et ils en avaient envie donc je leur devais un retour.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de coucher avec quelqu'un parce qu'il t'a invité. D'où tu sors ta logique, Phantomhive ?

-Ben ils voulaient c'est logique.

-Tu te considères comme un objet sexuel, Phantomhive ? Donc n'importe qui t'aurait demandé de coucher avec lui t'aurait demandé, tu l'aurais fait ?

\- Non quand même pas tout le monde. Ben c'est normal de vouloir faire plaisir à un mec.

-Donc si demain, je t'invite. Tu vas coucher avec moi pour me remercier ?

Je savais d'avance sa réponse.

-Evidemment, sensei.

-Idiot.

-Vous êtes méchant sensei.

Je décidai de lui montrer la valeur d'une personne.

J'allais vers lui et posa ma main sur son menton pour qu'il me regarde.

-Abruti. Tu ne dois pas coucher avec une personne parce qu'il t'invite. Tu dois faire attendre la personne pour voir sa fiabilité et attendre d'avoir une confiance fiable.

-Sensei, je m'en fiche, je vous aime déjà alors vous pouvez m'avoir dès maintenant. D'ailleurs vous ne me l'avez jamais dit vous.

-Je ne peux pas le dire tant que je ne le pense pas.

-Vous ne m'aimez pas sensei ? demanda Ciel.

-Je t'apprécie beaucoup mais je ne t'aime pas encore.

-Alors je vais tout faire pour que vous m'aimiez, sensei.

-Tu es un gamin irrécupérable toi.

J'aime vraiment sensei, mais il est un peu trop réaliste. J'aimerais parfois qu'il soit moins sérieux avec moi, surtout quand on est en dehors du lycée.


	11. Chapter 11

Phantomhive a toujours l'air concentré pendant mon cours et il a des notes correctes. Il ne dort pas comme certains qui n'ont aucun intérêt à venir.

J'essaie de pas trop le regarder pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons mais je le regarde régulièrement par réflexe.

Nous comme lundi, j'ai donné des exercices à faire, en fait mon cours finis dans 30 minutes et rien qu'en le regardant, il me donne envie de manger.

Phantomhive lève les yeux puis me regarde et sourit comme d'habitude avec un air un peu simplet puis il finit par replonger dans son travail.

Je n'arrête pas de me dire qu'il est aussi bon à goûter que mignon à regarder.

Les 30 minutes passées, je me dis que je vais enfin pouvoir manger mais Phantomhive est abordé par un autre élève.

-Eh tu viens manger avec nous ?

-Non pas ce mdi, une autre fois, répondit Ciel.

-Cela fait un bon moment que tu ne viens plus, tu as un copain ?

Apparemment tout le monde savait que phantomhive était gay et cela ne semblait pas posé souci. Moi qui préféré le cacher aux autres, j'admirai Phantomhive.

-Oui et je préfère manger avec lui, rien ne compte plus que lui, répondit Ciel.

Puis Phantomhive me fit un clin d'œil.

-On va se faire repérer, imbécile, pensais-je.

-C'est qui, Ciel ? On veut le connaitre.

-Eh bien, il est timide. Je ne pense pas qu'il voudrait, répondit Ciel.

Une fois seul, je m'en voulais de le priver du contact avec les jeunes de son âge mais j'étais content qu'il veuille passer du temps avec un « vieux » comme moi.

-Tu aurai dû dire oui, tu dois passer du temps avec les gens de ton âge.

-Mais je m'en fiche des autres, vous ne m'avez pas entendu, sensei ?

-Si et je te remercie mais tu es jeune, et passer du temps avec un vieux n'est pas bien.

-Je veux passer du temps avec vous, sensei. On pourrait faire des trucs de jeune.

-C'est quoi des trucs de jeune, Phantomhive ?

-Karaoké, shopping, love hôtel, jeux vidéo…

-Le love hôtel, ce n'est pas un truc que tu fais entre ami, c'est plutôt quand tu veux être discret. D'ailleurs tu ne devrais même pas y être aller, vu ton âge. Je n'aime pas chanter ni le shopping.

-Vous aimez quoi sensei ? demanda Ciel.

-Tu n'es pas censé savoir que qu'aime ton petit ami, Phantomhive ? Découvres-le par toi-même.

-Je ne sais pas ce que vous aimez sensei, dites-moi.

-Non, maintenant trouvons un endroit calme, on ne peut plus le faire dans la salle de classe.

-Le club de manga ?

-Oui, peu importe le nom du club.

Pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, je devrais changer d'endroit à chaque fois, Claude ayant des doutes, je supposais.

Phantomhive avait changé de position.

Il s'était allongé sur la table.

-Phantomhive, je suis obligé de le dire ou tu as deviné ?

-C'est moi qui décide, je suis le repas.

Il avait un certain pouvoir, je devais donc céder à chaque fois.

Moi, sur lui, si on nous voyait mon excuse ne marcherait pas.

-Ta peau sent bon Phantomhive. Tu as une odeur attirante.

-Sensei ma peau ou moi, qu'est-ce qui vous attire le plus ? demanda Ciel.

-L'ensemble.

Puis je profitais de ce moment avec Phantomhive.

Une fois finie, je me relevais quand Phantomhive m'attrapa par ma cravate puis m'attira vers son visage.

Je comprenais son attention. Je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Phantomhive me regardait d'une certaine manière, c'est comme s'il appelait à la tentation.

-Relèves-toi Phantomhive.

Phantomhive s'exécuta.

Il finit par me chuchoter à l'oreille.

-Sensei, je vous aime. Je sais que vous ne le pensez pas encore mais vous finirez par me le dire.

Je ne répondis rien et préférait partir.

-Je t'apprécie beaucoup Phantomhive. J'ai appris dans la vie que quand tu dis ce genre de chose, il faut être sûr parce que quand tu découvres que la personne te l'a dit en mentant, ces mots n'ont plus de valeurs.

-Vous parlez de votre ancien petit ami, sensei ? demanda Ciel.

-Oui je t'en parlerai un jour.

Phantomhive toujours aussi impulsif, se jette sur moi, mais à la différence des autres fois, je lui tends de moi-même mes bras.

Il prend alors un visage inquiet.

-Sensei, vous agissez bizarrement.

-Non c'est parce que c'est toi et pas un autre.

Je suis déjà amoureux de Phantomhive mais je ne veux pas lui dire pour l'instant. Il croirait que tout est déjà gagné d'avance.


	12. Chapter 12

Aujourd'hui Phantomhive m'a invité chez lui.

Je sais qu'il habite seul et que ses parents sont à l'étranger mais pas ou il vit.

Je suis arrivé à l'adresse qu'il m'a indiqué mais je me demande si je ne me suis pas trompé.

C'est un manoir ancien.

-Je ne me suis pas perdu ?

Puis je vois arrivé Phantomhive devant la grille.

-Bienvenu chez moi, sensei.

-Tu habites dans un manoir ? Que font tes parents dans la vie ?

-Il ont une entreprise mondialement connue. C'est une entreprise familiale que tenaient mes grands-parents. Ils produisent des trucs genre ours en peluche, friandises et des jouets.

-Tu es un gosse de riche, Phantomhive ? Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit ?

-Parce que j'ai vu beaucoup de mecs venir et essayer de sortir avec moi juste pour la fortune de mes parents. Je préfère ne plus le dire pour être sûr que l'on ne m'apprécie que pour moi.

-Sois rassuré, ton argent ne m'intéresse pas du tout. Seul toi et ton sang m'intéresse.

Puis il me fit entrer.

C'était un grand manoir de plus de 20 pièces.

-C'est grand, qui s'occupe du ménage ?

-Des gens que payent mes parents, répondit Ciel.

-Et ils ne payent personne pour te faire à manger ?

-Non ils m'ont dit que j'étais en âge de le faire moi-même.

-Tes parents savent que tu es gay, Phantomhive ?

-Oui bien sûr, je leur ai dit dès que je l'ai su moi-même, répondit Ciel.

-Ils ont bien réagi ?

-Oui je crois. De toute façon, je ne les vois pas souvent.

-Tu ne te sens pas seul, Phantomhive ?

-Si des fois, c'est pour cela que je préfère rester chez vous.

Je comprenais pourquoi Phantomhive venait si souvent.

-Phantomhive, je ne savais pas, si tu veux rester chez moi souvent, tu peux.

-Merci sensei, je compte bien squatter souvent chez vous, répondit Ciel.

Puis il me montra sa chambre.

Sa chambre était grande, avait 3 bibliothèques remplies de mangas, une avec de nombreux coffrets de dvd. Comparé au reste, il possédait une petite armoire de vêtement.

Par contre le sol était rempli de choses différentes.

-Phantomhive, tu ne nettoie jamais ?

-Non et ils refusent que les gens qu'ils payent le fasse à ma place.

-Pauvre chou, répondit Sebastian.

-Je n'aime pas faire le ménage.

-Donc tu laisses comme cela, tu devras t'y mettre un jour. Je reviendrais peut-être dormir ou faire d'autres choses.

-Vous voulez dormir chez moi, sensei ?

-Non pas tant que tu auras autant de bordel dans ta chambre.

Puis je vis une certaine somme en liquide sur le bureau.

J'avais compté 1000 euros.

-C'est ton argent de poche, Phantomhive ?

-Oui pour deux semaines.

Je fis le calcul dans ma tête.

-Tu gagnes plus que moi en un mois, Phantomhive.

-Vous gagnez combien, sensei ?

-Moins que cela. Et tu en fais quoi de tout cet argent ?

Je pensais deviner vus le nombre de mangas.

-J'achète des livres et à manger des fois. Ils compensent leur absence, moi j'aimerai qu'ils soient plus présents, répondit Ciel.

-Pourquoi tu ne leur dis pas alors ?

-J'ai été avec des nounous depuis ma naissance, je les ai peu vu et ils considèrent que je n'ai plus besoin d'eux. C'est pour cela que je compensais avec des mecs. Je croyais qu'en étant avec eux, ils finiraient par m'aimer mais finalement non, répondit Ciel.

Je commençais à voir un autre aspect de Phantomhive.

Je décidé donc de lui faire un câlin.

Ciel étonné me demanda.

-Vous me prenez en pitié, sensei ?

-Non je trouve cela triste mais on n'y peut rien. Tu es vraiment mignon Phantomhive.

-Sensei, vous êtes beau aussi.

-Le manoir me rappelle le temps ou j'étais intendant.

-Intendant ? demanda Phantomhive.

-C'était avant quand on apprenait aux enfants nobles ou dont les parents étaient aisés.

-Ils en avaient de la chance, aucun n'est tombé amoureux de vous ?

-Si mais j'ai mis un stop, ces fils de bonne famille étaient destinés à des filles de bonnes familles. Les mariages de raisons étaient fréquents avant. On était fiancé dès la naissance.

-C'est terrible sensei.

-En effet, j'aurai cru que tes parents espéraient la même chose pour toi, une fille de ton milieu.

-Non mes parents ne sont pas comme cela, je n'existe pas pour eux.

Puis Phantomhive se mit à pleurer.

Je le consolais et essuyé ses larmes.

-Ils t'aiment surement mais c'est compliqué d'être parent. Ils ont surement tort de compenser avec de l'argent mais tout le monde fait des erreurs. Tu devrais en discuter avec eux.

Puis je décidais de m'en aller mais je ne comptais pas le laisser seul.

-Tu veux venir chez moi ?

-Oui sensei. Mais laissez-moi le temps de passer un appel avant.

-Ok je t'attends.

Ciel sorti son téléphone puis composa le numéro de sa mère.

Il tomba sur son répondeur.

-Maman, il est temps que l'on parle de certaines choses, rappelles-moi.

Puis il rejoint Sebastian.

-On y va sensei.


	13. Chapter 13

C'est comme tous les ans la saint-valentin.

J'exerce dans un lycée de garçons uniquement mais cela n'empêche pas que l'on m'offre une montagne de chocolats.

Ils ne savent évidemment pas que je suis un vampire, sinon ils ne le feraient pas.

Au moins Phantomhive ne fera pas cette bêtise.

En parlant du loup, le voilà.

-Sensei, bonne saint-valentin.

-Je ne fête pas la saint-valentin.

-Mais dans les yaoi, ils le fêtent alors on doit le faire.

-Toi et le bl, Phantomhive.

-Vous ne voulez rien faire avec moi ? D'ailleurs c'est quoi ces chocolats ?

Phantomhive avait remarqué la pile de chocolats.

-Ce sont les cadeaux des élèves. Je ne peux pas les manger mais comme ils ne le savent pas. Quel dommage de devoir tout jeter chaque année.

-Il ne faut pas les jeter, sensei. J'ai un bon paquet de concurrents.

-Phantomhive, tu n'as pas de concurrent, répondit Sebastian.

-Je peux au moins vous offrir quelque chose, sensei ?

-Non, je ne le fête pas, tu m'offres déjà beaucoup en plus. Tu me nourris, c'est suffisant.

-Vous allez vraiment les jeter ?

-Oui mais si tu veux en manger, ne te gênes pas. Ton sang en sera peut-être plus sucré après tout.

-Tout ce qui vous intéresse, c'est mon sang, sensei ?

-Non, tu sais que c'est toi qui m'intéresses, répondit Sebastian.

-Dites-moi ce qui vous ferait plaisir, sensei.

-Rien, Phantomhive.

Phantomhive sorti une boite de chocolat.

-Ne me dit pas que tu as fait comme tous ces idiots.

-C'est un cadeau indirect, sensei. Je les mangerai et vous en profiterait vous aussi.

-Tu les a payés combien, Phantomhive ?

-Je les ai fait , sensei.

-Tu as fait des chocolats, toi-même ?

-Oui, des gens ont dit qu'ils étaient bons, je sais que vous ne pouvez pas les goûter. Vous êtes libre de ne pas me croire.

-Je te crois, Phantomhive.

Je me dis que moi aussi, je devrais lui faire un cadeau.

J'avais déjà mon idée sur la question.


	14. Chapter 14

Ce week-end, j'ai amené Phantomhive dans un onsen.

C'est mon cadeau de retour pour la saint-valentin.

Je lui ai annoncé deux semaines auparavant.

On était en train de s'embrasser (malgré le fait que je lui ai interdit tout flirt dans le lycée).

Je finis toujours par me laisser convaincre, je suis bien faible devant cet adorable gamin qui est mon petit copain.

-Sensei, quand est-ce que l'on le fera ?

-Tu parles de sexe, Phantomhive ? Je t'ai déjà expliqué comment je fonctionnais.

-Je sais mais dans un bl, ils le font rapidement, sensei.

Je ne perdais même plus mon temps à répondre.

Phantomhive avait fini par comprendre.

-Oui mais, Phantomhive, on est dans la vraie vie, pas dans un manga, imita Ciel.

-Tu comprends vite Phantomhive. Tiens, j'ai une surprise pour toi.

Je le trouvais mignon dans ses réactions, il avait bien 15 ans dans sa tête.

Cette jeunesse me rajeunissait aussi dans un sens.

-Quoi donc sensei ?

-J'ai un cadeau pour toi, on va aller dans un onsen.

-Un onsen ? Super dans les bl, c'est là-dedans qu'ils finissent par conclure. Je vais enfin vous voir nu et voir la vôtre.

Puis il ajouta.

-Mais cela veut dire que vous allez voir la mienne aussi. On va pouvoir flirter dans les sources chaudes.

-Non Phantomhive, que ce soit se masturber ou coucher dans l'eau, c'est un manque de respect pour les autres clients. On ne le fera pas.

-Et si la passion nous submerge et que l'on finit par coucher dans la chambre ?

-La passion, Phantomhive ? Tu te crois dans un shojo là ?

-Donc pas de sexe là-bas ?

-Non pas de sexe là-bas. Mais tu découvriras un peu plus sur moi en dehors de mon physique qui semble tant t'intéresser.

Deux semaines plus tard, nous y voilà.

On entre dans notre chambre, c'est un onsen traditionnel.

-C'est grand, on va se baigner directement ?

-Non avant on mange, après on ira.

Phantomhive commande du riz, du poisson et des légumes.

-Vous ne savez pas ce que vous manquez, sensei.

-Dépêches-toi de manger que je puisse le faire à mon tour.

Quand Phantomhive vint vers moi, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me dire que son yukata s'enlevait facilement.

Ce genre d'idée me traversait souvent l'esprit.

Phantomhive se colla à moi et me dit :

-J'espère que vous pouvez profiter de votre cadeau.

En effet, ce que mangeait Phantomhive influencait le goût de son sang.

Je voyais donc la différence.

-Vous pouvez y aller moins doucement, sensei.

-Non je ne tiens pas à te faire mal.

-J'aime peut-être la douleur, sensei.

-Je n'aime pas moi.

Puis je le mordais.

Son sang était légèrement sucré.

Phantomhive ne voulait pas gâcher, il finissait donc tous les généreux cadeaux des autres élèves.

Une fois que j'ai finis de manger, je disais à Phantomhive.

-Ton sang est sucré, j'aime bien.

-Je n'y viendrai jamais à bout de ces chocolats. Pourquoi avez-vous autant d'admirateurs, sensei ?

-Tu es jaloux, Phantomhive ?

-Non pas du tout.

-Avoues-le, par chance ce n'est pas un lycée mixte. Imagine le nombre de filles qui me dragueraient, répondit Sebastian.

-Sensei, vous êtes froid, elles n'oseraient pas. Vous savez ce que l'on dit dans le lycée sur vous ?

-Non, dis-moi.

-Que vous êtes beau, mais froid comme la glace.

-J'ai bien conscience, Phantomhive, on va se baigner ?

Une fois dehors, Phantomhive me regarde bizarrement.

-Un problème, Phantomhive ?

-Je me demandais si je devais y aller en premier, cela voudrait dire que vous me verrez avant que je ne vous voie.

-C'est juste un corps Phantomhive.

Puis Phantomhive se décida. Il se déshabilla puis entra dans l'eau.

Il me fixait toujours bizarrement.

-Bien phantomhive, tu voulais voir non ?

Je me déshabillais à mon tour et entra dans l'eau.

-Elle est mieux que moi, j'en étais sûr. Comparé à lui, je ne suis qu'un lycéen, pensa Ciel.

Je voyais Phantomhive, un peu troublé et perplexe. Je me demandais s'il était déçu.

Je m'approchais de lui mais il était distant, cela ne lui ressemblait pas.

-Un problème ?

-Ben la vôtre est mieux que moi, à côté la mienne, j'ai honte.

-C'est puéril de comparer en taille, Phantomhive.

-Mais vous êtes un adulte alors forcément.

-Peu importe Phantomhive, ne te préoccupes pas de ce genre de chose. Ce n'est pas pour rien que tu es un gamin.

-Mais je ne pourrais pas vous satisfaire, sensei.

-Me quoi ? Je croyais que tu étais passif ? demanda Sebastian.

-Oui en principe mais j'ai toujours pensé que … Vous n'êtes pas passif, sensei ?

-Non, qu'est-ce qui t'a fait penser cela ?

-Ben vous avez tout d'un tsundere, ce serait logique que je vous domine.

Ma première réaction fut de rire.

-Sensei ?

-Peut-être tsundere mais pas passif. Alors cela n'a aucune importance.

-Dans le bl, un prof un peu tsundere finit par se laisser dominer par son élève et il lui ouvre son cœur. Il finit par fondre quand son élève le touche et lui dit « non pas là ». Et quand il atteint le septième ciel, il dit « Prends-moi de manière plus sauvage ».

Je ne m'étonnais plus de ses références plus que fantasmé.

Je décidais donc de lui montrer la vraie vie.

Je m'approchais vers lui, le serra et lui chuchota.

-Je vais apporter des modifications à ton histoire.

Je descendais ma main vers le sexe de Phantomhive.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui vais dire « prends-moi sauvagement » mais toi.

Mon but était surtout de l'intimider mais je ne savais pas si je m'arrêterais.

Phantomhive ne répondant pas, je m'inquiétais.

Phantomhive semblait inconscient.

-Phantomhive, réveilles-toi.

Je le giflais plusieurs fois.

Très vite, je décidais de le sortir de l'eau et de l'allonger dans la chambre.

Plus tard, Phantomhive se réveilla.

-Sensei, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Tu t'es évanouis, mais tu sembles aller mieux.

-Sensei, j'ai tout gâché, on allait enfin flirter.

-Tu n'as rien gâché, je n'aurais pas été jusqu'au bout, répondit Sebastian.

-Sensei, je suis d'accord.

-Pourquoi, Phantomhive ? demanda Sebastian.

-Pour être passif, mais soyez gentil avec moi.

Je ne m'empêcher de trouver cela drôle.

Il avait des réactions totalement enfantines et je craquais.

-Je t'aime Phantomhive.

-Sensei…

Phantomhive semblait touché.

Il se leva, et alla vers moi.

-Tu ne fais pas comme d'habitude, Phantomhive ?

-Non je ne peux pas.

Ma déclaration semblait l'avoir troublé.

-Ne grandis pas, Phantomhive.

Je souhaitais qu'il reste toujours aussi mignon.


	15. Chapter 15

Le dimanche, Phantomhive était motivé.

-Il nous reste un jour sensei, profitons-en. Hier on n'a pas pu flirter, maintenant on va pouvoir.

Je n'aimais pas casser son optimiste mais j'étais adulte et réaliste.

-Non Phantomhive, les autres clients.

-Mais on est quasiment les seuls, sensei. Dans les bl, ils le font.

-Changes de référence.

Une fois dans le bain, Ciel fixait Sebastian.

-Tu me regardes bizarrement, Phantomhive.

-Non je vous trouve juste beau, sensei et j'étais en train d'imaginer des choses.

-On ne flirte pas dans l'eau, c'est dégoutant.

-C'est excitant, sensei, non ? demanda Ciel.

-Un rien t'excite Phantomhive. Tu aimes quoi à part le bl ?

-Vous sensei, je vous aime.

-Tu sais si tu le dis trop souvent, ces mots n'auront plus de sens.

-Dans les bl, le prof le dit à son élève, répondit Ciel.

-Les bl, ce n'est la réalité, Phantomhive. Cela ne rentre pas dans ta tête à force de te le répéter ?

-Je sais, sensei. Mais vous ne l'avez pas encore dit.

-Tu penses qu'il y a un moment ou il faut le dire obligatoirement, Phantomhive ?

-Non mais je ne sais pas ce que vous pensez.

-Je t'apprécie beaucoup et si tu t'inquiètes du fait que tu ne me plaises pas, on peut tout de suite régler le problème.

-Sensei, on va coucher ensemble ?

-Non je n'ai pas prévu de quoi.

-Je m'en fiche sensei, tant que c'est vous, répondit Ciel.

-Tu es con ou inconscient, Phantomhive ? Le préservatif c'est la base. J'espère qu'avec les autres, tu faisais attention.

-Evidemment, sensei. Mais ce n'est pas comme si j'allais tomber enceint de vous, sensei, plaisanta Ciel.

-Tu as conscience de dire des bêtises mais tu le fais quand même.

-Je plaisantais, sensei.

-Je m'en vais. Je retourne à la chambre.

-Enfin, sensei, on allait enfin flirter un peu.

Ciel rejoint Sebastian.

Sebastian semblait contrarié contre lui.

-Sensei, vous êtes fâché ?

-Non je suis un adulte, Phantomhive. Je ne me fâcherai pour si peu. Mais cela m'a coupé mon envie.

-Vous aviez envie de quoi, sensei ?

-Tu veux vraiment le savoir, Phantomhive ?

-Oui sensei.

Je décidais pour une fois de ne pas réfléchir à la morale de la situation.

-Je dois d'abord être sûr que tu sois pleinement consentant que je te touche.

-Vous êtes trop sérieux, sensei, dans un yaoi le prof aurait …

Je savais très bien ce qu'un prof faisait dans un yaoi. Je décidais donc de surprendre Phantomhive et de lui faire plaisir.

Je plaquais donc Phantomhive au sol et je défais son yutaka.

Phantomhive semblait content.

-Le prof défait le yutaka, domine son élève, c'est cela Phantomhive ?

-Oui, trop et après il …

-Il fait quoi, Phantomhive ? demanda Sebastian.

-L'élève dit « sensei, ne me touchez pas. »

-Et le prof ne l'écoute pas et le touche c'est cela non, Phantomhive ?

-Oui, sensei. Que comptez-vous faire ?

-Rien, désolé ce genre de chose c'est de l'attouchement. Je ne peux pas rejouer avec toi une scène surréaliste.

-Enfin, sensei, j'en avais envie. Si je dis un truc du genre « je jure d'être pleinement consentant et vous autorise à me toucher autant que vous voulez. Vous pouvez même me prendre ».

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rire.

-Non c'est encore pire. On dirait que tu récites un texte. Tu comprends la différence avec la réalité maintenant.

-Vous comptez me toucher ou pas, je peux vous toucher moi, vous êtes consentant ?

-Non, j'ai dit pas de flirt.

-Oui mais dans l'eau. On est dans la chambre là, répondit Ciel.

-Non, mais tu peux me nourrir.

-Et après, je pourrais vous toucher ?

-Non, Phantomhive.

-Mais dans le yaoi, le prof dit oui et au final il dit oui.

-Ai-je vraiment besoin de te répondre, Phantomhive ?

-Non, j'ai compris, je ne vous embêterai plus.

Puis Phantomhive sorti.

-Comment je vais faire pour manger ? Il va revenir au moins ?

Les heures sont passées et pas de trace, j'essayais de dormir mais je m'inquiétais trop.

Quand j'entendis un bruit.

C'était Phantomhive. Je voulais aller le voir mais je ne savais pas si je devais.

Finalement, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, je l'ai donc rejoint.

-Tu étais ou ? Je m'inquiétais.

-Vous m'en voulez, sensei. Je ne voulais pas vous fâcher plus.

-Je ne t'en veux pas. J'ai surtout eu peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose de grave ou que quelqu'un t'agresse.

-Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas venu me chercher alors ? demanda Ciel.

-Tu as 15 ans, tu es assez grand pour revenir de toi-même. Maintenant je peux manger, tu es d'accord ?

-Oui mais je veux que vous me touchiez aussi, répondit Ciel.

-Si tu me dis que tu es d'accord aussi, je le ferai.

-Pour manger ou parce que vous en avez envie ? demanda Ciel.

-J'en ai envie, Phantomhive.

Je commençais donc par me nourrir mais je décidais de lui faire un peu mal.

-Sensei, vous me faites mal.

Une fois finie, Phantomhive semblait contrarié.

-Vous y allez plus fort d'habitude. J'ai eu mal.

-J'aime bien te faire souffrir des fois. Rassure-toi ce n'est pas le cas pour tout, à moins que la personne me le demande, Phantomhive.

-Touchez-moi sensei.

Je ne voulais pas rentrer dans le cliché du prof qui couche avec son élève mais c'était particulièrement excitant.

-Phantomhive, je vais te faire une faveur.

-Laquelle sensei ?

-Tu peux me tutoyer mais seulement dans ce genre de moment, Ciel.

Je ne l'avais jamais appelé par son prénom mais cela me paraissait naturel.

-Sensei, c'est compliqué. C'est comme vous tutoyez.

-Tu peux mais seulement pendant ce genre de moment, tant que tu es mon élève du moins, répondit Sebastian.

-Je peux essayer de vous appeler par votre prénom mais pas de vous tutoyer, vous êtes plus vieux que moi.

-Et je suis ton professeur, tu sais quel est le but d'un professeur ?

-D'apprendre des choses à ses élèves.

-Tu sais déjà beaucoup de choses, j'aurai bien aimé tout t'apprendre, répondit Sebastian.

-C'était du sexe sans sentiments avec les autres, vous je vous aime réellement, sensei.

-Je peux t'apprendre le sexe mais quand on aime une personne réellement. Ciel j'ai essayé de résister mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de tomber amoureux de toi. Je t'aime Ciel.

J'avais décidé d'utiliser son prénom, j'ouvrais mon cœur à celui que j'aimais.

-Sensei …

Phantomhive semblait touché.

-On ne te l'a jamais dit ?

-Non, on me disait souvent que j'avais un super cul et que j'étais bon à baiser.

-Tu veux apprendre avec moi le vrai sens de l'amour ? demanda Sebastian.

-Oui apprenez-moi l'amour sensei.

J'avais bien trop attendu pour le toucher, j'allais donc en profiter.

Je défis son yutaka.

Phantomhive était nu en dessous.

-Tu n'as rien mis en dessous ? Comment tu aurais voulu si un mec voulait te violer ?

-Vous l'en auriez empêché, sensei. On est dans un onsen, personne ne violerait quelqu'un.

-Sebastian, Ciel. Appelle-moi par mon prénom et tutoie-moi.

-Je ne peux pas sensei, je n'ai pas l'habitude.

-Si je te fais jouir, tu seras obligé.

-Vous voulez m'imposer quelque chose ? C'est de l'abus d'autorité, répondit Ciel.

On rentrait dans un scénario de yaoi, inconsciemment.

-Je ne m'arrêterai pas si tu ne dis pas mon nom.

-Essayez, sensei.

Je masturbai Phantomhive tout en profitant de le faire moi-même.

Je pouvais observer le visage excité de mon jeune amant de lycéen, la situation ne me déplaisait pas.

-C'est bon, Ciel ?

Phantomhive ne parlait pas, il gémissait de plaisir.

-Han, sensei …

-Sebastian, je t'ai dit.

-Je ne peux pas, sensei.

-Dans ce cas, je peux te faire jouir jusqu'à que tu t'épuises.

-Non c'est déjà trop.

-Dans ce cas, dis Sebastian.

-Vous êtes un sadique, sensei.

Je continuais donc, c'était la seconde fois que je le masturbais, ce gamin était tenace.

-Tu n'abandonnes pas ?

-Sensei…

Puis il ajouta.

-Sebastian.

Je voyais son visage gêné.

-Bon garcon.

Je m'arrêtais donc. Mais Ciel n'avait pas encore jouit.

-Vous avez jouit et pas moi, ce n'est pas juste.

-Tu veux que je continu ? Je pourrais si tu t'occupes de moi.

-Vous voulez que je vous la suce, Sebastian ?

Phantomhive disait mon prénom avec assurance.

-Oui et après tu seras récompensé.

Phantomhive prit donc mon sexe et le suca.

Je ne culpabilisais pas vraiment. Nous n'étions pas dans ses mangas fantasmés.

Je finis par venir sans prévenir Phantomhive.

-Bon garcon, essuie-toi.

Je lui donnais donc sa récompense.

-Vous comptez me la mettre, sensei ?

-Sebastian, je t'ai dit. Non je n'y mettrai que mes doigts aujourd'hui. Ne nous pressons pas. Tu as l'habitude, Ciel, je suppose ?

-Oui allez-y.

Je mis donc un doigt dans l'intimité de Phantomhive.

-Sebastian, quand c'est vous c'est spécial. Dépêchez-vous de me faire jouir.

-Tu es bien gourmant, jeune homme.

Je doigtais donc Phantomhive.

Il ne résista pas longtemps et je le sentais déjà mouiller de l'intérieur.

Je corsais donc la chose en mettant un autre doigt.

-Allez-y franchement, Sebastian.

J'introduis donc deux doigts.

Phantomhive ne tarderait pas à jouir.

-Tu vas venir, Ciel ?

-Oui à cause de vous.

Puis Phantomhive vint.

-Embrassez-moi Sebastian.

Je l'embrassais.

-Embrasses-moi, Ciel. Tu peux me tutoyer et m'appeler par mon prénom mais seulement quand on fait ce genre de chose.

-Je préfère vous appeler par votre prénom.

Phantomhive semblait fatiguer.

-On devrait dormir maintenant.

Je m'éloignais quand Ciel me retient.

-Dormez avec moi, sensei.

-Tu as peur que je t'abandonne ?

-Non vous me manquez quand vous êtes si loin, répondit Ciel.

-Je ne suis pas si loin, Phantomhive. Mais tu es trop mignon.

-C'est un truc que l'on dit à une fille normalement, sensei.

-Non quand on le pense, Phantomhive.

Phantomhive a fini par s'endormir dans mes bras, je comptais bien revenir dans cet onsen mais ce coup-ci en profiter pleinement.


	16. Chapter 16

De retour au lycée, Ciel vient de nouveau vers moi. Tant mieux, je commençais à avoir faim.

-Sensei, j'ai une nouvelle à vous annoncer.

-Quoi donc, Phantomhive ?

-Sensei, la dernière fois que l'on a fait des trucs et ben depuis j'ai découvert quelque chose. Je suis enceint de vous, sensei. C'est terrible.

-Phantomhive, cesse de plaisanter. Tu es un mec ce n'est pas possible. En plus on n'a pas même pas coucher ensemble. Tu n'en as pas marre de dire des bêtises ?

-Ben c'est possible dans les omegaverse, sensei.

-Même non ce n'est pas réaliste. Comment est-ce qu'un mec pourrait avoir physiquement un enfant sans être hermaphrodite ?

-Si j'avais été une fille, vous auriez assumer ?

-Tu es un mec et je suis gay. Toi aussi je te rappelle. Alors aucun de nous deux ne fera d'enfants.

-J'aurai bien aimer sensei. Un enfant avec vous, ce serait cool.

-Arrêtes de dire n'importe quoi. Je ne veux d'enfants avec personne.

-Dans les shojo, une lycéenne qui tombe enceinte de son prof, c'est possible aussi.

-Oui mais on est dans la vraie. Aucun professeur ne prendrait le risque de sortir avec son élève et encore moins de lui faire un gamin. Tu es un cas perdu, Phantomhive.

-Vous l'aimez, ce cas perdu non ?

-Oui malheureusement, répondit Sebastian.

-C'est méchant, sensei.

-Non je supporte ta débilité constante, si cela ce n'est pas de l'amour. Maintenant j'ai faim. Ou pourrions-nous allez ?

-Le club de cuisine, sensei.

-Peu importe.

Une routine s'était installée entre nous. Je mangeais puis il mangeait.

-Vous ne regrettez pas votre ancienne méthode pour manger ?

-Non je te préfère toi sur tous les plans, répondit Sebastian.

-J'ai faim sensei.

-Manges alors.

Phntomhive se souvenu soudain avoir oublier son bento.

-Ou tu l'as laissé ?

-Mon casier en bas, répondit Phnatomhive.

Je le suis vais donc, c'était désert à cette heure-ci.

Phantomhive ouvre son casier et en sort son bento.

-Tu ne l'as pas fait toi-même, je suppose ?

-Non c'est chiant de cuisiner.

-Je pourrais t'apprendre, tu es vraiment flemmard, Phantomhive.

-Vous pourriez m'en faire plutôt, c'est le rôle d'un petit ami.

-Ne rêves pas, tu as 15 ans, tu es grand. Je ne suis pas ton mari ni tes parents.

-Ben un peu comme sensei, vous seriez un bon mari. Vous savez cuisiner, faire le ménage et vous êtes doué au lit sûrement.

-Phantomhive, c'est très sexiste. Tu sous entends que le rôle d'une personne est de te faire à manger, le ménage et coucher avec toi ?

-Oui mais pas que.

-Je devrais te frapper.

-C'est méchant sensei.

-Tes parents travaillent. D'où te vient de schéma traditionnel ? demanda Sebastian.

-Je veux manger dehors. Je vous raconterai tout.

Une fois dehors, je m'étonnais que personne ne se doute que je sorte avec lui. Un professeur qui mange tous les midis avec un seul élève, cela devrait paraitre douteux à force. Par chance, les gens étaient plutôt naïfs, ils croyaient à l'excuse du « je donne des cours à mon élève ».

-En fait, j'ai été élevé par des nounous comme je vous ai dit. Mes parents, je les voyais rarement et c'est encore le cas. La preuve, pas de nouvelles. J'ai appelé, il y a 15 jours.

-Chaque parents a une façon d'aimer et d'agir envers ses enfants.

-Ils ne m'aiment pas sinon maman aurait déjà rappeler.

-Ils t'aiment mais à leur manière, répondit Sebastian.

-Et les vôtres, sensei ?

-Mort depuis longtemps. Ils étaient de bons parents.

-Des vampires aussi ?

-Je viens de te dire qu'ils sont morts, tu as réfléchi avant de parler ? demanda Sebastian.

-Vous êtes né quand, sensei ?

-Il y a longtemps, Phantomhive.

-Du coup, j'y pense de temps en temps mais vous allez devoir changer de lycée un jour. Les gens vont trouver cela bizarre que vous ne preniez pas de l'âge.

-Oui en effet, je vais devoir changer de lycée. Mais j'ai encore le temps.

-Comment ferez-vous pour manger quand je serai à la fac ?

-Ben tu n'auras qu'à habiter avec moi. Pour manger et parce que cela parait logique quand des gens sont ensemble depuis un moment.

-Vous comptez rester avec moi, sensei ? demanda Ciel.

-Evidemment après si tu veux t'en aller. Je ne pourrais pas te forcer à rester, répondit Sebastian.

-Je ne partirai jamais, sensei.

-Tu ne peux pas savoir, la vie est imprévisible.

-J'espère que vous voudrez toujours de moi, sensei.

-Pour l'instant oui, répondit Sebastian.

-Sensei, on peut prendre des douches ensembles, maintenant ?

-Non pas pour l'instant, répondit Sebastian.

-Pourquoi ? La dernière fois, on a quasiment été jusqu'au bout.

-Tu penses à autre chose qu'au sexe et au bl dans la vie ?

-Oui à vous, sensei.

-Cas perdu, Phantomhive.

-Et vous vous aimez quoi ?

-La musculation, Phantomhive, répondit Sebastian.

-Vous en faites en salle ? demanda Ciel.

-Oui, toutes les semaines.

-Je peux venir la prochaine fois ?

-Oui si tu veux.

-Merci sensei.

-Ne me remercie pas à chaque fois que je te dis oui pour quelque chose, Phantomhive.

Phantomhive, je ne sais pas ce que je vais en faire, mais au final quand il dit des bêtises, cela démontre sa jeunesse. Et j'aime bien le fait qu'il soit un peu inconscient et qu'il fonce sans réfléchir.

Ce qui n'est plus le cas depuis longtemps pour moi.


	17. Chapter 17

Aujourd'hui, Phantomhive me suit à la salle de sport.

Un lycéen, c'est plutôt rare dans une salle de sport, j'espère que l'on ne fera pas remarquer.

Je montre à Phantomhive comment cela fonctionne.

-Tu peux faire toutes les machines, le prix inclut que tu viennes autant d'heures que tu veuilles et quand tu veux venir.

-Je n'aime pas le sport sensei, à part avec vous.

-On est dans un endroit public, ne dis pas ce genre de chose, répondit Sebastian.

-Personne n'a encore percuté que l'on est ensemble au lycée, alors ici.

-Je pense que Claude, le directeur a des doutes. Il m'a posé des questions la dernière fois.

-Ah et vous lui avez répondu quoi ?

-Que je n'avais pas de relation douteuse avec toi. Il semble m'avoir cru enfin j'ai un doute.

-Je suis sûr qu'il ne s'en doute pas, répondit Ciel.

-Et ton pote ?

-Alois ? Il croit que je sors avec un mec d'un autre lycée.

-Il ne faut pas que cela se sache avant que tu ne sois plus au lycée. Je risque gros, moi.

-Je suis consentant, sensei. Ne vous inquiétez pas.

-La loi n'est pas de ton avis. Peu importe que tu sois consentant ou pas. C'est moi qui prend si on est repéré.

-Ne vous en faites pas, montrez-moi plutôt ce que vous faites ici.

Je montrais donc à Phantomhive comment fonctionnait des altères et comment les utiliser.

J'étais allongé montrant à Phantomhive comment se muscler mais il semblait peu intéressé.

-Si tu t'ennuis, tu peux t'en aller.

-Non je veux être avec vous, sensei.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de me suivre partout juste pour me faire plaisir, Phantomhive.

-Je veux passer le maximum de temps avec vous, sensei.

-Dans ce cas profites en pour faire du sport.

Phantomhive parti vers des tapis de course et un mec alla lui parler.

-Qui c'est, ce mec ?

-Tu es un lycéen ? Tu as l'air jeune.

-Oui je suis avec mon co… mon professeur.

-Les élèves voient leur professeur en dehors du lycée ?

-Oui je suis assez proche de mon prof.

-Tu es ami avec ton prof ? C'est douteux.

-Non sensei est très gentil avec moi.

-Je vois alors tu es dispo après ?

-Pour ? demanda Ciel.

-Ben il y a un hôtel pas loin, on pourrait y aller. Je voudrais bien un petit jeune.

-Je suis hétéro.

-Je ne te crois pas. Tu es gay, toi et ton prof aussi.

-Cela ne vous regarde pas, répondit Ciel.

-Cela se voit que vous êtes beaucoup trop proche, ton prof est pédophile. Dénonce-le et viens profiter avec moi.

-Vous avez le même âge que lui.

Sebastian ne pouvait pas rester de marbre, il se décida à intervenir.

-Celui qui dit qui l'est. Tu as le même âge que moi et tu dragues un mineur. Je rajoute la demande de suivre dans un hôtel, dit Sebastian.

-C'est toi l'ordure. Trouve un mec de ton âge. Tu n'es pas si mal. Tu largues le gosse et on peut s'amuser ensemble.

-Ne t'approches pas de mon mec.

-Tu feras quoi sinon ?

-Phantomhive, vas te changer.

-On s'en va sensei ?

-Oui enfin j'ai un truc à régler.

-Ok je vous attends.

Sebastian parti se désinscrire, il se savait découvert ici.

Ciel s'était changé et attendait Sebastian.

L'homme qui l'avait dragué entra dans les vestiaires.

-Il est ou ton mec ?

-Je ne sais pas je l'attends.

-Tu l'aimes vraiment ton prof ?

-Oui je m'en fiche que ce soit interdit, répondit Ciel.

-Si tu aimes les vieux, je peux faire l'affaire.

-Non merci, répondit Ciel.

L'homme se rapprochant un peu trop prêt, Ciel s'en éloigna.

-Tu ne veux pas comparer ? Je suis peut-être mieux que lui.

-Non je ne peux pas et je ne veux pas.

-Tu ne peux pas ? Vous n'avez pas ?

-Non mais je vais aller le chercher je crois.

L'homme retenait Ciel.

-Lâches-moi abruti.

J'étais devant la porte mais je ne voulais pas intervenir de suite. Je voulais voir comment Phantomhive réagirait.

-Un lycéen puceau, c'est le fantasme de plein de gens tu sais ? j'ai bien envie d'en profiter.

-Je ne le suis pas, t'es malade ou quoi ? Evidemment que j'ai déjà eu des mecs avant lui, répondit Ciel.

-Encore mieux alors, je peux y aller directement.

C'est à ce moment-là que je suis intervenus.

-Lâches mon mec.

-Sensei, vous venez de faire ce que fait le seme quand son mec est sur le point de se faire violer.

-Comment tu peux sortir ce genre de référence dans un moment pareil ? Ce type comptait te violer, répondit Sebastian.

-Là vous devriez dire « il ne le fera qu'avec moi, dégages de mon mec, connard ».

-Tu te crois vraiment dans de la fiction, Phantomhive ?

L'homme surpris lâcha Ciel.

-Il est bizarre ton copain, je vous laisse dans votre délire.

Je ne savais vraiment pas ce que j'allais faire de lui.

-On s'en va.

-Mais vous n'avez pas pris de douche, sensei.

-J'en prendrai une chez moi.

Une fois chez moi, je comptais prendre ma douche mais pas seul.

Je décidais qu'il était temps.

-Phantomhive, tu me suis sous la douche, tout de suite.

-Sensei, vous aviez dit que non.

-Tu n'es pas content, Phantomhive ? On va enfin pouvoir avancer. Après tout tu n'es plus puceau alors je ne te ferai rien de mal.

-On va le faire sensei ?

-Oui et j'ai tout ce qu'il faut : capotes, lubrifiant.

-Je pensais que quand on le ferait, ce serait romantique. Genre un cinéma ou un restaurant, un baiser au clair de lune ou sur la plage.

-Phantomhive, j'ai envie de toi maintenant alors si tu ne veux pas. Mon offre ne tient qu'aujourd'hui.

-Vous n'êtes pas romantique, sensei.

-Tu le ne découvres que maintenant ? Je ne compte pas non plus te prendre comme un vulgaire objet sexuel, Ciel.

-On peut se tutoyer, sensei ?

-Oui on va être définitivement intime maintenant.

-Sensei, je suis tout à vous.


	18. Chapter 18

J'allais enfin pouvoir coucher avec Phantomhive.

Je l'avais lavé et on s'échangeait des baisers assez chauds.

-Sensei, je suis déjà chaud, ne me faites pas plus attendre.

-Il me semble t'avoir dit c'est Sebastian, pas sensei.

-C'est compliqué, je n'ai pas l'habitude.

-Tu la prendras.

Je remarquais que Ciel était déjà dur, moi aussi.

-Sebastian, je peux t'aider ?

-Non c'est toi qui comptes aujourd'hui, pas moi mais je compte bien en profiter après.

Je pris le sexe de Ciel dans ma bouche.

Je n'avais pas beaucoup d'effort à faire vus qu'il était déjà sur le point de jouir. En effet, je l'avais chauffé assez longtemps avant.

-Sebastian, je vais…

Et je pris une partie de Phantomhive sur mon visage.

-Désolé, Sebastian.

-Ce n'est rien maintenant si tu veux m'aider, tu peux.

Ciel fit de même et je ne tardais pas non plus à jouir moi-même.

Il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses mais je ne voulais pas forcer le passage.

Je savais que Ciel avait déjà de l'expérience mais je voulais lui montrer la différence entre aimer et baiser.

-Sebastian, tu peux la mettre directement. J'ai trop envie de toi là.

-Non Phantomhive, je préfère anticiper le passage.

Je doigtais donc Ciel et par chance, il était assez détendu.

-Venez en moi, sensei.

-Sebastian, je t'ai dit.

Je pénétrais donc Ciel. Pas violemment, doucement.

-Vous pouvez y aller plus violemment, j'ai l'habitude.

-Ciel tu ne devrais pas en avoir l'habitude. On n'aurait pas dû te traiter comme un objet sexuel. Tu es une personne que l'on aurait dû aimer. Je ne compte pas te traiter comme tel mais te montrer comment une personne aurait dû te traiter.

-Sebastian, c'est la première fois que l'on me dit ce genre de chose.

-Ce ne sera pas la dernière, répondit Sebastian.

Je faisais donc l'amour à Ciel qui semblait apprécier d'être aimé pour la première fois.

Ciel était plaqué au mur de la douche, les jambes levés et accroché à moi. Il était plutôt souple.

-Sebastian je t'aime. Tu es le premier avec qui je suis vraiment bien.

-Je t'aime aussi Phantomhive.

Puis on jouit à deux.

Phantomhive semblait content.

En sortant de la douche, il me sauta au cou et me dit :

-Je veux le refaire, sensei.

-Non une autre fois, cela m'a fatigué.

-Vous n'êtes pas si vieux que cela sensei, vous avez encore de l'énergie je suis sûr.

-Tu ne veux pas un câlin à la place ?

-Ok pour cette fois mais je veux que l'on le fasse toutes les semaines maintenant. Dans l'école, on pourra ?

-je dois vraiment te répondre ?

-Non je sais ce que vous allez dire non, répondit Ciel.

-Tu comprends vite, Phantomhive.

Je me demandais si une fois par semaine suffirait maintenant que j'avais enfin découvert une autre facette de Phantomhive.


	19. Chapter 19

Phantomhive veut aller au karaoké avec moi.

Il y est allé avec Alois, le mec qui avait des vues sur lui.

C'était le week end dernier.

Ciel entra dans la salle et vit Alois tout seul.

-Ils sont ou les autres ?

-Ils m'ont lâché. On sera que deux.

-Ok cela aurait été plus sympa quand même à plusieurs non ?

-Bande de lâcheurs, répondit Alois.

-On peut quand même s'amuser à deux, répondit Ciel.

Ciel chanta deux chansons, Alois deux autres puis suit un duo.

-Tu devrais venir avec ton copain, Ciel.

-Il n'aime pas ce genre de truc je pense.

-Il est de quel lycée ?

-Un loin, répondit Ciel.

-Il vient souvent te voir du coup ?

Ciel était obligé de mentir, il ne pouvait pas dire que son copain il le croisait tous les jours.

-Oui le week-end.

-Il a notre âge ? demanda Alois.

-Oui.

-Je pourrais le rencontrer ? Tu pourrais l'inviter, on se ferait un karaoké tous ensemble.

-Non il est timide et ce n'est pas son truc.

Ciel ne pouvait pas inviter Sebastian.

Une semaine après, Phantomhive me demande :

-On pourra aller au karaoké ?

-Non ce n'est pas trop mon truc, vas-y avec les gens de ton âge.

-Mais sensei, j'ai envie d'y aller avec vous. On pourrait flirter là-bas, répondit Ciel.

-Ce n'est pas parce qu'on a fait l'amour que l'on doit le faire partout. En plus le faire là-bas non.

-Une fois, sensei.

Je me disais qu'une fois, cela lui ferait plaisir.

-Ok mais une fois.

C'est ainsi que le dimanche suivant, je me retrouvais avec Phantomhive au karaoké.

-Chantez avec moi, sensei.

-Non je n'aime pas chanter mais toi amuses-toi.

Phantomhive s'y est donné à cœur joie.

Dix chansons plus tard, Ciel avait toujours de l'énergie.

-Tu ne te lasses pas, Phantomhive ?

-Non, chantez une dernière avec moi.

-Non, on est vers la fin en plus, il reste 3 minutes.

-C'est passé trop vite, sensei.

On sortait de la salle et on croisa son ami, Alois.

-Ho Ciel, et sensei ?

Je devais trouver une raison pour être avec mon élève un dimanche.

-Je …

Mais Alois me coupa et nous dit de le suivre.

Quand on entra, je vis Claude, le directeur.

Dans ma tête, la logique se faisait instinctivement.

-Asseyez-vous tous les deux, on va parler, dit Claude.

-Je crois que j'ai compris vous aussi avec Alois, vous … ?

-Oui je suis avec lui et pour ma part j'avais des doutes sur vos rapprochements avec Phantomhive. Aucun élève ne passe autant de temps avec son professeur. Depuis quand cela dure ?

-Quelques mois et vous ? demanda Sebastian.

-Un an, j'ai commencé à ses 15 ans.

-Vous ne comptez pas le licencier, directeur ? demanda Ciel.

-Non on a un secret en commun. J'espère que vous ne diriez rien pour nous, je ferai de même pour vous et Phantomhive.

-Bien sûr, répondit Sebastian.

-Je ne te croyais pas Ciel. Un élève d'un autre lycée et le temps que tu passais avec le prof, dit Alois.

-Etes-vous sérieux directeur envers Alois ? demanda Sebastian.

-Bien sûr, il n'est pas juste qu'un plan. Je l'aime vraiment. Je suppose que c'est pareil pour vous non ?

-Oui je l'aime vraiment.

-Je vous aime vraiment directeur aussi. Au lycée, il est complétement froid avec moi. Personne ne doit nous découvrir. Mais au fond, c'est un mec sympa, dit Alois.

-Tu me lances des fleurs là, Alois.

-Sensei est un vrai tsundere mais au final, il est plus affectueux qu'il n'y parait. Quand on est tous les deux c'est un peu comme un ours câlin.

-Un quoi, Phantomhive ?

-Ben c'est vrai vous cachez votre vraie personnalité, sensei. Vous en avez profité pour flirter ici ?

-On n'a pas le droit de flirter dans les karaokés, Ciel, répondit Alois.

-Ce n'est pas pour cela qu'il ne faut pas le faire, répondit Ciel.

-Phantomhive, tu lis beaucoup trop, répondit Sebastian.

-Que lis-tu Phantomhive ? demanda Claude.

-Je lis du bl.

-Bl ? demanda Claude.

-Phantomhive est un amateur de romance gay, il lit du yaoi, c'est un fudanshi.

-Un quoi ? demanda Claude.

-Un mec qui aime le bl, répondit Alois.

-L'équivalent d'une fujoshi.

-Vous avez lus un guide sur le sujet ou quoi, sensei ? demanda Ciel.

-Oui je me suis renseigné un minimum, Phantomhive.

Il était d'ailleurs le temps de partir.

-On doit y aller Phantomhive, à moins que tu veuilles rester ici.

-Non je vous suis. On peut aller au cinéma ce soir ?

-Il y a cours demain, Phantomhive, pas question. La semaine prochaine si tu veux.

-Vous aimez quel genre de film, sensei ?

-Tu le découvriras la semaine prochaine, Phantomhive.

Je venais de découvrir que je n'étais pas le seul à braver l'interdit. Je comptais faire de Claude mon allié.


	20. Chapter 20

C'est bientôt le festival culturel.

Ciel est excité moi moins.

-Sensei, vous allez venir voir notre stand ?

-Cela dépend c'est quel genre cette année ?

-On fait la maison hantée, d'ailleurs je voulais vous demander …

-Ne me le demandes pas, je devine d'avance, c'est non, répondit Sebastian.

-Enfin, ce serait parfait comme rôle, c'est marrant d'effrayer les gens, non ?

-Non les vampires ne sont pas des clichés à ridiculiser, Phantomhive. On me l'a déjà proposé et c'est non.

-Qui vous l'a proposé, sensei ? demanda Ciel.

-Un élève qui s'est déteint les cheveux, il ne respecte pas le règlement d'ailleurs. Je lui ai dit non.

-Le mec dans ma classe ? Il est sympa. On est amis.

-Tu devrais lui dire dans ce cas qu'il n'avait pas le droit de se teindre en blond, c'est interdit.

-Je me demande si je ne devrais pas faire pareil, répondit Ciel.

-Hors de question. Je te l'interdis.

-Vous n'avez rien à m'interdire, ce sont mes cheveux et j'en fais ce que je veux, répondit Ciel.

(Ciel en blond= Alois de dos).

-Tu veux savoir pourquoi je suis contre ?

-Oui sensei.

-Ce serait moche sur toi, tu es japonais pas européen.

-Vous êtes méchant sensei.

-C'est la vérité, c'est contre nature de se teindre les cheveux quand on en a des si beau que toi, répondit Sebastian.

-Vous dites cela pour que je ne le fasse pas ?

-Non parce que je le pense, répondit Sebastian.

-Vous êtes trop gentil sensei mais je le ferai si je veux.

-Tu es libre mais tu sais ce que j'en pense et on te fera la remarque dans le lycée.

-Je m'en fiche. Du coup c'est non pour la maison hantée ?

-Si tu renonces à ton idée, je dirai peut- être oui, répondit Sebastian.

-Vous faites du chantage, sensei. Faites attention sinon vous ne mangerez plus.

Il est vrai que je dépendais de Phantomhive pour me nourrir.

Les cours ont repris et cette fois Ciel n'est pas venue.

Je me suis dit qu'il était occupé et en rentrant chez moi je l'ai vu avec un élève, le fameux blond.

Je ne voulais pas le suivre mais la tentation était forte. Je voulais savoir ce qu'il faisait avec lui.

A un moment, ils se sont arrêtés devant un love hôtel.

-Phantomhive, ou tu vas ?

Je commençais à m'inquiéter.

Finalement il n'est pas entré mais seul son ami blond. J'étais rassuré mais pourquoi Phantomhive s'est arrêté devant ?

Il revient au bout d'un moment.

Puis ils continuent et je les suis toujours discrètement.

Ce coup-ci ils sont entrés dans une pharmacie.

-Tu vas acheter quoi dans une pharmacie, Phantomhive ?

Ils y restent dix minutes puis ressortent et je vois un sac avec Phantomhive.

-C'est douteux.

Je commence à en avoir marre, ils continuent à entrer dans un autre endroit, une pâtisserie.

-Phantomhive, tu aimes ce genre de chose ?

Il ressort avec une boite contenant des gâteaux sûrement.

Finalement ils se quittent mais Phantomhive est un peu trop tactile à mon goût.

Il le prend dans ses bras et me fixe.

-J'ai été repéré apparemment. Phantomhive tu es terrible.

Une fois son ami parti. Il vient vers moi.

-Sensei, vous vous conduisez comme un stalker.

-Tu faisais quoi avec lui et c'est quoi ce sac ? Pourquoi tu étais dans un love hôtel ?

-Vous posez beaucoup de questions sensei, répondit Ciel.

-Réponds-moi et pourquoi tu étais proche de lui ?

-Vous êtes jaloux, sensei ?

-Evidemment, Phantomhive, tu vas dans une pharmacie acheter des capotes puis tu restes devant un love hôtel avec un autre mec.

-Et la pâtisserie, cela n'est pas douteux ? demanda Ciel.

-Non que tu aimes ce genre de gâteaux, je le savais. Je veux des réponses.

-Calmez-vous sensei. Allons nous asseoir et je vais vous expliquer.

Phantomhive commenca à m'expliquer.

-Si j'ai été dans une pharmacie, c'est effectivement pour en acheter. Le love hôtel c'était pour lui, il allait embrasser son mec avant qu'il ne tourne son film.

-Son film ? demanda Sebastian.

-Oui il est acteur porno. Il a 30 ans son mec, répondit Ciel.

-Pourquoi aucun de tes amis ne respectent la loi ? Entre nous, Alois et ce mec là …

-Il lui a proposé de rester regarder mais il a refusé, j'étais invité aussi.

-C'était un porno gay ou hétéro ?

-Bi en fait, son copain est des deux côtés, un plan à trois en gros, répondit Ciel.

-Je ne crois pas ce que j'entends…

-Sensei, je n'y ai pas été.

-Alors pourquoi tu es allé acheter des préservatifs avec lui ?

-Ben il n'osait pas, je l'ai aidé.

-Ce n'est pas le rôle de son mec de 30 ans ? demanda Sebastian.

-Non ce n'est pas le rôle d'un partenaire mais des deux, répondit Ciel.

-C'est pourquoi tu y penses, Phantomhive ? J'y pense déjà.

-Je peux y penser aussi. En fait je voulais aussi lui poser des questions sur ses cheveux.

-Tu envisages toujours de le faire, Phantomhive ?

-Oui mais je sais que vous n'êtes pas d'accord, sensei.

-Peu importe ce que je pense, tu pourras toujours teindre par-dessus.

-Merci sensei, je le ferai ce week-end, répondit Ciel.

J'étais curieux de voir ce que cela allait donner sur Phantomhive.


	21. Chapter 21

Le lundi suivant Phantomhive était blond.

J'étais étonné, je m'attendais à pire.

-Le directeur m'a engueulé, sensei.

-Tu t'étonnes, je te l'avais dit non ?

-Oui mais je m'en fiche je ne changerai pas. Cela vous plait sensei ?

-Ben je m'attendais à pire. Tu es plutôt mignon comme cela. J'aime bien.

-Merci, sensei.

-Vous allez dire oui pour la maison hantée ?

-Oui mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi. Je dois faire semblant d'effrayer des élèves, c'est d'un pathétique pour un vrai vampire si vieux que moi.

-Non vous n'êtes pas si vieux, sensei. Vous serez super sexy, je viendrais et vous pourrez me faire peur et profitez de moi.

-Phantomhive …

-Je sais mais c'est un contexte excitant, on pourrait le faire quand tout le monde sera parti et dans le noir personne ne nous verra.

-Non c'est un lycée ici, répondit Sebastian.

-Vous n'êtes pas drôle sensei.

-Je suis un adulte, tu comprendras un jour quand tu le seras que tout n'est pas drôle.

-Voilà pourquoi je vais m'amuser tant que je suis jeune avec vous.

-Amuses-toi avec tes amis, Phantomhive.

-Je l'ai fait et vous m'avez suivi.

-J'essaierai de ne plus le faire, je ne te promets rien, Phantomhive. Tu avais une attitude douteuse, répondit Sebastian.

-La prochaine, faisons-le ensemble. On pourrait acheter des fringues, sensei.

-Pour qui toi ou moi ?

-Moi ou vous.

-Les vêtements ne m'intéressent pas.

-Pour moi alors, répondit Ciel.

-Si tu veux, Phantomhive.

-Dans les cabines, on pourra ?

-Il y a un endroit ou tu ne veux pas flirter, Phantomhive ?

-Non avec vous partout, sensei.

Je le trouvais plutôt mignon.

-On verra, Phantomhive.

Puis vint ce fameux festival.

J'avais donc passé la journée à jouer le jeu, effrayer des lycéens.

Je commençais à m'ennuyer par chance, la journée se terminait.

-Ciel, tu n'as pas encore dans la maison hantée ?

-Non je vais y aller, j'ai fait la pub pour le stand toute la journée, répondit Ciel.

-Il ne reste plus personne à part le prof de maths, tu aurais dû demander à quelqu'un de te remplacer.

-Pas grave, je suis sûr qu'il sera effrayant.

Je savais que Phantomhive allait passait, je ne voulais pas perdre mon temps avec lui comme les autres lycéens.

Phantomhive entra.

J'avancais vers lui lentement, il s'attendait sûrement à ce que je joue le jeu.

Une fois derrière lui, j'étais assez proche de lui.

Je l'enlacais puis lui murmurais à l'oreille :

-Tu as était long à venir, on y va ?

-Vous auriez dû dire un truc effrayant sensei.

-Je t'en prie, les autres lycéens oui mais avec toi pas besoin de faire semblant.

-Dites un truc effrayant, une fois, pour me faire plaisir, répondit Ciel.

-Ok mais une fois. Jeune homme, tu oses entrer tu n'as pas peur ?

-Non je devrais ? demanda Ciel.

-Tu me dis de jouer alors que tu es la victime la moins crédible ? Trêve de plaisanterie. En fait, tu portes quoi, on dirait une queue de lapin ?

-Oui je suis déguisé en lapin, c'était pour attirer l'attention pour le stand.

-Ce n'est pas très effrayant un lapin, Phantomhive.

-Je sais mais ce n'est pas moi qui ai choisi.

-Maintenant, on s'en va, répondit Sebastian.

-Attendez on peut en profiter, il ne doit plus rester personne dans le lycée.

-Non on ne fera rien ici, Phantomhive, je vais me changer.

Puis d'un coup, plus de lumière.

-Sensei, on est dans le noir…

-Ne me dit pas que tu trouves cela excitant, Phantomhive.

Phantomhive semblait avoir peur.

En y réfléchissant, quand on dormait il insistait toujours pour avoir la lampe allumée.

-Ne me dit pas qu'un grand garcon comme toi a peur du noir ?

-Si vous pouvez vous moquez, sensei.

-Je ne me moquerai pas de toi mais j'aimerais comprendre pourquoi.

-J'ai peur des fantômes, sensei …

Je n'en revenais pas, il avait peur des fantômes et sortait avec un vampire.

-Je suis un vampire, tu n'es pas censé avoir plus peur que je te tue un jour que quelqu'un d'invisible ?

-Ce n'est pas logique je sais.

-On va s'en aller. Je prends mes affaires avant.

Je partais à la recherche de mes vêtements mais Phantomhive me collait.

-Je ne vais pas m'en aller. Tu peux me lâcher.

-Pas question, sensei, répondit Ciel.

-Phantomhive je vais trouver plus difficilement si tu ne me lâches pas.

-J'ai peur, sensei.

-Je sais, Phantomhive.

Je trouvais enfin mes vêtements.

-On y va, suis-moi.

Le lycée était plongé dans le noir, par chance j'avais une bonne vision nocturne.

On est sorti assez rapidement.

-Sensei, merci sans vous je serai resté tout seul.

Je pouvais voir plus clairement son costume lapin.

-C'est ridicule, sensei, vous pouvez le dire.

-Non t'es plutôt mignon en lapin, je te mangerai bien Phantomhive.

-Vous n'êtes pas végétarien, sensei ?

-Oui mais quand on te voit, on a envie de te sauter directement, répondit Sebastian.

Phantomhive me donnait faim.

-Vous voulez me sauter sensei ?

-Parles mieux, tu veux, il y a des manières de te dire les choses.

-Vous préfère baiser, faire l'amour ou étreindre ou se faire prendre peut-être ?

-Tu as plus de vocabulaire que je pensais, Phantomhive.

-Je suis intelligent sensei si vous en doutiez.

-Non tu iras loin dans la vie. Tu as une idée de ce que tu veux faire après ?

-Oui restez avec vous toute ma vie.

-Je parlais de profession, Phantomhive.

-Je ne sais pas sensei.

-Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que tu veux faire après le lycée ?

-Femme au foyer. Je vous ferai le ménage, de bons petits plats et que vous pourrez me prendre dans la cuisine.

-Phantomhive, même si tu plaisantes c'est sexiste envers le rôle supposé d'une femme, tu en as conscience ? demanda Sebastian.

-Je sais sensei, mais comme je ne suis pas doué pour le ménage et le cuisine, vous pourrez toujours me prendre dans la cuisine.

-Phantomhive, tu ne t'améliores pas avec le temps.

-Vous ne voulez pas, sensei ? demanda Ciel.

-Non je veux que tu travailles. Je ne veux pas d'un homme au foyer, répondit Sebastian.

-C'est méchant, sensei. Je pense faire des petits jobs par ci par là le temps de trouver ce que je veux faire en même temps que la fac, répondit Ciel.

-Tu as le temps remarque, tu n'as que 15 ans.

-Bientôt 16 ans, sensei.

-Ah tu fais quelque chose en général pour le fêter ? Je devrai t'offrir quelque chose, que veux-tu ?

-Je vous veux, toute la nuit.

-Cela tu peux l'avoir tout le temps. Tu ne veux pas autre chose ? demanda Sebastian.

-Non je veux juste vous. Mes parents envoient toujours quelque chose espérant compenser leur absence et leur indifférence générale.

-Ils ne reviennent pas juste pour te voir ? demanda Sebastian.

-Non je ne suis pas assez important pour qu'ils reviennent mais je le sais bien d'avance.

-Je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire Phantomhive. Les relations familiales sont toutes différentes.

-Vous ne quitterez jamais sensei ?

-Je n'en ai pas l'intention pour l'instant, tu peux être sûr que je ne te laisserai pas partir si facilement, répondit Sebastian.

-Et si je trouvais mieux que vous ?

-Ce n'est pas demain que tu trouveras mieux, Phantomhive. Tu m'abandonnerais alors que tu as enfin réussi à m'avoir ?

-Non sensei. Je vous garde pour moi. Pas question de vous donner à quelqu'un d'autre.

-On devrait rentrer maintenant, il ne fait pas chaud. Et ce costume, j'aimerais bien que tu l'enlèves.

-Vous êtes un sacré coquin, sensei, répondit Ciel.

En effet, personne depuis mon ex n'avait eu autant d'intérêt pour moi.


	22. Chapter 22

Depuis que Ciel est blond, j'ai l'impression que sa cote de popularité auprès des autres mecs ne fait qu'augmenter.

Comme je ne peux pas intervenir et personne n'est au courant. C'est assez rageant.

En plus j'ai peur de le confondre avec Alois, son ami, du moins de loin.

Je l'entendais venir d'avance.

-Sensei, aidez-moi.

Il ferme la porte derrière lui.

-Tu as un souci, Phantomhive ?

-Oui il y a un gars qui n'arrête pas de me suivre.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas. Il m'a abordé en me disant que j'étais son genre. J'ai beau lui avoir dit non, il revient toujours.

-Je vois.

-Là vous devriez me dire un truc du genre « je m'en occupe, il ne t'embêtera plus ».

-Tu oublis que personne n'est au courant, Phantomhive. Et puis tu es assez grand pour gérer toi-même ce genre de situation.

-Mais c'est votre rôle de petit-ami, vous devez éliminer les mecs qui me tournent autour de moi, répondit Ciel.

-Non on est dans la réalité. Je ne veux pas dévoiler notre relation. Tu sauras gérer tout seul.

-Et si un mec me draguait dans un bar ? demanda Ciel.

-Je n'irai pas dans un bar avec toi. Tu as 15 ans, tu n'as pas le droit d'y entrer, je te rappelle, répondit Sebastian.

-J'y suis déjà aller sensei.

-Je n'en doute pas mais ce sera sans moi, on se ferait repérer directement.

-Vous avez si peur que cela se sache ? demanda Ciel.

-Oui je ne suis pas aussi confiant que toi, Phantomhive. Personne ne sait que je suis gay. En plus si on apprenait que je sortais avec un élève.

-Moi cela ne me générait pas que cela se sache. En plus, on ne peut pas vous virer. Vous vous inquiéter pour rien, sensei.

-Toi au contraire pas assez.

-Pourquoi attendre la fac pour que tout le monde soit au courant ? Je compte bien le dire à mes parents un jour, répondit Ciel.

-Parce que dès que tu auras finis le lycée, je n'aurai plus d'autorité sur toi. Tu es mineur, ce qui inclut que tu as beau être consentant, je suis le coupable. On pensera toujours qu'en tant qu'adulte je t'aurai influencé.

-On s'en fiche de la loi, sensei.

-Pas moi, c'est pour cela que je ne dirai rien sur nous avant la fac. C'est aussi pour être sûr que dans 2 ans, on sera encore ensemble.

-Vous en doutez sensei ?

-Non mais tu es jeune. Tu pourrais te lasser et finir par tomber amoureux d'un mec de ton âge. Dans ce cas, je ne pourrais pas t'empêcher de vivre ta jeunesse.

-Vous me laisseriez partir sensei ?

-Non mais je ne pourrais pas t'emprisonner si tu veux aller voir ailleurs, Phantomhive.

-Moi je suis sûr que dans deux ans, on sera encore ensemble. Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous doutez de mes sentiments pour vous.

-Tu as mal compris. Je n'en doute pas mais je suis réaliste. Tu vas grandir, évoluer et tu ne voudras plus forcément d'un vieux comme moi.

Phantomhive s'emporta pour la première fois comme je ne l'avais jamais vu.

-Vous êtes un idiot sensei. Je vous déteste. Puisque vous doutez de moi, je ne viendrai plus vous voir. Vous serez tranquille maintenant.

-Phantomhive, attends…

Il ne me répondit pas.

-Comment je vais faire pour manger ? Mais surtout comment je vais faire pour qu'il me reparle ?

Je ne sa vais pas vraiment ce que j'allais faire.

Le jour suivant, dans mon cours, Phantomhive ne me regardait même pas.

Cela m'énervait vraiment, mais je ne pouvais pas le montrer.

Je décidais donc d'en parler avec quelqu'un qui était dans la même situation que moi.

-Bien je vois donc il vous en veut de ne pas vouloir officialiser votre relation et de croire que votre relation se terminera quand il sera majeur, dit Claude.

-Oui on peut résumer cela comme cela. Que feriez-vous si Alois vous demandait d'officialiser votre relation ?

-Je suppose qu'il me le demandera un jour. Je préfère attendre qu'il soit majeur. Mais bon, cela finira par se savoir sûrement, répondit Claude.

-Vous le feriez ?

-Oui pour lui, répondit Claude.

-Je devrais donc officialiser vous pensez ?

-Faites comme vous voulez.

Je sorti avec encore moins d'idées de ce que j'allais faire.

Devrais-je revenir vers lui et m'excuser mais de quoi ?

Je n'étais pas en tort. J'étais juste réaliste et Phantomhive était jeune et était plein d'optimisme.

J'avais énormément de chance d'avoir quelqu'un qui croyait autant en nous alors pourquoi je doutais autant ?

A la fin de la journée pas de trace de Phantomhive.

Je rentrais chez moi quand je le croisais avec Alois.

Je voulais lui parler mais un côté de moi attendait de voir au bout de combien de temps il reviendrait de lui-même.

Je passais donc devant lui.

-Tu devrais lui parler, Ciel.

-Non il ne croit pas en nous, si sensei veut me parler il vient de lui-même.

-Il va penser que tu ne comptes pas pour lui, Ciel. Tu veux qu'il te déteste ?

-Sensei ne me détestera jamais.

-Si tu continues comme cela, pas sûr qu'il veuille d'un gamin comme toi.

-C'est sa faute, il n'agit pas comme un petit-ami et en plus il ne veut rien officialiser, répondit Ciel.

-Mets-toi à sa place, il n'a pas fait son coming out lui.

Le lendemain, interrogation, je passais dans la classe, en surveillant qu'il n'y ait pas de triche.

Je m'arrêtais vers Phantomhive et lui chuchota :

-Tu comptes faire la gueule combien de temps ? Quel gamin tu es !

Phantomhive me regarda mais semblait en colère.

A la fin du cours, je l'appelais et lui dis de venir me voir mais il ne m'écouta pas.

Je décidais donc d'agir enfin et de le forcer à me reparler.

Alors qu'il allait sortir de la classe, je le retiens.

-Cela suffit ton attitude de gamin, combien de temps encore tu comptes ne pas me parler ?

-Sensei, je fais ce que je veux. Vous n'avez pas à me donner d'ordres. Après tout je ne suis rien pour vous, vous n'êtes même pas sûr de notre couple. Vous n'êtes que mon prof.

-C'est faux Phantomhive. Je suis ton copain et ton prof. Je t'ordonne de me reparler si je veux. Maintenant tu me suis, on va parler.

Je pris Phantomhive et le forca à me suivre.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne l'enlève pas. Pas la peine d'appeler la police ou de prévenir quelqu'un. Je suis son petit-ami et on doit parler ensemble.

Je partis avec Phantomhive sous le regard étonné de toute la classe.

Je pense que maintenant tout le monde a deviné, on ne peut pas revenir en arrière.

Sur le parking, j'obligeais Phantomhive à s'asseoir dans ma voiture.

-Sensei, c'est de l'enlèvement, vous n'avez pas le droit.

-J'ai tous les droits te concernant, Phantomhive .

Dans la voiture, Phantomhive faisait la tête.

-Tu es tellement têtu que j'ai dû en venir à cette méthode peu recommandable. Note qu'au passage, tout le monde est au courant maintenant pour nous. Toi qui m'as demandé de le faire, c'est chose faite.

Phantomhive ne voulait pas discuter ni même me regarder.

-Tu es vraiment un gamin, Phantomhive.

-Et vous vous êtes méchant. Je vous déteste.

-Parce que je ne me comporte pas comme dans tes bl, Phantomhive ? Tu as conscience de ce que je viens de faire ?

-Je vous déteste, sensei.

Arrivé chez moi, je lâche Phantomhive.

-Je vous déteste, sensei.

-J'ai compris cela mais on doit parler. Après si tu veux ne plus me voir, tu pourras. Je vais commencer.

Je commençais donc à parler.

-Tu agis comme un véritablement gosse. Tu voudrais que je fasse quoi ? Que je dégage tous les mecs qui te tournent autour ? Tu veux savoir la vérité ? Je crève d'envie de le faire mais je ne peux pas parce que je suis un adulte et ton professeur du moins pour l'instant.

-Faites-le alors. Vous êtes toujours distant et froid envers moi. Vous n'agissez pas comme un petit-ami. Le pire c'est quand quand vous dites que l'on ne restera pas ensemble dans deux ans. Moi je veux passer ma vie avec vous sensei mais vous non.

-Phantomhive, tu as mal compris. Je te faisais juste remarquer que l'on ne sait pas ce qu'il peut arriver dans la vie. J'ai évidemment envie de rester avec toi mais je m'en voudrais de te priver de ta jeunesse et que tu te rendes comptes dans deux ans que tu as perdu du temps avec moi. Je ne sais pas du tout ce nous réserve l'avenir mais rends-toi compte. Tu vas mourir avant moi et je serai seul de nouveau.

-Alors transformez-moi sensei, je serai avec vous pour toujours comme cela.

-Non c'est impossible. Je ne veux pas que tu sois comme moi, Phantomhive.

-Mais je le veux moi, pourquoi vous n'avez pas confiance en vous sensei ?

-Mon ex, il m'a quitté pour un mec plus jeune. Depuis je doute.

-Votre ex est un imbécile, sensei. Je ne compte pas vous quitter, répondit Ciel.

-Tu ne sais pas, Phantomhive.

-Si je le sais. Je ne veux rien d'autre que vous, le reste de ma vie.

Puis Phantomhive s'est approché de moi.

Il me demanda :

-Vous n'avez pas faim, sensei ?

J'avais en effet pris du substitut habituel mais cela ne valait pas le sang de Phantomhive.

-Si mais c'est mauvais.

-Je suis désolé de vous avoir laisser mourir de faim, je vais me rattraper. Mangez, sensei.

-Non.

-Pourquoi vous refusez, sensei ?

-Parce que tu vas croire que je ne m'intéresse qu'à ton sang.

-Non je sais très bien que vous m'aimez mais vous aimez aussi mon sang. Je suis content d'être votre repas préféré, sensei.

-Je ne devrais pas devenir dépendant de toi, sinon un jour…

-Je ne disparaitrais jamais, sensei. Vous m'avez assez prouvé que vous teniez à moi. J'ai adoré ce que vous avez fait, en plus tout le monde est au courant. Comme cela, plus aucun mec ne viendra m'embêter.

-Après cela, je ne compte pas les laisser trainer autour. Cela te gêne si j'agis comme un seme inconscient et que je fais une crise de jalousie à chaque mec trop proche de toi ? demanda Sebastian.

-J'adorerai sensei. Vous seriez trop sexy en seme dominateur.

-Phantomhive, tu es prévisible. Tu es beaucoup trop mignon. Comment j'ai fait pour t'avoir ?

-C'est plutôt moi qui ai de la chance de vous avoir, sensei.

Je décidais de couper ce rapport entre nous.

-Désormais tutoies-moi et partout.

-Sensei, vous êtes sûr ? Même au lycée ? On pourra le faire au lycée dans l'infirmerie ?

-Phantomhive non pas de sexe au lycée et pourquoi l'infirmerie ?

-Parce que c'est sexy comme endroit.

-Non je ne trouve pas. Tu empêches les gens réellement malades de pouvoir y venir, c'est mal.

-Sensei, vous cassez mon fantasme.

-Sebastian, pas sensei dorénavant.

Phantomhive avait du mal à me tutoyer.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude…

-Tu la prendras, Ciel. Maintenant je veux bien te manger.

-Je suis tout à … toi.

-Tu es mignon, Ciel. Tu hésites.

-C'est compliqué, je suis habitué à vous appeler sensei.

Comment Ciel faisait-il pour être si mignon ? Je craque littéralement.


	23. Chapter 23

Le matin suivant, je regardais Phantomhive dormir.

-Il parait si innocent quand il dort.

Ciel se réveilla.

-Sensei.

Puis il se rendit compte que désormais il pouvait tutoyer son professeur.

-Pardon j'ai du mal, Sebastian…

-Ce n'est pas grave, si tu as mal tu peux toujours m'appeler sensei le temps de t'habituer.

-Mais ce ne serait juste si tu me tutoies.

Apparemment, tu as plus de facilité avec le tu, si on commençait par cela ? Après tu diras mon prénom quand tu seras plus à l'aise, répondit Sebastian.

-Oui tu as raison.

Phantomhive semblait trouvait cela étrange.

-Vous êtes mon professeur alors c'est bizarre.

-Tu trouves cela bizarre après ce que l'on a fait ? Ce n'est que du tutoiement après tout.

-Ben vous êtes mon professeur …

-Cela ne t'a empêché de me draguer, alors me tutoyer ce n'est rien.

-Si au contraire, ce n'est pas comme coucher avec vous, répondit Ciel.

-Tu trouves plus gênant de me tutoyer que de coucher avec moi ?

-Oui …

-Tu es vraiment un drôle de cas, Ciel.

-Ce n'est pas gentil, Sebastian.

-Je disais cela dans le sens ou tu as une logique toute personnelle. C'est mignon.

-Arrêtez de dire que je suis mignon, je ne suis pas une fille.

-Non et par chance tu es un mec. Cela me donne pas mal d'avantage.

-Comme ? demanda Ciel.

-Pas de risques de bébé.

-Vous ne voulez vraiment pas d'enfants ?

-Non.

-Comment auriez-vous fait si vous aviez été bi ou hétéro ? demanda Ciel.

-Je suis gay, la question ne se pose pas.

L'heure tournait.

-Il va être temps de bouger, tu as cours.

-On y va ensemble donc ? Maintenant tout le monde est au courant. Comment on fait si les gens nous insultent ou nous agressent ?

-Je ne pense pas que cela arrivera et je pense pouvoir régler le problème si la question se pose.

On a donc été au lycée ensemble.

-Bien, on y est, tu as peur Ciel ?

-Oui un peu pas toi ?

-Non à voir la tête des gens, je n'ai pas vu de violence en eux, répondit Sebastian.

Claude vint dans notre direction.

-J'ai entendus parler de votre coming out. Par contre éviter de refaire le coup d'un enlèvement.

-Je suis désolé, répondit Sebastian.

-Et bien sûr, je compte sur vous pour ne rien dire sur moi et Alois.

-Bien sûr, répondit Sebastian.

-Vous attendez quoi pour rentrer ?

-Ben j'ai peur de la réaction des autres élèves, répondit Ciel.

-Oui si cela se trouve on se fera huer ou insulter, répondit Sebastian.

-J'en doute mais n'oubliez pas le règlement pas de sexe dans le lycée, dit Claude.

Claude parti.

Je me décidais.

-On y va, Ciel.

-Sebastian, on peut se donner la main ?

-Je suppose mais cela ne fera pas bizarre ?

-Non on est en couple et c'est ce que les couples font, répondit Ciel.

On se décida donc et les regards étaient portés sur nous mais je n'y voyais rien de méchant.

Arrivé devant ma classe, je lâchais Phantomhive.

-Vous n'oubliez rien ?

-Tu crois vraiment que l'on peut s'embrasser ici ?

-Oui, allez-y.

J'embrassais Phantomhive pour la première fois au lycée.

Puis il me quitta pour aller en cours de sport.

Mon cours se passa normalement.

Midi vint et Ciel vint comme à son habitude.

-Sebastian…

Phantomhive avait perdu de sa confiance.

-Si cela te bloque, tu peux redire sensei, tu sais.

-Non je veux te tutoyer.

-Tu as eu des remarques ?

-Non aucunes et dans ton cours ?

-Non plus.

-Cela se passe assez bien au final, répondit Ciel.

-Tant mieux, mais il y a toujours une personne qui finit par poser souci et qui cherchent les ennuis.

-Vous croyez ?

-Oui mais pour l'instant tout va bien, répondit Sebastian.

Puis la routine, Ciel mon repas.

La fin des cours et un Ciel excité.

-Sensei non Sebastian, je veux un rendez-vous avec … toi demain.

-Tu as vraiment du mal avec mon prénom toi et le tutoiement apparemment.

-Je suis désolé, cela fait trop bizarre. Je n'ai pas l'habitude.

-Tu peux continuer avec sensei si tu préfères.

-Non on est un couple et c'est ce que font les amoureux entre eux.

-Ciel, ce n'est pas grave. Tu fais comme tu veux, répondit Sebastian.

-Et pour le rendez-vous ?

-Si tu veux. Tu voudrais aller ou ? demanda Sebastian.

-Pourquoi vous me demandez toujours ou je veux aller au lieu d'aller ou vous vous voulez ? demanda Ciel.

-Parce que l'important c'est dans une relation c'est de penser aux désirs de son partenaire et d'être à son écoute.

-Non, je suis égoïste de vous imposer ce que j'aime, sensei.

-Tu ne m'imposes rien, si je n'aime pas je te dirai non, répondit Sebastian.

-Soyez plus égoïste avec moi sensei, ne dites pas oui parce que cela me fait plaisir, répondit Ciel.

Je trouvais cela touchant, Ciel se souciait de moi. Il s'inquiétait que je ne pense pas à moi.

Je décidais donc de le rassurer.

-Je ne te dirai jamais oui pour te faire plaisir, Ciel. Tu peux être sûr que je ne mâcherai pas mes mots si tu fais quelque chose qui me déplait un jour.

-Vous pourriez être méchant, sensei ?

-Oui mais si tu me trompes avec quelqu'un d'autre ou si tu vas trop loin un jour, répondit Sebastian.

-Je ne vous tromperai jamais, sensei.

-Si tu essaies, tu es prévenue, répondit Sebastian.

-Sebastian je veux aller à l'aquarium.

-Bon choix. Allons-y demain.


	24. Chapter 24

C'est samedi et aujourd'hui, c'est comme un premier rendez-vous avec Phantomhive.

On est allé à l'aquarium.

Je n'ai jamais trop apprécié ce genre d'endroits mais Phantomhive voulait y aller.

Au final tant que je passe du temps, peu importe ou nous sommes.

Phanthomhive s'excitait tout seul.

-Vous avez vus celui-là ? Il est énorme.

-Ce n'est qu'un poisson Phantomhive.

-Mais il est énorme et vous avez vus celui-là ?

-Oui Ciel, j'ai faim.

-Ah vous voulez mangez ? Mais ici cela va être compliqué.

-Non pas si on trouve un endroit discret, répondit Sebastian.

-Ou cela ? demanda Ciel.

Finalement nous nous sommes retrouvés dans les toilettes.

-C'est glauque, sensei.

-Tu préfères effrayer tout le monde, Ciel ?

-Ils croiraient peut-être à un cosplay.

-Non ils appelleraient une ambulance, répondit Sebastian.

-A cause du sang ?

-Oui, Ciel maintenant laisses-moi manger.

Je prenais mon temps pour goûter phantomhive.

Je ne m'en lassais pas.

Je priais même pour qu'il ne doive jamais partir loin de moi sur une longue période.

-J'ai faim, sensei moi aussi.

Je finissais donc pour libérer, Phantomhive.

Une fois finie, Ciel se plaignit des traces.

-J'en ai plein, vous êtes un vrai gourmand ces temps-ci. Vous finirez par me tuer à ce rythme-là.

-Non je profite juste, je ne prendrais jamais de grosses quantités, répondit Sebastian.

-Vous pourriez me transformer, sensei.

-J'ai dit pas maintenant. Tu es trop jeune.

-Vous n'êtes plus contre ? demanda Ciel.

-Quand tu seras plus âgé et si tu es toujours déterminé, répondit Sebastian.

Ciel mangea puis on visita le reste.

Sur le chemin du retour, on croisa le fameux ami blond de Ciel.

-Tiens, en rendez-vous sensei ?

Je cru reconnaitre le mec qui l'accompagnait.

Je l'avais vu mais je ne me souvenais plus d'où.

-On était, répondit Ciel.

-Tu devrais te recolorer les cheveux, c'est interdit.

-Ciel est blond aussi.

-Oui mais j'aimerais bien qu'il se reteigne aussi, répondit Sebastian.

-Sensei, moi j'aime bien. Je ne compte pas changer de couleur, répondit Ciel.

-Au début c'était bien mais là, j'aimerais bien te revoir comme avant.

-Je n'ai pas envie, Sebastian.

-Je vous ai vus quelque part, vous mais je ne sais plus ou.

-C'est le mec qui jouait dans le porno dont je t'ai parlé, répondit Ciel.

-Ah vous l'avez invité ? Vous sortez avec un lycéen, c'est une chose mais de là à en inviter. C'est illégal de montrer un porno à un mineur.

Puis tout me parut clair.

-Ah je me souviens, vous avez joué dans « le facteur passe toujours deux fois ».

-C'est vrai, mais il date ce film.

-Vous regardez du porno, sensei ?

-Oui pas toi Ciel ? Tu es mineur c'est vrai.

-Si mais je ne pensais pas pour vous, répondit Ciel.

-Je n'aurai pas dû inviter votre copain, mais ils sont amis donc. Le directeur est quelqu'un de la famille. Je bosse pour mon père.

-Merci je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il aille assister à un porno, répondit Sebastian.

-De quoi ils parlaient ce film ? demanda Ciel.

-Petit curieux va. En fait je joue un facteur qui commence à draguer la femme puis le mari et cela part en plan à 3.

-C'est vrai que c'est un peu bi, comme film, répondit Sebastian.

-Je ne veux pas que vous regardiez des films avec d'autres mecs, sensei.

-Enfin, Ciel, ce sont des films pornos. Ce n'est pas comme toi et moi.

-Il y a des mecs qui vous ont fait de l'effet dans ce film ?

-Oui certains, pourquoi ? demanda Sebastian.

-Lui ? demanda Ciel en regardant vers le copain du blond.

-Oui mais je ne te connaissais pas avant.

-Je suis flatté mais je sens que cela va créer un problème entre eux, viens on va les laisser.

-Ciel, n'en veux pas au prof. Comme tout le monde c'est un mec et imagines le nombre de gars qui se sont masturber sur mon mec, beaucoup. Je ne suis pas du tout jaloux.

Enfin seuls, Ciel continua son interrogation.

-Vous l'avez fait en pensant à lui ?

-Oui mais on ne se connaissait pas. Ce n'est pas comme si je t'avais trompé.

-Je ne veux pas que tu regardes de films pornos.

-Je ne te demande pas ton avis là-dessus, Ciel.

-Si je le faisais, cela ne vous ferait rien ?

-Non tu es libre, en plus je te rappelle que tu as eu plus de mec que moi alors tu peux parler difficilement, répondit Sebastian.

-C'est un reproche ?

-Non un constat. Alors le porno à côté.

-Très bien alors plus de sang si vous continuez.

-Tu crois pouvoir faire du chantage ? Je peux te mettre des mauvaises notes si je veux.

-Vous ne feriez pas cela, sensei, répondit Ciel.

-Tu crois ? Au final, personne ne se plaindra. Tu peux te plaindre au directeur mais je reste ton prof. J'ai le pouvoir et l'autorité.

-Vous devenez sadique, sensei.

-Je sais. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas je ne compte pas abuser de mon pouvoir.

-Je m'en vais sensei.

-Attends, tu pars déjà ?

-Oui je n'ai pas envie de vous voir plus. Vous préférez les pornos de toute façon.

Ciel voulait s'en aller mais Sebastian bien décidé à être égoïste lui dit :

-J'espérais un peu plus tu vois.

-Vous parlez de sexe ? Je n'ai rien envie avec vous, je rentre.

-Tu m'as dit d'être plus égoïste non ? Je vais l'être.

Sebastian amena Ciel dans le love hôtel le plus proche.

-Hors de question que je couche avec vous maintenant.

-Ciel, je ne t'ai pas amené que pour cela. Je veux te montrer la différence entre un porno et l'amour. Ce que nous avons ce de l'amour et ce gars-là c'est un acteur, rien de plus.

-Pourquoi vous avez besoin d'en regarder alors ? Je ne vous suffis pas ? demanda Ciel.

-C'était avant toi. Je n'en regarde plus.

-Alors pourquoi vous ne voulez pas me jurer d'arrêter d'en regarder définitivement ? demanda Ciel.

-Parce que j'estime que nous n'avons pas à nous priver d'en regarder, c'est notre liberté à chacun.

-Je n'en regarderai plus si vous me demandez, sensei.

-Je ne te le demande pas, Ciel.

-Vous aviez prévu dès le début de m'emmener ici ? C'est tout ce qui vous intéresse ?

-Non ce n'était pas prévu mais j'avais l'idée en tête, répondit Sebastian.

-je ne ferai rien même si vous me forcez, sensei.

-Mon dieu, Ciel, te forcer ? J'ai l'air de ce genre ? Tu me connais enfin.

-Alors pourquoi on est ici ? demanda Ciel.

-Si tu changes d'avis. J'ai pris trois heures.

-Non je ne changerai pas d'avis, sensei.

Puis une heure passa, Ciel ne me regardait pas.

Je décidais donc de le convaincre.

Je m'approchais de lui. Ciel était allongé, en train de regarder son portable.

-Tu envois des messages pour avoir de l'aide ?

-Non je n'ai pas besoin d'aide.

-C'est vrai puisque je ne t'ai pas kidnappé, Ciel. La preuve, tu es toujours là. Tu aurais pu t'en aller déjà, répondit Sebastian.

-Je peux m'en aller si je veux, répondit Ciel.

-Tu attends quoi alors ? Tu peux t'en aller.

Ciel se demandait pourquoi il n'était déjà pas parti.

-Je ne peux pas rentrer, c'est trop loin de chez moi. Je suis obligé de rester avec vous.

-C'est plutôt une excuse non ? Tu as le métro juste à côté. Tu restes parce que tu en as envie aussi non ?

Je décidais d'accélérer sa motivation.

J'allais derrière Phantomhive.

-Pas du tout. En cet instant, je vous déteste.

-Alors pourquoi je peux faire cela ?

J'embrassais Phantomhive dans le cou et je décidais de descendre ma main vers son entre jambe.

-Ou est votre main, sensei ?

-Sebastian, Ciel pas sensei.

-Peu importe. Je n'ai pas envie de vous.

-Ah bon ? Alors pourquoi tu ne me rejettes pas ?

Je savais qu'il en avait envie lui aussi, le connaissant il m'aurait rejeté, si vraiment il me détestait.

-Parce que.

Je trouvais l'attitude de Ciel intéressante.

Je décidais donc de continuer. Je glissais ma main vers son jean pour la glissait finalement dans son boxer.

-Sensei, c'est de l'attouchement.

-Non puisque je suis ton petit ami, j'ai le droit. D'ailleurs si c'était vraiment de l'attouchement, tu devrais te débattre ce qui n'est pas le cas actuellement.

Phantomhive n'avait pas vraiment de contre argumentaire.

Je masturbais donc Ciel.

Son visage était révélateur, il semblait lutter mais c'était perdu d'avance.

-Cela te plait, Ciel ?

-Non pas du tout.

-Pourtant à voir ta tête et ce qui va arriver.

Ciel en effet jouit rapidement.

-Mauvais menteur, Ciel.

-Taisez-vous.

Puis je décidais de faire face à Ciel.

-Tu en as envie autant que moi ? Avoue-le.

-Non vous préférez les films pornos.

-Ciel, on peut trouver un compromis. J'en regarderai avec toi.

-Vous préfères ces mecs-là.

-Non eux c'est du sexe devant un écran, toi c'est réel, je t'aime réellement Ciel.

Phantomhive fini par avouer.

-Je vous aime aussi, et j'avoue que j'ai envie de vous.

-Je vais te faire l'amour Ciel.

Puis je doigtais Ciel et entra en lui.

-Tout va bien, Ciel ?

-Oui c'est juste que c'est la seconde fois avec vous. Je ne suis pas vraiment habitué à être traité de cette manière, répondit Ciel.

-A être traité comme une personne et pas un objet ? Tu t'y habitueras vite avec moi.

Je fis des vas et viens en Ciel.

-Vous êtes plutôt doux, c'est bizarre.

-Tu préférerai que je sois plus violent avec toi, Ciel ?

-Non mais vous pouvez y aller plus franchement, Sebastian.

-Ok je peux accélérer mais accroches-toi à moi.

Ciel vint sur moi et s'accrocha à moi.

-Sensei, j'aime quand vous avez ce regard sur moi.

-Mon regard ?

-Oui vous me regarder avec un regard que je n'ai jamais vu sur personne.

-C'est parce que je t'aime et que les autres te voyaient comme un vulgaire objet sexuel, répondit Sebastian.

-Merci sensei.

-De quoi donc ?

-De m'avoir appris le sens du mot aimer. Je croyais que jamais personne ne m'aimerait.

-De rien Ciel et je n'ai pas finis de t'apprendre.

Puis nous sommes venues ensemble.

On est parti de la chambre et Ciel ne m'a pas lâché.

Je ne peux que l'aimer ce gamin si mignon.


	25. Chapter 25

Aujourd'hui Phantomhive a un cours de cuisine.

On m'y a invité, je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Ils ne savent pas que je suis un vampire et je n'ai pas pu refuser. Il va me falloir une fausse excuse.

-Bien aujourd'hui nous allons apprendre à faire des gâteaux et votre professeur est là pour donner son avis.

C'est la professeure de travaux ménagers qui dirige le cours.

-Je suis allergique à plusieurs aliments, je doute de pouvoir goûter.

-Ah quel dommage, vous pourriez aider les élèves dans ce cas-là.

-Pourquoi vous m'avez invité au cours ? demanda Sebastian.

-Pour que vous puissiez assister votre petit copain. Il est vraiment mauvais. Si on le laisse sur cette pente, cela deviendra un mauvais mari pour vous.

-Un mauvais mari ? C'est une blague ? demanda Sebastian.

-Vous êtes engagé avec un élève, la moindre des choses, c'est d'être sérieux envers lui. A moins que ce ne soit que pour le sexe.

-Mais en quoi cela vous regarde ? On ne se connait même pas. On tombe dans le n'importe quoi là.

Ciel venu me calmer.

-Professeure, merci de vous inquiéter pour moi. Sensei prend soin de moi et est très sérieux. Pour la cuisine, ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est lui qui fera tout.

-Tu as décidé cela quand ? Tu te débrouilleras pour manger.

-Sensei, enfin vous savez que je ne sais pas cuisiner, répondit Ciel.

-En quoi c'est mon problème ? Je ne vais pas t'aider.

-Vous êtes méchant sensei.

La professeure nous interrompit.

-Si nous commencions le cours ?

La plupart des élèves se débrouillaient bien sauf lui. Je me demandais comment il faisait pour être aussi mauvais.

L'ami blond en question vint vers lui.

-J'espère que notre rencontre n'a pas créer de disputes entre vous, Ciel ?

-En fait si, mais je dois te remercier, répondit Sebastian.

-Pourquoi ?

-Eh bien cela a permit d'éclaircir des choses importantes, répondit Sebastian.

-Tu veux goûter ? demanda Ciel.

L'élève en question goûta puis recracha.

-C'est mauvais, Ciel.

Ciel semblait déçu.

-Je suis vraiment mauvais, c'est déprimant.

-Mais non, il ne faut pas insister si tu n'y arrives pas. Tu pourras toujours acheter du tout prêt, répondit Sebastian.

-S'il vous plait, sensei, promettez de faire à manger le reste de notre vie.

Puis il se mit à genoux.

-Phantomhive, enfin, pas la peine de te baisser. Je le ferai c'est promis.

Puis Ciel se releva et sauta sur moi.

-Tu es dans le lycée là, tu oublies que ce n'est pas une attitude correcte.

-Les gens s'en foutent, vous savez.

-Ce n'est pas une raison pour faire ce genre de chose, répondit Sebastian.

-Vous vous inquiétez trop, sensei.

-Toi trop peu.

Le cours se finit normalement.

Les autres élèves étaient vraiment plus doués que lui.

Je partis un petit moment et entra dans la salle de cours.

Je vis Phantomhive en train de parler à un autre élève et alla vers lui.

J'allais le surprendre par derrière et le serra. J'en profitais pour lui mettre une main aux fesses.

-Ciel, le cours est enfin fini, j'ai faim maintenant. Donne-moi de ton sang si délicieux.

Ce que je n'avais vu c'est que c'était Alois pas Ciel.

-Sensei, vous me trompez déjà. Je suis à peine parti 5 minutes, c'est dégueulasse.

Je lâchais Alois et vu Ciel en colère.

-Je pensais que c'était toi mais je me suis trompé. Je n'ai pas fait exprès. Tu n'as qu'à changer de couleur de cheveux, on confond.

-Sensei, vous avez touché un autre mec, je n'y crois pas.

-Je ne savais pas que c'était Alois, c'est bon.

Alois se décida à parler.

-Sensei, c'est quoi cette histoire de sang ?

Il était temps de s'expliquer avec Alois.

J'avais malheureusement révélé des éléments secrets.

-Bien en fait, je mange Ciel pas dans le sens littéral, je le bois.

-Vous êtes quoi au juste sensei ? C'est un délire sexuel ?

-Non sensei est un vampire et un mec infidèle. On fait des choses normales au lit, rien de délire, répondit Ciel.

-Mais enfin arrêtes, je suis désolé d'avoir confondu.

-Un vampire comme dans les mangas ?

-Oui mais sans le côté fantasmé, répondit Sebastian.

-Vous mangez donc Ciel ? Cela fait mal quand il te mort, Ciel ?

-Oui un peu des fois mais il est sadique, il aime faire mal, répondit Ciel.

-Je veux que tu changes de couleur de cheveux dès que tu pourras. La prochaine fois tu ne pourras pas me blâmer de confondre.

-Mais je n'ai pas les mêmes fesses que lui, comment vous n'avez pas pu voir la différence ?

-La question serait plutôt pourquoi je me suis permis de le faire en plein lycée non ? demanda Sebastian.

-Oui aussi alors pourquoi ?

-Parce que j'en avais envie et il faut dire que votre prof elle est un peu spéciale. Elle commence à parler mariage alors que nous sommes deux hommes et que tu as 15 ans. Je ne veux pas de mari.

-Pas même moi, sensei ? demanda Ciel ?

-Je croyais que tu étais fâché ?

-Non maintenant que vous vous êtes expliqué.

-Tu changes vite d'humeur.

-Je n'en parlerai pas à Claude, il serait fâché, je vous laisse maintenant.

On se retrouva seul et j'avais une idée en tête.

-Ciel, on est seul, tu veux qu'on le fasse sur le plan de travail ?

-Sensei, vous êtes coquin aujourd'hui. C'est excitant ouais, faisons-le.

Je fermais donc la porte à clé, au cas ou.

-On est tranquille maintenant. Je vais être franc, je voudrais bien zapper les préliminaires et te prendre directement, je peux ?

-Sensei, vous vous dévergondez. J'aime bien, allez-y.

-Sebastian, dis Sebastian.

-Sebastian…

Son air hésitant, c'est mignon et excitant.

Je prenais donc Ciel.

Une fois en lui, je lui dis :

-Je reconnais évidemment tes fesses, Ciel.

-j'ai envie que tu sois plus violent aujourd'hui. Défonces-moi Sebastian.

Je ne m'étonnais pas vraiment de son langage plus cru mais cela ne me plaisait pas.

-Je ne te défoncerai pas, Ciel.

-Vous pouvez puisque je vous le demande.

-Non pas question. Tu n'es pas un objet et puis ce terme ce n'est pas très flatteur même dérangeant.

-Puisque je vous le demande, sensei.

-Je ne peux pas.

En effet, je ne voulais pas être sauvage ou y aller violemment avec Phantomhive, pas par rapport à son âge mais je ne concevais pas ce genre de rapport.

-Vous êtes trop sage, sensei. Le sexe c'est censé être excitant, répondit Ciel.

-Moi ce qui m'excite c'est de faire l'amour avec toi, pas de te baiser comme un vulgaire objet, répondit Sebastian.

Je comprenais Phantomhive mais je ne pouvais pas changer ce que j'étais.

Je décidais donc de lui montrer un autre côté de ma personnalité.

-Ciel je peux te dire un truc ?

-Un truc cochon, sensei ?

-Non un poème sur toi.

-Un poème, sensei ? demanda Ciel.

-Oui.

« Quand je suis en toi, c'est comme si je t'appartenais.

Tout mon corps et mon âme t'appartient, à toi seul.

Tes yeux sont aussi bleus que le profond de l'océan de notre amour.

Quand je suis en toi, je suis le seul à voir cette partie de toi que personne ne voit.

Toi mon amour, qui est une quiche en cuisine mais qui est super en fellation. »

-Sensei, la dernière phrase c'est méchant, une quiche ? Je vais pleurer, répondit Ciel.

-Si tu pleures, j'essuierai tes larmes.

-Imbécile, ce sera à cause de toi, répondit Ciel.

-L'imbécile qui est en toi en ce moment même, répondit Sebastian.

Puis Ciel finit par jouir mais moi non.

-Sebastian, je suis le seul à en avoir profiter, c'est égoïste.

-Tu peux te rattraper, tu sais quoi faire.

Phantomhive me fit une fellation.

Il faut dire que la cuisine, cela ne sera jamais son truc, je l'ai accepté mais il est vraiment doué dans d'autres domaines.

Je finis par jouir à mon tour.

J'étais littéralement sur Ciel.

-Je déteste quand vous ne me prévenez pas, sensei.

-Désolé, Ciel. Dire qu'on a fini par le faire vraiment dans l'école. Notre vie de couple commence à ressembler à du bl.

-Oui c'est excitant, sensei.

-Tu veux faire quoi pour tes 16 ans ?

-On peut ne rien faire, sensei ? demanda Ciel.

-Non tu vas avoir 16 ans, tu ne veux rien faire ?

-Non je veux juste rester avec vous, sensei, répondit Ciel.

-Tu devrais faire quelque chose avec tes amis alors.

-Non juste vous.

-Moi je suis vieux, tes amis te feront sortir et tu t'amuseras.

-Je m'amuse avec vous sensei.

-Tu dois voir des gens de ton âge aussi. J'aime évidemment passer du temps avec toi mais c'est important que tu fasses des choses de jeune.

-Je m'en fiche, sensei. C'est vous qui m'intéressez pas les autres, répondit Ciel.

-Je suis flatté Ciel mais tu n'as que 15 ans. A ton âge, on sort tout le temps.

-Je veux sortir avec vous pas les autres.

-Ok donc si je suis là, tu sortiras ?

-Oui, sensei.

-Je vais réfléchir à un endroit pour marquer le coup, Ciel.

Je venais de me rendre compte que j'avais oublié de manger.

-Un problème, sensei ?

-Oui j'ai toujours faim. On rentre, ce sera plus discret.

-Je suis si bon que cela ?

-Oui aussi bon à prendre qu'à manger, Phantomhive.

-Vous êtes coquin, sensei.

Je comptais bien marquer le coup pour ses 16 ans, mais je ne savais pas encore ou.


	26. Chapter 26

Le jour suivant, je fus invité au cours de sport.

-Pourquoi cette fois ci ?

Je demandais au prof de sport.

-Parce que le rôle d'un petit ami, c'est de supporter son copain.

-Il n'en a pas besoin, je pense.

Phantomhive, me vu et fonca vers moi.

Sauf qu'il n'avait pas vu le poteau du panier de basket juste devant lui.

Phantomhive se retrouva le nez en sang.

L'odeur de son sang me vint directement, j'étais attiré automatiquement.

J'allais voir s'il allait bien.

-Sensei, ca fait mal …

-Tu aurai dû regarder en face de toi, au lieu de me fixer de loin.

-Mais vous êtes si beau, sensei.

-Tu m'en diras tant. Regarde devant toi la prochaine fois.

Le reste du cours se déroula normalement.

Phantomhive était plutôt doué en sport finalement, plus que je ne pensais.

Il marqua 10 buts à lui seul.

A la fin du match de basket, Ciel fut abordé par un élève que je n'avais jamais vu.

Il l'amena plus loin pour lui parler apparemment.

Je les observais de loin.

-Qui c'est cet élève ?

-C'est un nouvel élève, il est étranger, répondit le prof de sport.

-Ah un étranger et ils ont déjà parler ensemble ?

-Vous êtes jaloux, chère collègue ?

-Non je demande juste, répondit Sebastian.

-Non c'est la première fois qu'il se parle.

Je décidais donc d'aller voir de moi-même.

Phantomhive me remarqua et me présenta l'élève en question.

-Sensei, c'est Cédric, il vient de France.

Puis il parla avec lui en francais.

Je ne savais pas Phantomhive bilingue.

-Tu parles francais, Ciel ?

-Oui mes parents m'ont fait apprendre l'anglais, l'allemand et le francais en plus du japonais.

-Il te voulait quoi ? demanda Sebastian.

-Il veut que je lui montre les coins intéressants, il vient d'arriver. Son père a été muté ici.

L'élève en question était châtain clair aux yeux bleus.

-Ah je vois et tu as dit oui ?

-Je n'ai encore rien dit. Vous voulez que je lui dise oui ou non ? demanda Ciel.

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ?

-Ben la dernière fois vous m'avez suivi donc je préfère être sûr que vous êtes d'accord cette fois ci, répondit Ciel.

Je voulais lui répondre non et être égoïste mais je ne savais pas su je devais répondre oui pour ne pas le couper de ses camarades de classe.

Je décidais finalement de m'affirmer.

-Non je ne veux pas.

Je ne savais pas s'il le prendrait bien ou mal.

-Très bien, sensei. Je vais lui dire non.

-Tu ne dis rien sur le fait que j'ai refusé ? demanda Sebastian.

-Non puisque vous ne voulez pas, sensei.

-Tu ne me demandes pas pourquoi ? demanda Sebastian.

-Non je m'en doute. Vous avez peur qu'il me drague et que je doive le repousser.

-Et tu acceptes si facilement, Ciel ?

-Oui puisque je vous comprends. Je n'aimerais pas que vous alliez avec un autre mec je ne sais ou, répondit Ciel.

-Tu es beaucoup trop compréhensif, Ciel.

-Non c'est normal d'écouter son partenaire non ?

Il me sourit puis expliqua à l'élève qu'il ne pouvait pas.

L'élève vint vers moi et me dit en japonais :

-Je comprends. J'ai moi-même un copain. Il me manque, il vit à l'étranger maintenant que nous sommes séparés.

Puis il s'en alla.

-Pourquoi aucun prof ou élèves de cette école n'est hétéro ?

-Parce que c'est un lycée de mec, sensei.

-Et alors ? Cela n'empêche pas d'en rencontrer à l'extérieur des filles.

-Vous voulez en rencontrer à l'extérieur, sensei ?

-Ne dit pas n'importe quoi, Ciel.

-Pourquoi vous avez choisi un lycée de mecs, sensei ?

-Je n'ai pas choisi, j'ai postulé ici par hasard, répondit Sebastian.

-Ah bon ?

-Oui j'ai pris ou on voulait de moi, répondit Sebastian.

-Vous auriez pu prendre un lycée de filles.

-Ben il faut varier les régions, Ciel. Je dois disparaitre d'un lycée au bout d'un moment. Tu oublies que je ne vieillis pas et les gens peuvent se poser des questions sur le fait que ce soit le cas, répondit Sebastian.

-Vous allez changer de lycée ?

-Oui je vais devoir. Je suis ici depuis un moment déjà. Je partirai quand tu iras à la fac.

-Vous seriez partis sans moi, sensei ? demanda Ciel.

-Oui même si nous ne nous serions pas connus. C'était prévu. Je vais devoir changer de région. J'ai fait le tour des lycées. Je dois te demander quelque chose.

-Vous voulez que je vous suive, sensei ?

-Oui mais c'est compliqué de te demander ce genre de chose, dans deux ans, on ne sait pas ou on en sera.

-je vous suivrais sensei, partout ou vous irez.

-Cela incluerait d'abandonner ta vie et ton confort matériel. Tu es sûr que tu veux abandonner ton mode de vie ?

-Oui de toute façon je ne compte pas devenir homme au foyer. Je ne suis pas doué pour faire le ménage cuisiner et il n'y a pas d'enfants.

-Tu veux faire quoi après le lycée, Ciel ?

-Je ne sais pas mais tout avec vous.

-Je ne voulais pas d'un homme au foyer de toute façon. Je veux que tu sois actif.

-Je pourrais quand même faire des trucs utiles comme la lessive, sensei.

-Je préfère te prendre sur la machine à laver. Mais si tu veux essayer, évites de te tromper dans les couleurs. Je ne veux pas me retrouver avec des chemises de toutes les couleurs.

-Vous avez si peu confiance en moi, sensei ?

-Là-dessus je préfère éviter que tu t'en occupes, répondit Sebastian.

-Je suis inutile alors, sensei.

-Tu es utile, Phantomhive.

-En quoi, sensei ?

-Déjà tu es mon repas et cela m'est très utile.

-Il n'y a que votre sang qui vous intéresse sensei ?

-Non tu m'intéresses. Mais c'est mieux d'aimer ce que l'on mange. Si je t'aime, ton sang a un goût encore meilleur.

-Comment je ferai si vous ne m'aimez plus un jour ? demanda Ciel.

-Ce n'est pas près d'arriver, tu peux me croire.

-Vous ne savez pas, vous pourriez préférer quelqu'un d'autre un jour et vous lassez de mon sang, répondit Ciel.

-Ton sang vaut tous les autres.

Le temps avait vite passé et on se pensait seul.

Mais Alois était toujours là.

-Tu n'es pas partis, Alois ? demanda Ciel.

-Non en fait je me suis endormi dans les vestiaires.

-Tu devrais rentrer chez toi.

-Merci sensei de vous inquiéter pour moi. Ne mangez pas trop Ciel, répondit Alois.

-Je veux devenir un vampire, comme sensei.

-C'est non pour l'instant. Tu es trop jeune, répondit Sebastian.

-Mangez-moi jusqu'à que je devienne comme vous.

-Non, répondit Sebastian.

-Ce serait marrant de voir Ciel en vampire, dit Alois.

-Ce n'est pas marrant d'être un vampire, Alois, dit Sebastian.

Cela me rappelait que j'avais faim.

-Ciel, repas tout de suite.

-Je peux rester ? demanda Alois.

-Non, c'est personnel, répondit Sebastian.

-Je ne veux pas parce que quand il me mange, c'est un peu sexuel, répondit Ciel.

-Je vois, je m'en vais alors.

Alois parti et Sebastian fu soulagé.

-Pourquoi pas demander de participer à un plan à trois ? Les gens sont de pires en pires.

-Je ne veux pas sensei. Pas de partage, répondit Ciel.

-J'ai faim maintenant.

Je mordais Phantomhive pour mon plus grand plaisir.

A chaque fois se créer une sorte de tension sexuelle entre nous.

Je l'avais ressenti dès le début.

Je mordais Phantomhive selon mon degré d'envie, des fois plus fortement des plus doucement.

C'était comme un acte sexuel sauf que je prenais son sang.

-Moins fort, sensei.

-Tu te plaignais pourtant la dernière fois que je sois trop doux.

-Pas pour quand vous me mangez, répondit Ciel.

Je voulais être sadique aujourd'hui et je décidais de le faire souffrir un peu.

Une fois finie, Ciel semblait planait un peu.

-Tout va bien ?

-Oui c'est juste que quand vous faites cela, à chaque fois c'est un peu comme si vous me droguiez.

-Te droguer, Ciel ?

-Oui c'est entre la douleur et le plaisir, sensei.

Je ne me passerai pour rien au monde de ce genre de moment avec lui.

-On y va, Phantomhive ?

-Oui sensei.

Son sourire, son air un peu niais mais surtout son incapacité à faire beaucoup de choses me faisaient craquer.


	27. Chapter 27

Une routine habituelle. Tous les jours les cours, Phantomhive et la nourriture.

Je sentais quand Ciel arrivait.

Il semblait content aujourd'hui comme tous les jours.

-Sensei, on va en voyage scolaire.

-Et c'est cela qui s'excite ?

-Ben oui puisque j'ai appris que vous veniez avec nous. On va pouvoir faire notre premier voyage ensemble.

-J'ai demandé à vous accompagner, tu sais pourquoi ?

-Non sensei parce que vous ne voulez pas que je me retrouve seul avec d'autres gars ou que je partage une chambre d'hôtel avec un autre gars ?

-Tu as raison mais pas que.

-Pourquoi donc alors ? demanda Ciel.

-Ben tu vas avoir 16 ans. Je sais ce que tes camarades vont te proposer. Un bar puis tu seras saoule et un autre en profite.

-Donc vous ne voulez venir que par jalousie ou me protéger ? demanda Ciel.

-Pas que, je veux faire quelque chose de spécial pour tes 16 ans.

-Une nuit avec vous me suffirait et je n'irai pas dans un bar avec les autres.

-Tu ne sais pas, les autres peuvent te convaincre.

-Je ne suis pas si influencable que cela tout de même.

-J'en doute des fois, Phantomhive.

-C'est méchant, sensei.

-Arrêtes de dire que je suis méchant, ce n'est pas le cas.

-Quand vous dites ce genre de chose, c'est le cas.

-Je suis désolé, je peux me faire pardonner comment ?

-Qui vous dit que je veux vous pardonner ? demanda Ciel.

-Parce que tu ne peux pas me détester, Ciel.

-Je pourrais essayer de vous détester.

-Essayes donc.

-Je vous déteste, sensei.

-Tu n'es pas du convaincant, Ciel.

-Ben c'est compliqué puisque quand je vous regarde, je ne peux pas vous détester sensei.

-Pourquoi donc ? demanda Sebastian.

-Vous êtes beau, c'est compliqué.

-Tu ne t'intéresses qu'à mon physique, Phantomhive ?

-Non mais vous êtes beau, il y a d'autres gars qui le disent.

-Ah bon qui cela ? demanda Sebastian.

-La plupart des mecs du lycée. Ils me demandent des détails sur vous quand on est proche.

-Tu divulgues notre vie sexuelle, Phantomhive ?

-Evidemment que non mais j'ai dit que vous êtes bien.

-Bien dans quel sens ?

-Ben que vous étiez bon au lit.

-Ne leur dit plus rien, sinon je ne ferai plus rien avec toi.

-Pourquoi sensei ? demanda Ciel.

-Notre vie privée est privée, Ciel.

-Ben mes copains me racontent leurs vies sexuelles, je le fais aussi par logique.

-Tu ne devrais pas.

-Vous ne parlez pas de sexe avec les gens ?

-Non c'est un sujet personnel, Phantomhive.

-Vous êtes beaucoup trop sérieux, sensei.

-Cela te pose souci ? demanda Ciel.

-Non je vous aime quand même, sensei.

-Alors tu feras tes exercices de mathématiques au lieu de regarder tes animes ce soir.

-C'est cruel sensei, vous donnez toujours des trucs compliqués à faire.

-Je pourrais t'aider si tu veux mais j'ai déjà un tas de devoirs à corriger, répondit Sebastian.

Une fois chez moi Ciel semblait concentré.

-Tu t'en sors, Ciel ?

-Non c'est trop compliqué.

-Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ?

J'allais donc l'aider malgré mon propre boulot.

-C'est simple pourtant.

Je lui expliqué le problème.

-Je ne comprends rien sensei, en plus je tombe de sommeil.

-Mauvaise nuit, Ciel ?

-Oui je crois que je vais dormir un peu puis après je m'y remettrais.

-Comme tu veux.

Ciel alla donc se reposer sur mon lit.

Je me concentré sur mon propre travail quand j'entendis Ciel parler dans son sommeil.

-Sensei, sensei, sensei ….

-Il ne me tutoie même pas dans ses propres rêves.

J'allais le voir et le vit agité.

En le regardant je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le penser qu'il était tellement bon à manger et si mignon.

Puis je repartis sur mes copies et l'entendit de nouveau.

-Alois.

-Pourquoi tu dis le nom d'un autre gars dans un rêve ?

Je continuais jusqu'à venir à bout de mon travail et fini par penser que je n'avais rien dans le frigo.

-Je dois aller chercher à manger pour qu'il mange ce soir.

Je partais en laissant Phantomhive dans les bras de morphée.

Ciel se réveilla.

Il ne vit pas Sebastian.

-Il est déjà 19h00 ? J'ai dormi si longtemps. Et mon problème de maths ?

Ciel se dirigea vers son exercice.

-Je m'y remet.

Sebastian fini par revenir.

-Tu planches encore dessus ? Tu peux t'arrêter.

-Vous n'étiez pas obligez sensei.

-Si je ne mange pas si tu ne manges pas. Tu dois donc manger et ce soir ce sera soupe miso et riz.

-Pas de viande, sensei ?

-Non, Ciel.

-Vous pourriez me faire plaisir des fois.

-Non si tu en veux vas en manger ailleurs.

Je cuisinais puis Ciel pu manger.

Je me décidais à lui donner une clé, vus le temps qu'il passait chez moi.

-Tiens Ciel, tu peux la garder.

-C'est une clé, sensei ?

-Oui pour que tu puisses venir.

-Ce n'est pas un peu tôt ?

-Non en plus tes parents sont loin et ne posent pas de questions, donc dans un sens, c'est un avantage.

-Ils s'en fichent je le sais. Je pourrais être mort qu'ils ne le sauraient pas, répondit Ciel.

-Non, Ciel je pense que quand même, tu es leur fils.

-Je m'y suis fait, Sebastian. Tu es comme ma famille maintenant.

-Je suis flatté mais cela reste tes parents.

-Tu crois vraiment qu'ils se soucient de moi ?

-Je pense mais ils ont du mal à la montrer. En tout cas ne la perds pas.

-J'en prendrais soin, sensei.

-Tu as intérêt.

-C'est rapide sensei, vous allez faire quoi après me demander en mariage ?

-Tu es dans la réalité Ciel, en plus c'est illégal ici .

-Et si c'est légal un jour ?

-Ce sera non. Le mariage c'est juste un papier. Il ne représente en rien l'amour, répondit Sebastian.

-Dans les bl, ils couchent ensemble, ils emménagent ensemble.

-Et ils ne se marient pas, parce que c'est illégal.

-Dans les omegaverse cela dépend et dans love pistols si.

-C'est de la fiction dans tous les cas, Ciel.

-Mais on a passé les étapes, on a couché ensemble et je vais squatter chez vous et un jour on vivra ensemble.

-Pas de suite quand tu seras à la fac, Ciel.

-C'est comme si puisque je compte bien venir tous les jours, toutes les nuits.

-Je peux aussi te dire de partir, Ciel. Si tu finis par m'énerver et ta présence est insupportable.

-Ce n'est pas le pas, sensei.

-Des fois oui.

-C'est méchant.

-C'est normal. Tu ne veux pas rester seul des fois et ne pas me voir ni me parler ? demanda Sebastian.

-Non tous les jours j'ai envie de vous voir et vous parler.

-Tu es un peu simple, Ciel.

-Mais vous m'aimez, sensei.

-Oui malheureusement pour moi.

-Méchant.

-C'est toi qui est méchant. Tu as dit Alois dans ton sommeil, répondit Sebastian.

-Je ne peux pas contrôler mes rêves.

-Tu faisais quoi avec Alois ?

-Vous n'êtes pas jaloux d'un rêve tout de même, sensei ?

-Non mais curieux de savoir ce que tu y faisais avec, répondit Sebastian.

-C'est un secret. Je ne dirai rien.

-Tu crois pouvoir me cacher un secret ?

-Oui.

-Tu me sous estimes. Je peux le savoir.

-Je ne dirai rien, sensei.

-Je vais te forcer à me le dire.

-Ah bon ? Comment ?

Je décidais d'user d'une méthode douce.

Je l'emmenais avec moi sur le lit et commençait à le faire craquer.

-Drôle de méthode. Si vous êtes gentil je ne dirai rien. Soyez plus méchant.

-Tu veux que je sois plus méchant ? Je crois que je ne peux pas.

-Soyez un peu sadique, sensei.

-Non.

Je ne pouvais pas être sadique ni méchant avec lui.

-On est dans la réalité, Ciel. Une personne qui t'aime te traitera bien et pensera à toi avant tout pas à elle-même.

-Vous êtes vieux jeu sensei.

-Effectivement.

Je ne comptais pas changer ce que j'étais et j'étais rassuré parce au final Ciel m'acceptait tel que j'étais.


	28. Chapter 28

C'était le jour du départ pour le voyage scolaire.

Sebastian arrivé en avance, attendait avec le directeur Claude.

Ils attendaient sur le quai de la gare.

-Tu es venus pour être sûr qu'il ne risquait rien avec les autres élèves ?

-Oui un peu mais aussi parce j'en avais envie. Tu es juste venu pour le fliquer ?

-Non j'en avais envie mais je ne veux pas le laisser seul avec un autre gars dans une chambre, loin de moi.

-Tu n'as pas confiance en lui ? demanda Claude.

-Si mais pas en les autres gars que ce soit des adultes ou des lycéens.

-Vous avez une chambre ensemble du coup dans l'hôtel ?

-Oui évidemment, répondit Sebastian.

-Tu as prévus quelque chose pour ses 16 ans ?

-Je ne sais pas quoi faire encore. Il a dit qu'une nuit avec moi lui suffisait mais je veux faire mieux.

Ciel arrivait et Sebastian savait qu'il allait lui sauter dessus.

Il anticipa donc.

Il mit un stop.

-Sensei, enfin, vous êtes méchant.

-Non on est en public, un peu de retenu.

-Vous avez honte de sortir avec moi, sensei ?

-Non mais on est en public, un peu de tenue.

-Soyez moins coincé, sensei.

-Je suis quoi Phantomhive ? demanda Sebastian.

-Coincé, soyez moins rigide.

-Je peut être coincé sur tes notes aussi, tu pourrais redoubler avec pleins de zéros.

-C'est du chantage, sensei.

-Tais-toi si tu ne veux pas redoubler.

-Vous êtes encore méchant, je vous déteste.

-Tu mens mal, Phantomhive.

-Et vous n'oseriez jamais me mettre un zéro, sensei. Vous m'aimez trop.

-Tu restes un élève avec tes obligations donc pas de familiarité. Je pourrais mais je fais ce que je veux et t'aimer ne fait pas de toi un élève privilégié.

-Méchant.

Puis le train allait partir, tout le monde rentra donc.

Ciel voulait s'asseoir à côté de son professeur mais Sebastian était un peu fâché contre lui après ce qu'il avait dit.

-Sensei, je ne peux pas venir à côté de vous ?

-Non vas avec Alois, il n'est pas coincé lui.

-Vous vous vexez pour un rien.

-C'est cela oui. Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis.

Ciel alla donc s'asseoir à côté d'Alois.

-Sensei est méchant avec moi.

-Tu l'as sûrement vexé, répondit Alois.

-Il prend tout mal de toute façon même quand je plaisante.

-Tu devrais t'excuser.

-Non pas question.

Puis il regarda Sebastian qui semblait bien proche de Claude.

-Ils sont proches, tu ne trouves pas ?

-Non c'est normal qu'ils s'entendent bien.

-Et si jamais on les surprenait un jour tous les deux ? Ce serait terrible Sebastian en train de coucher avec Claude. Je les imagine « mon » sensei en train de se faire prendre par Claude.

-Personnellement je vois Claude en passif plus qu'en actif avec Sebastian, répondit Alois.

-Moi si, Claude est un actif que ce soit avec toi ou avec Sebastian, répondit Ciel.

Le principal intéressé alla à leur rencontre.

-Alors les jeunes vous parlez de quoi ?

-De toi et Sebastian en actif, répondit Alois.

-De vous et Sebastian en passif, répondit Ciel.

-Vous avez de drôles de sujets de conversation tous les deux. Si je devais coucher avec Sebastian, je serais plutôt actif.

-Vous coucheriez avec « mon » Sebastian ?

-Non il ne serait d'accord même si on lui proposait un plan à quatre. Il refuserait.

-Moi je serai partant, monsieur le directeur.

-Tu peux essayer de le convaincre alors, on a tout le voyage.

Puis Claude s'en alla à sa place.

-Ils parlaient de quoi ? demanda Sebastian.

-Toi et moi qui ferait quoi.

-Sérieux ?

-Oui Alois te voit en actif et Ciel en passif.

-Intéressant mais glauque.

-J'ai une proposition à vous faire à tous les deux.

-Oui ?

-On pourrait faire un plan à 4, Ciel semblait d'accord.

-Ce gamin est un peu trop ouvert je trouve. C'est non pour lui et moi.

-Tu décides pour lui maintenant ? demanda Claude.

-Oui pour tout ce qui est ce genre de proposition, je décide.

Puis Sebastian alla vers Ciel.

-Ciel, tu as dit oui pour le plan à 4 ?

-Oui mais ce n'est pas votre truc de toute façon. Je peux aller seul si vous ne voulez pas.

-Non hors de question.

-Vous ne pouvez pas me donner d'ordre en dehors du lycée.

-Tu vas voir si je ne peux pas t'en donner. Suis-moi.

Ciel ne voulant pas le suivre, il le forca à la suivre.

-On me kidnappe, aide-moi Alois.

-C'est cela oui Ciel.

Sebastian emmena Ciel hors du wagon.

-Tu n'iras pas faire l'amour avec un autre gars que moi et surtout pas eux.

-Vous ne les aimez pas ?

-Ce n'est pas la question, personne ne te touchera à part moi.

-Et pourquoi sensei ? demanda Ciel.

-Parce que tu m'appartiens, à moi seul. Je décide qui te touche et personne ne le peut à part moi.

Je me rendais compte que je devais la caricature du seme jaloux dans les yaoi mais je n'y pouvais rien.

-Sensei, vous êtes jaloux. J'adore quand vous devenez possessif envers moi.

-Tu as mentis en me provoquant volontairement ?

-Oui évidemment. Vous m'avez dit d'aller plus loin, c'est une sorte de vengeance.

-Une vengeance tu dis ? Quelle sera la mienne à ton avis ? demanda Sebastian.

-Des heures de colles sans justificatif ou une punition.

-Si tu délires sur une punition louche non. Je ne veux même pas savoir ce que ton esprit imagine.

-Pourtant cela vous plairait, répondit Ciel.

-Non j'en doute maintenant viens avec moi et ne bouges plus.

-Je veux retourner avec Alois moi.

-Non tu me suis comme cela j'aurai un œil sur toi.

Ciel suivit donc Sebastian.

-Tu l'as pris en otage ?

-Non mais vus leur sujet de conversation. Tu plaisantais sur le plan ? demanda Sebastian.

-Non j'étais sérieux. Alois aime bien Ciel, ce serait pour lui faire plaisir et toi tu n'es pas déplaisant.

-Sensei est à moi. C'est non.

-Quel surprotection commune, répondit Claude.

Le trajet était encore long et Ciel finit par s'endormir.

-Il est mignon, un petit ange, tu ne trouves pas ?

-Alois est plus mignon que lui.

Il restait 3 heures de trajet, j'espérais que le temps s'arrête pour que je puisse rester avec Phantomhive un petit moment.


	29. Chapter 29

Le train venait de s'arrêter.

Sebastian réveilla Ciel encore endormi.

-On est déjà arrivé ?

-Oui, on va déposer les affaires à l'hôtel.

-Et après sensei ?

-Je ne sais pas, vous avez quartier libre.

A l'hôtel, Ciel fut déçu quand il vu deux lits séparés.

-Pourquoi ce n'est pas un grand lit ?

-Parce que c'est censé être pour deux élèves et vous n'êtes pas censé être intime.

-Mais ce sera trop petit pour que l'on puisse dormir ensemble, répondit Ciel.

-On peut dormir séparés, Ciel.

-Non pas question, je veux que l'on puisse s'amuser un peu.

-On peut aussi le faire sur un lit plus petit au final.

-Je voulais un grand lit moi.

-Peu importe Phantomhive.

Puis on frappa.

Sebastian ouvrit.

-On va manger, vous venez ?

Sebastian était un vampire et donc ne mangeait pas comme tout le monde.

Ne pas se faire repérer aller être compliquer.

-J'ai des allergies c'est compliqué, on va aller dans un supermarché voir ce qu'ils ont.

-C'est galère en effet, Sebastian.

-Une autre fois.

-Oui si on trouve un bon resto, répondit Claude.

Claude parti, Alois dit à Sebastian :

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne dirai rien de votre secret.

-Merci Alois, répondit Sebastian.

Puis il rejoint Claude.

-Une autre fois ? On ne pourra jamais manger avec eux.

-C'est vrai, il faudra trouver une excuse à chaque fois, répondit Sebastian.

-Je voudrais être un vampire comme vous, sensei.

-Ne dit pas n'importe quoi, tu vois comment c'est compliqué.

-Oui mais sinon je mourais avant vous et je veux passer ma vie avec vous.

-Si tu meurs maintenant, tu seras handicapé dans ta vie. Tu feras jeune et pour travailler et tout ce genre de chose. Si je devais, je dis bien je devais, il faudrait attendre que cela ne t'handicapes pas dans la vie de tous les jours.

-Donc quand je serai plus vieux, vous le ferez ?

-Je n'ai pas dit que je le ferai.

-C'est un peu comme un voyage de noce, sensei.

-On n'est pas marié, Phantomhive. Cesses de dire n'importe quoi, tu veux.

-Méchant.

-Cesses de me traiter de méchant à longueur de temps.

-Vous l'êtes, répondit Ciel.

-Non c'est faux, je suis gentil avec toi et je te respecte.

-Un peu trop, Sensei. Soyez plus méchant.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas. Peu importe ce que tu imagines dans ta tête. Je n'ose imaginer quel genre de punition ou délire de bl qui doivent y être.

-Pourtant, c'est excitant, un voyage scolaire, une chambre partagée avec son prof….

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il finit par se passer, Ciel ?

-Vous pouvez me le montrer sensei ?

-Oui je crois.

Je m'approchais de Phantomhive et prit possession de ses lèvres.

Je le basculais rapidement sur lit et prit le dessus sur lui.

-Sensei, soyez méchant.

-Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas. Je t'aime trop.

Puis de nouveaux, je joignais mes lèvres aux siennes, bien décidé à bouleverser le scénario que Ciel s'imaginait dans sa tête.

_**A suivre …**_


	30. Chapter 30

-Désolé de casser l'ambiance, Ciel mais j'ai faim.

-Ce n'est rien sensei, allez-y.

J'avais fini de manger Phantomhive quand il me sorti :

-Vous êtes hématophile sensei ?

-Non, Ciel tu poses des questions très bizarres, répondit Sebastian.

-Ben vous aimez me manger et on peut dire que c'est un préliminaire non ?

-Il y a une différence entre aimer le sang pour se nourrir et aimer voir du sang sur une personne. Il n'y a que les psychopathes ou les gens aux envies particulières. Je ne suis pas attiré par un corps recouvert de sang. Ai-je l'air d'un psychopathe, Ciel ?

-Non sensei mais vous aimez le sang techniquement.

-J'aime en boire oui et le tien mais le sang ne m'excite pas, répondit Sebastian.

-Donc si j'avais du sang sur moi ?

-Ciel. Je dois te répondre vraiment ? demanda Sebastian.

-Non. C'est assez étrange d'aimer ce genre de chose …

-En effet, et si on reprenait ce que l'on faisait ?

-Sensei, vous n'en avez pas marre d'être gentil avec moi ? Vous n'avez pas envie de me donner des ordres ou de me punir ?

-Je ne sais pas quel délire tu as dans ta tête ou si tu fantasmes sur tes bl mais non. Je n'en ai pas marre de bien traité, un peu trop à ton goût apparemment, répondit Sebastian.

-J'aimerais bien que vous soyez plus violent.

-Tu veux que je te frappe ou que je t'attache ?

-Me frapper non. Attacher, cela peut être excitant non, sensei ?

-Non pas du tout, Ciel. Je l'ai déjà fait et je n'en vois pas l'intérêt.

-Votre ex vous attachait, sensei ?

Je le voyais dans sa tête imaginer la scène. L'imagination de Phantomhive n'avait pas de limites.

-Non mais lui a demandé. J'ai refusé de la refaire après, répondit Sebastian.

-C'est dommage. Moi vous pouvez faire tout ce que vous voulez.

-Ne dis pas cela de manière anodine. Tu préfères que je te traite comme de la merde et que je te prenne quand j'en ai envie ou je veux ?

-Oui mais pas comme de la merde, c'est un peu dur ce que vous dites, répondit Ciel.

-J'ai vraiment envie de te frapper là, Ciel.

-Pourquoi vous êtes énervé, sensei ?

-Parce que tu me reproches moi un adulte et ton professeur au passage, de bien te traiter et d'être trop gentil avec toi. Je n'ai pas du tout envie de te faire ce que tu demandes, pas à cause de ton âge mais parce que ce n'est pas mon truc. On ne s'entendra peut-être jamais là-dessus.

-Enfin sensei, je disais juste ce que je pense.

-Je suis habitué au fait que tu sortes pas mal de choses irréalistes et je fais avec. Mais je me demande parfois si tu es heureux et si on est sur la même longueur d'onde tous les deux. Tu devrais peut-être être avec quelqu'un de ton âge. Alois t'aurait convenu.

-Vous plaisantez Alois ? Non il ne m'a jamais intéressé. C'est vous qui m'intéressez.

-Oui mais on n'a pas du tout la même vision des choses.

Puis je sorti de peur de devenir vraiment méchant avec lui.

-Sensei, enfin ? Vous comptez me quitter ? demanda Ciel.

Mais j'étais déjà loin.

Je réfléchissais en bas de l'hôtel.

Je vis revenir le directeur et Alois.

Ils vinrent vers moi.

-Ciel n'est pas avec vous ? demanda Claude.

-Non on s'est disputé.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Alois.

-Ne demandes pas ce genre de chose de manière si directe, cela ne nous regarde pas.

-On allait coucher puis il a commencé à poser des questions bizarres. Il a des envies que je n'ai pas. En dehors de son âge, je ne comprends pas sa façon de voir les choses. Je me dis que parfois, il devrait voir un mec de son âge, pas un vieux comme moi.

-Vous êtes encore jeune, sensei.

Je ne pensais pas si jeune que tu le penses, mais Claude n'était pas au courant de ma vraie nature.

-Tu devrais peut-être réfléchir à essayer ce qu'il propose, tu apprécierais peut-être, répondit Claude.

-Non il devrait être content que je ne profite pas de mon autorité pour lui imposer ce que je veux. Il se plaint que je suis trop gentil avec lui. Il veut de la violence et que je le prenne partout.

-La violence, je ne comprends pas mais différents endroits c'est intéressant, dit Claude.

-Oui, c'est lassant toujours pareil, répondit Alois.

-Je vais remonter le voir.

Puis je me dirigeais vers notre chambre et entendit des pleurs.

Je rentrais puis vit Ciel caché sous la couette.

-Je suis désolé, Ciel. Pour tout à l'heure.

-Non vous avez raison. Je ne fais que vous embêter. Je vous embête avec toutes ses histoires de bl et mes envies bizarres.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment bizarre, Ciel. C'est juste que l'on va devoir trouver des compromis pour que cela te plaise et à moi aussi.

-Vous devriez me quittez, sensei.

Je décidais de le rejoindre.

-Tu veux bien sortir de là-dessous ?

-Non.

-Ok je te rejoins. Tu n'es pas un gamin pour rien.

-Je sais un gamin qui vous fait perdre votre temps.

-Tu ne fais pas perdre mon temps.

Je remarquais qu'il avait beaucoup pleuré.

-Tu devrais arrêter de pleurer, tu as les yeux tout rouges.

-Vous allez me quittez, sensei ? demanda Ciel.

-Non, Ciel. Je ne compte pas te quitter. Je tiens beaucoup trop à toi pour te quitter, on va juste voir ce que l'on peut faire sur ce sujet. Je ne serai pas violent avec toi, et pas d'attachement du moins pas tant que tu es mineur et mon élève. On en reparlera après tes 18 ans. Les lieux sont négociables.

-Alors vous n'allez pas me quittez, sensei ?

-Non ne comptes pas sur moi pour te laisser à quelqu'un d'autre, répondit Sebastian.

Puis je reprenais là ou on l'on s'était arrêté. Je posais mes lèvres de nouveau sur les siennes.

-J'arrêterai avec le bl, sensei. Je sais que cela vous énerve.

-Non si tu n'en parlais pas, je m'inquiéterais, répondit Sebastian.

-Vous êtes bien trop compréhensif, sensei.

-Assez parler, j'ai envie de te faire l'amour maintenant.

-On peut changer de position ?

-Oui dis-moi ce que tu veux.

-Je veux être dos à vous, cette fois ci ? C'est trop violent pour vous ? demanda Ciel.

-Non.

Je fis donc l'amour à Ciel.

-Sensei, j'aime bien quand vous me dominez.

-J'aime bien aussi, je l'avoue, répondit Sebastian.

Je décidais d'y aller plus fortement sans demander à Ciel. Après tout il m'avait dit d'être moins gentil.

-Sensei, vous pouvez y allez plus fort.

-Non je te fais déjà plaisir en étant un peu plus méchant, comme tu voulais, ne m'en demandes pas plus. Donne-moi tes lèvres, c'est un ordre.

-Vous êtes excitant quand vous me donnez des ordres sensei.

-Je suis ton prof après tout et j'ai l'autorité sur toi non ?

-Vous abusez de votre autorité, c'est mal, répondit Ciel.

-Non le mal c'est toi, tu es une tentation permanente.

Puis on vint tous les deux et c'est comme si Phantomhive n'avait plus d'énergie.

-Tu es mort, Ciel ?

-Non mon énergie est partie.

-Tu devrais dormir mais les deux lits sont séparés. On ne peut pas les rapprocher je pense.

-Je reste avec vous, peu importe qu'il soit petit.

-Ben tu m'écrases un peu, cela va t'être compliqué de dormir. Tu pourrais dormir seul.

-Non pas question. Je reste avec vous.

-Je ne te pousserai pas.

Puis on a fini par dormir.

Je ne savais toujours pas quoi faire pour ses 16 ans qui était dans quelques jours.


	31. Chapter 31

Le lendemain, la journée était consacrée aux visites culturelles de la ville.

On a passé la journée à visiter mais j'étais concentré sur Phantomhive uniquement parce que son anniversaire approchait dans 3 jours, il allait avoir ses 16 ans et je savais ce qu'il allait répondre.

-Sensei, vous toute la nuit, je ne veux pas plus.

Je finissais par bien le connaitre.

Je ne savais pas du quoi lui offrir, je connaissais ces goûts mais je ne voulais rien offrir de classique.

J'étais toujours sur ma réflexion quand c'était l'heure de manger pour moi.

Phantomhive me fit revenir à la réalité.

-Sensei, vous ne mangez pas ? Vous êtes malade ? Comment fait un vampire pour se soigner ?

-Je vais bien, je pensais juste. On ne fait rien, je ne peux pas mourir d'une maladie humaine.

-Et si j'essaie de vous tuer avec un pieu ? demanda Ciel.

-Ce n'est qu'une stupide légende, Phantomhive.

On était obligé d'attendre, puisque faire ce genre de chose dans un endroit public était compliqué.

-Alors si vous avez faim, mangez. Vous devez dû attendre toute la journée déjà.

Je prenais donc mon temps pour déguster Phantomhive.

Phantomhive semblait pensait ailleurs lui aussi.

-A quoi tu penses ?

-Vous voulez vraiment le savoir ?

-Encore ton imagination mélangée au bl …

-Oui mais je préfère ne pas vous le dire. C'est un secret.

-Ce ne sera pas bien compliqué à trouver. Je suis dedans je suppose ? demanda Sebastian.

-Oui vous l'êtes.

-Ce que l'on fait ? Un truc bizarre sûrement.

-Vous ne voulez pas savoir ? demanda Ciel.

-Non, je préfère ne pas savoir. Garde-le pour toi.

-C'est méchant. Vous ne voulez pas savoir ce que je vous faisais ?

-Non. Demain vous avez quartier libre. Tu veux que l'on aille quelque part ? demanda Sebastian.

-Non j'aimerais bien rester avec vous ici.

-Ce serait bête de ne pas profiter, on peut même s'éloigner de la ville si je louais une voiture.

-Vous avez le droit d'emmener un élève tout seul en dehors de la ville ? demanda Ciel.

-Non je ne crois pas mais on s'en fiche. Le directeur ne me dénoncera pas. J'ai discuté avec aujourd'hui et il compte s'éclipser avec Alois.

-Mais les gens ne savent pas pour eux ? Ils ne vont pas finir par le deviner ?

-Sûrement, il m'a dit vouloir attendre pour l'annoncer mais si cela se sait, répondit Sebastian.

-Ils vont ou ?

-Une plage éloignée.

-Comme c'est romantique, répondit Ciel.

-C'est cliché, alors ou veux-tu aller demain ? demanda Sebastian

-En faite, je veux faire quelque chose avant.

-Quoi donc quelque chose avec Alois ?

-Non tout seul. Vous me faites confiance non ? C'est pour vous faire plaisir.

-Que veux-tu faire tout seul pour me faire plaisir ? demanda Sebastian.

-Vous verrez demain, sensei.

Puis le lendemain, Phantomhive n'était pas là quand je me suis réveillé.

Je me demandais ce qu'il avait à faire et qu'est ce qui était censé me faire plaisir.

J'eu la réponse quelques heures plus tard.

Je vis Phantomhive revenir mais quelque chose avait changé chez lui.

Il était redevenu brun.

-Phantomhive, c'est choquant.

-Vous n'aimiez pas, c'est vous qui vouliez que je me reteigne les cheveux.

-Je n'aimais pas au début mais j'y étais habitué. Tu es bien comme cela aussi.

-Je l'ai fait pour vous sensei et pour moi. Vous m'avez quand même confondu avec Alois. Je ne veux pas que cela se reproduise.

-Cela ne risque pas quelques soit la couleur de tes cheveux. Je te reconnaitrais toujours.

-La dernière fois non apparemment …

-Tu es toujours là-dessus ? demanda Sebastian.

-Non mais je n'ai pas oublié.

-Tu es bien un gamin, toi.

-Désolé de ne pas être un homme encore, répondit Ciel.

-Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? J'aime ce gamin jaloux et qui ne réfléchit pas avant d'agir.

-Je sais mais parfois j'aimerais avoir votre âge déjà, répondit Ciel.

-Tu ne pourras jamais avoir mon âge. J'ai beaucoup plus qu'un âge humain.

-Je veux dire être un adulte avec un travail ou être à la fac.

-Je pense que quand tu seras à la fac, je m'inquiéterais encore plus des autres hommes autours. Tous ces étudiants curieux de tester par simple curiosité. Sans compter les jolies étudiantes, répondit Sebastian.

-Je n'aime pas les filles, sensei, et tous ces étudiants, je m'en fiche. Je n'aime que vous, sensei. Moi aussi je devrais m'inquiéter toutes ces lycéennes et lycéens que vous aurez pendant que moi je serai à la fac. Je ne pourrais même pas vous suivre à distance.

-Tu me surveilles au lycée, Phantomhive ? Qui te dit que j'irai dans un lycée mixte ?

-Oui des fois. Vous iriez dans un lycée de mecs ? demanda Ciel.

-Tu es en fait un peu stalker. Je devrais peut-être m'inquiéter et partir tant que je peux. Ben je m'en fiche un peu lycée mixte ou pas.

-Vous me quitteriez ? Vous ne m'observer pas des fois ?

-Si j'avoue quand tu es avec les autres élèves mais tu le sais, tu m'as déjà surpris.

-C'était dans la rue pas le lycée, sensei, répondit Ciel.

-Peu importe, Ciel. Tu as encore 2 ans de lycée avec moi et après tu seras déjà adulte. J'aimerais profiter encore que tu m'appelles « sensei ». Après tu ne pourras plus.

-Je pourrais continuer si vous voulez, répondit Ciel.

-Non tu seras à la fac.

-Peu importe alors on va ou ? demanda Ciel.

-Tu sais ou tu veux aller, Ciel ?

-Oui je veux aller dans la maison hantée du coin.

-Pardon ?

Je me demandais pourquoi il voulait aller dans une maison dite hantée.

-Pourquoi, Ciel ?

-Parce qu'on l'a dit hantée et je suis curieux.

-Tu n'avais pas peur des fantômes, Ciel ? demanda Sebastian.

-Si mais je veux y aller.

-Ok allons-y.

Je louais donc une voiture.

Et on arriva devant cette fameuse maison hantée.

-Tu es sûr que tu veux rentrer ?

-Oui.

On entra donc mais Ciel hésitait. Je décidais donc de le rassurer.

-Tu veux me tenir la main ?

-Sensei, je n'ai pas peur.

A peine à l'intérieur, on entendit un bruit.

Ciel paniqua et se jeta sur moi.

-Sensei, je veux m'en aller.

-C'est une vieille maison et je doute qu'il y ait des fantômes. C'est sans doute un bruit avec une explication. Je suis un vampire, si c'était le cas je devrais pourvoir leur faire peur non ?

-Oui sensei mais c'est effrayant.

-On devrait s'en aller, Phantomhive. Allons ailleurs ou rentrons.

-Oui sensei, vite.

Mais la chance n'était pas de notre côté, de la pluie à torrent. Et un terrain boueux.

-Je crois que nous sommes coincés pour l'instant et j'espère que l'on pourra s'en aller avant la nuit.

-On est coincé, sensei ?

-On y passera la nuit au pire.

Je pensais d'un coup que Ciel avait 16 ans le lendemain.

-Et si on explorait le reste de la maison en attendant ?

-Non j'ai peur.

-Un grand garcon comme toi ? Je ne comprends pas que tu n'ai pas peur de moi mais de choses qui n'existent pas.

-Vous ne me faites pas peur, sensei.

On explora donc le reste de la maison, probablement abandonnée depuis longtemps.

-C'est une vieille maison mais pas de fantômes. Voyons si la pluie s'est arrêtée.

La pluie s'était intensifiée au contraire, j'allais y devoir passer la nuit avec Phantomhive.

-Je vais prévenir le directeur que nous sommes coincés.

Après un appel à Claude, je cherchais une chambre ou un endroit avec une cuisine.

Phantomhive me collait au point que cela devenait gênant.

-Je ne vais pas m'en aller tu sais.

-Je veux m'en aller, sensei.

-On doit attendre demain, on partira demain matin quand la pluie se sera arrêtée.

-Il n'y a rien à manger ici, sensei. Je vais mourir de faim. Sauf pour vous.

-En fait j'ai un sac plein de nourritures. Je n'avais pas prévu que l'on soit coincé, rassures-toi. Mais je sais que tu manges beaucoup de trucs pas très sains alors j'avais prévu. Sinon tu m'aurais dit que tu avais faim et c'est énervant. N'oublie pas qu'en plus, mon repas dépend de toi.

Ciel content me serra contre lui et me dit :

-Merci sensei. Vous pensez toujours à tout.

On trouva finalement ce qu'était une chambre avant.

-C'est un peu poussiéreux mais cela le fera pour cette nuit.

-Vous vouliez allez autre part, sensei. On ne serait pas coincé ici si je n'avais pas voulu venir.

-Le temps est imprévisible, ne te prends pas la tête, Ciel, répondit Sebastian.

Le temps passa et il était tard dans la soirée, j'avais faim mais je ne voulais pas embêter Phantomhive déjà apeuré par la situation.

J'évitais de fixer Phantomhive mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher.

Il finit par le remarquer.

-Vous avez faim ? Désolé, j'ai tellement peur que j'aie oublié que vous aussi vous deviez manger. Allez-y.

-Ciel, je peux attendre demain. Tu n'es pas obligé.

-Vous devez manger.

-Et toi tu devrais dormir.

-Je ne pourrais pas, répondit Ciel.

-Tu as bien vus qu'il n'y a rien ici. Faisons un marché, si je mange, tu essaies de dormir, ok ?

-D'accord mais vous ne vous éloignez pas.

-Ou veux-tu que j'aille ? demanda Sebastian.

Je mangeais donc et Ciel essaya de dormir mais il semblait pensif.

-Si tu penses trop, tu ne t'endormiras pas. Vides ta tête.

-Je ne peux pas, il y a des choses qui me reviennent à l'esprit.

-Tu ne sembles pas aimer les anniversaires, Ciel. Il s'est passé quelque chose ? demanda Sebastian.

-Eh bien, je ne veux pas vous embêter. Ce genre de chose, je ne l'ai raconté à personne quasiment.

-Tu peux tout me raconter, tu sais. Il s'est passé un truc pour ton anniversaire ? demanda Sebastian.

-Eh bien …

Ciel me raconta la pire chose qu'il lui était arrivé dans sa vie.


	32. Chapter 32

-Sensei, quand j'avais 1O ans, mon frère et moi, nous avons été enlevés.

-Ton frère ? demanda Sebastian.

-Oui j'avais un frère jumeau avant. Mais il n'est plus là.

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre à ce que je venais d'entendre. Ciel n'en avait jamais parler de son frère.

Il continua :

-On a été enlevés par une personne qui voulait de l'argent. Mes parents ont une entreprise internationale et cela attire beaucoup de gens mal intentionné.

-Le kidnappeur a été arrêté ? Et ton frère comment il est mort ? demanda Sebastian.

-Non il est mort mais il eu le temps de tuer mon frère avant qui s'était interposé pour ne pas que je prenne une balle, répondit Ciel.

-C'est triste, Ciel. Je suis désolé. Il n'y a pas une photo de lui chez toi.

-Non mes parents ont préféré ne pas s'en souvenir. C'est pour cela que des fois je leur rappelle et sans doute qu'ils préfèrent ne plus s'intéresser à moi.

-Je ne peux pas te dire pourquoi mais tout le monde fait son deuil différemment. Tes parents ne s'en sont sans doute jamais remis et font comme ils peuvent, répondit Sebastian.

-Ils ne sont pas les seuls à avoir souffert. C'est moi qui ai été kidnappé.

-Je peux te demander quelque chose de difficile ?

-Oui sensei.

-Il ne t'a pas agressé sexuellement ?

-Non, sensei rassurez-vous.

-Bien je suis content de l'entendre. Essaie de dormir maintenant.

-Merci sensei.

-De quoi ?

-De perdre votre temps à m'écouter.

-Je ne perds jamais du temps avec toi, Ciel. Jamais.

Puis je l'embrassais et il ferma ses yeux.

Phantomhive finit par s'endormir.

Moi non, mais étant un vampire, je voyais assez bien dans le noir, la maison était ancienne la lumière ne fonctionnait plus.

Je descendais regarder s'il pleuvait toujours et vit que cela s'était calmé.

Je décidais de ne pas réveiller Phantomhive et le prendre dans mes bras pour le ramener.

En sortant, j'allais passer le pas de la porte quand je vis une scène étonnante.

Le salon était animé par une famille, à priori qui avait vécu il y a longtemps.

Phantomhive avait donc raison.

-Ciel, tu avais raison. Si tu te réveillais maintenant, tu serais surpris.

Mais une femme a priori la mère des enfants me fit signe de pas le réveiller.

-Merci de nous avoir accueilli.

Je décidais de quitter la maison.

Je placais Phantomhive dans la voiture et lui mit sa ceinture.

C'était parti pour quelques heures de route.

A l'aube, Ciel dormait encore et son portable sonna.

Je me demandais si je devais répondre.

Je décidais que oui, il y avait écrit « maman ».

-Allo ?

-Bonjour, qui êtes-vous ?

-Je suis le professeur de mathématiques de votre fils, Sebastian Michaelis.

-Comment se fait que vous soyez avec mon fils pendant le voyage scolaire et pourquoi vous répondez à sa place ?

J'avais le choix mentir ou dire que je sortais avec Phantomhive.

-Je sors avec votre fils depuis un an aujourd'hui. Vous appelez pour lui souhaiter son anniversaire je suppose.

-Oui mon fils ne m'a parlé de vous. Puis-je lui parler ?

-Il dort actuellement, mais quand il sera réveillé oui. Je suis content de vous parler enfin. Ciel m'a dit beaucoup de choses sur vous.

-Je sais que l'on n'a pas l'air de se préoccuper de lui mais c'est faux.

-Je ne vous juge pas, madame.

-Dites-lui de me rappeler.

-Entendu.

Puis je raccrochais.

J'espérais que sa mère et son père m'accepterait. Je ne savais pas pour l'instant comment la suite allait se passer.


	33. Chapter 33

Après avoir déposé Phantomhive sur le lit. Je me suis décidé à dormir moi-même.

Je laissais Phantomhive puis alla sur l'autre lit.

Quelques heures plus tard, Ciel se réveilla.

Il s'étonna de se trouver dans la chambre d'hôtel et pas dans la maison ou il était la veille.

Il regarda son portable et vus des appels en absence de sa mère.

-Sensei a dû rouler puis nous ramener. Je vais rappeler maman.

Ciel sorti de la chambre puis rappela.

-Ciel, je t'ai laissé pleins d'appels, que faisais-tu ?

-Je dormais maman.

-Bien bon anniversaire Ciel.

-Merci maman.

-On t'a envoyé ton cadeau par la poste.

-Je n'avais besoin de rien, à part une présence parentale …

-On n'est pas aussi présent qu'on le devrait mais tu sais que l'on t'aime non ?

-Oui je le sais.

-Maintenant expliques moi qui est ce Sebastian, tu sors avec un enseignant ?

-Ah je pensais qu'il vous aurait menti le connaissant. Oui depuis un an, tu lui as parlé ?

-Oui il semblait sérieux mais quel âge a-t-il ?

Ciel n'allait pas dire qu'il avait plus d'un siècle.

-Il a l'âge d'un enseignant.

-Il est très sérieux ne t'inquiètes pas. Ce n'est pas juste pour se taper un élève.

-Vous faites attention ?

-Maman enfin…

-Je dois poser la question.

-Oui on se protège. De toute facon, ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait des risques de petites enfants.

-J'en ai parlé avec ton père et on ne s'y opposera pas. De toute facon, tu es assez grand pour faire tes choix.

-Je ne l'aurais pas quitté si tu me l'avais demandé de toute facon, je l'aime et lui aussi.

\- On veut le rencontrer, le connaitre, on revient cette année. On veut discuter avec lui devant un diner par exemple.

-Pas sûr qu'il le veuille.

-Je veux aussi lui parler au téléphone de nouveau.

-Pourquoi ? Lui poser des questions inutiles ?

-Non discuter avec lui.

-Ok je lui demanderai. Il dort.

Puis Ciel raccrocha.

Il remonta et rejoignit Sebastian.

-Vous êtes méchant, on aurait dû dormir ensemble.

-Tu peux arrêter avec ce refrain, je ne suis pas méchant. En fait, bon anniversaire.

\- Merci sensei. Mais vous n'étiez pas obligé de me le dire. Ah je vous ai réveillé ? Désolé. Vous avez roulé et peu dormi. Vous nous avez ramené au milieu de la nuit ? Vous avez vu des fantômes ?

Je préférais mentir à Phantomhive.

-Non il n'y en avait pas. Tu avais tort. Oui tu semblais plus à l'aise ici.

-Ma maman veut vous parler encore. Merci de ne pas avoir menti, vous auriez pu pour vous protéger.

-Pourquoi mentir ? Tes parents l'auraient su un jour, répondit Sebastian.

-Maman va vous poser des questions chiantes. Vous n'êtes pas obligé d'accepter en plus ils veulent vous voir quand ils viendront.

-Quand cela ?

-Je ne sais pas encore, répondit Ciel.

-Je veux bien les voir. Il faut les rassurer tes parents. Ils pensent peut-être que cela ne durera que jusqu'à la fin du lycée. Une relation éphémère.

-Ce ne sera pas éphémère, sensei, répondit Ciel.

-Non j'en doute. Je vais devoir te supporter longtemps.

-Méchant.

-Vas te laver plutôt pendant que je rappelle ta mère.

-Vous ne voulez pas me rejoindre ?

-Non mais après si tu veux, je t'offre mon cadeau. Si tu veux faire quelque chose, je t'accorderai tout ce que tu veux.

-Je peux faire tout ce que je veux de vous, sensei ?

-Oui mais il y a des limites, répondit Sebastian.

-Je vais y réfléchir.

Puis seul, je rappelais la maman de Ciel mais je tombais sur son père.

-Bonjour, je suis le père de Ciel. Vous êtes l'enseignant avec qui il sort.

-Oui. Je pensais tomber sur votre femme.

-Je voulais vous parler, voir quel genre de personne vous êtes.

-Je suis sérieux, j'aime votre fils. Je compte rester avec lui et son argent ne m'intéresse pas. D'ailleurs quand on a commencé à sortir avec, je ne savais rien de votre situation.

-Vous l'aimez donc mais pourquoi ? Vous êtes venus vers lui ?

-Non c'est lui qui a insisté, j'étais réfractaire au début. Mais j'ai fini par partager ses sentiments.

-Mon fils vous aime, je ne m'y opposerai pas mais je vous demande de bien le traiter.

-C'est le cas, rassurez-vous. Je ne profite en rien de mon statut. Et on fait attention. Je sais que vous n'oseriez pas forcément poser la question alors je préfère clarifier ce point.

Phantomhive sortait de la douche en sous vêtement.

Il me demanda le téléphone.

-Ciel, tu interromps une conversation, c'est malpoli. On ne t'a pas appris ce genre de manière.

-Tu fais un interrogatoire ou quoi ? Papa, tu lui demanderas tout cela quand vous viendrez. Maintenant je raccroche, papa.

Puis Phantomhive raccrocha.

-C'est malpoli, Ciel. Je discutais avec ton père, dit Sebastian.

-Tu lui parleras quand ils viendront. Tu as bien dit que je pouvais faire tout ce que je voulais ?

-Oui mais dans ton esprit, j'ai plutôt peur de que cela donne, répondit Sebastian.

-Sensei, je vous l'ai dit que je vous préférais à un cadeau.

-On aurait pu aller ailleurs aussi, non ? C'est le dernier jour. Après la routine du lycée.

-Non c'est vous que je veux, rien de plus. Les cadeaux n'ont plus de sens quand c'est pour compenser une absence.

-D'accord, alors que veux-tu ? Je t'accorde ce que tu veux. Mais uniquement aujourd'hui.

-Eh bien, sensei je veux …


	34. Chapter 34

J'avais soudain une idée.

J'interrompis donc Phantomhive.

-Sensei, je veux …

-Attends je viens d'avoir une idée, il y a un jacuzzi dans l'hôtel. Normalement les élèves n'ont pas le droit d'y aller mais on peut faire une exception.

-Sensei vous ne vouliez pas le faire dans les sources chaudes mais vous voulez le faire dans un jacuzzi ou des gens viendront après ?

-Oui, Ciel. Tu ne veux pas ?

-Si sensei, on fonce.

On a donc été dans le jacuzzi.

-Sensei, normalement les mineurs sont interdits, comment avez-vous fait pour que je puisse rentrer ?

-Eh bien j'ai payé la personne pour qu'elle ferme les yeux sur ce détail.

-j'aurais pu le faire sensei, répondit Ciel.

-Je ne veux pas de ton argent, je te l'ai dit.

-Mais vous pouvez compter pour moi sur certaines choses.

-Je ne m'intéresse qu'à toi et ton sang, Ciel.

-Et mon corps aussi, sensei. Je peux faire tout ce que je veux non ?

-Oui tu peux mais il y a des limites.

-Comme quoi sensei ?

-Appelles-moi Sebastian, si tu continues à me vouvoyer je te donnerai des pénalités.

-Quelle genre de pénalités, sensei ?

Je savais que Phantomhive attendait que je fasse dans ces classiques références de bl.

Je décidais donc de ne pas lui faire plaisir.

-Tu penses sûrement à des trucs glauques. Je te baisserai tes notes sans raison valable, je te donnerai plus de devoirs et tu ne pourras pas te plaindre. Je peux aussi te donner des heures de colles.

-C'est de l'abus de pouvoir, sensei.

-Qu'ai-je dis, Phantomhive ?

-Vous m'appelez par mon nom de famille, je le ferai si vous m'appelez par mon prénom.

-Bien Ciel. Si tu ne veux pas les pénalités, tu sais ce que tu dois faire.

-Tu abuses, Sebas …

-Il manque la fin de la phrase non ?

-C'est dur de dire votre enfin ton prénom.

-Pourquoi donc ? demanda Sebastian.

-Parce c'est vous enfin toi sensei …

-Parce que c'est toi, Ciel. Si on passer au concret, trêve de bavardage.

J'étais en Ciel et je le regardais fixement dans les yeux.

-Sebastian pourquoi tu regardes toujours de cette manière ?

-De quelle manière Ciel ?

-Ben tu me regardes bizarrement.

-Si tu veux dire que je te regarde comme quelqu'un d'amoureux, c'est normal.

-Ne me regardes pas.

-Tu as un sens bizarre de la logique, ou devrais-je regarder à part toi ?

-Ailleurs, répondit Ciel.

-Pourquoi, c'est si gênant que cela ? demanda Sebastian.

-Oui …

-C'est mignon, Ciel. Tu es bien arrogant d'habitude, sûr de toi et tu n'écoutes personne. Mais tu montres ce côté de toi qu'à moi et dans ce genre de situation. Tu es encore un gamin, tu peux le rester pour me faire plaisir ?

-Non Sebastian je compte bien grandir parce que sinon je n'irai jamais à la fac et on ne vivra jamais ensemble et on ne pourra jamais ….

Je coupais Ciel en l'embrassant.

-Je n'avais pas finis Sebastian, c'est malpoli de couper les gens.

-C'est malpoli de raccrocher au téléphone aussi, répondit Sebastian.

C'est Ciel qui m'embrassa et nouveau et me dit :

-J'aime quand tu es en moi, Sebastian.

-J'aime aussi être en toi, quand on ne fait plus qu'un et que tu finis par jouir.

-C'est parce que tu es doué.

-Je suis si doué que cela ? Alors tournes-toi Ciel, veux-tu.

Ciel était dos à moi.

Je ne lui avouerai jamais mais j'avais des fois envie d'être un plus sauvage avec lui, mais je préférais attendre qu'il soit majeur.

En attendant, je me permettais de le dominer gentiment.

-Sebastian, je ne te vois pas.

-Tu veux tant me voir que cela ? Tout à l'heure, mon regard te gênait, répondit Sebastian.

-Je veux que l'on vienne ensemble et que nos regards se croisent.

-C'est romantique, Ciel. Je ne te pensais pas si clichée.

Puis Ciel se retourna et alla sur moi et s'accrocha à moi.

-Je n'aime pas, Sebastian.

-Très bien, je ne te le demanderai plus.

De multiples baisers plus tard et notre jouissance mutuelle, on décida de sortir.

On croisa le directeur et Alois.

-Vous avez eu la même idée ? j'espère que vous n'avez pas tout sali au moins, dit Claude.

-Non vous pouvez y aller. Profitez en bien.

Puis on monta dans la chambre.

-Sensei, je n'aurai pas de pénalités ?

-Non tu as fait ton devoir. Je ne t'en donnerai pas, répondit Sebastian.

-Sensei, il reste peu de temps, je vais entrer en première l'année prochaine. C'est vite passé et j'ai l'impression qu'on a passé peu de temps ensemble.

-On a passé beaucoup de temps ensemble, Ciel. Il te reste deux ans, deux ans ou tu m'appelleras sensei. Je devrais en profiter.

-Je peux continuer après si vous le souhaitez.

-Non après je ne serai plus ton prof, répondit Sebastian.

-On aura encore les cours mixtes avec le lycée de fille l'année prochaine. Je n'aime pas. Vous pouvez m'en dispenser ?

-Non tu as peur des filles, Ciel ?

-Non mais elles cherchent toutes un petit ami et je ne leur ai pas dis que j'étais gay et je sortais avec vous.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de le dire, tu es libre, Phantomhive.

-Mais je veux qu'elles le sachent comme cela, elles arrêteront de m'inviter chez elle.

-Elles t'ont invité chez elles ?

-Oui mais j'ai refusé, je sais ce qu'elles attendent, répondit Ciel.

-De coucher avec toi, pourquoi tu refuses ?

-Sensei, enfin !

-Je plaisante. On leur expliquera dès la rentrée comme cela, plus de problème.

-Merci, sensei.

Une année de plus avec Phantomhive, j'espérais qu'elle se passe aussi bien que la première.


	35. Chapter 35

Une nouvelle année commençait.

Phantomhive était en première et il devait faire ses vœux d'orientations.

Je le voyais en train d'écrire et je ne savais pas ce qu'il allait écrire.

Quand j'ai eu toutes les feuilles, je n'étais pas surpris de ses réponses.

Phantomhive avait écrit tous ses choix mais je regardais les premiers.

« Me marier avec sensei quand ce sera légal et devenir homme au foyer »

« Vivre avec sensei et passer ma vie avec lui »

« Aimer sensei et que sensei m'aime pour toujours »

-Que tu es con, Phantomhive, pensais-je.

Je ne pouvais pas m'énerver sur lui devant toute la classe alors j'ai attendu la fin du cours.

Puis je lui ai dit de venir.

-Sensei, vous êtes beau et classe aujourd'hui.

-C'est quoi cela, Phantomhive ? Tu ne parles que moi dans tes vœux. Et puis le mariage, que devrais-je dire ?

-Ben oui c'est vous êtes ma seule préoccupation. Si c'était légal, je le ferai et je deviendrai votre mari.

\- Je ne veux pas de mari, légal ou pas. Tu ne veux pas travailler, aller à la fac ? demanda Sebastian.

-Si mais je veux surtout vivre avec vous, manger avec vous, coucher avec vous, tout cela pour toujours. Je veux que l'on se réveille ensemble le matin et que l'on se couche ensemble le soir.

-On croirait entendre une lycéenne. Je ne veux pas d'un homme au foyer et je veux que tu sois sérieux. Mets tes vrais choix, ne me cites pas dedans. Je te l'interdis.

-Mais sensei, je ne sais même pas ce que je veux faire en dehors de vous aimer.

-Bien réfléchis y alors. Tu peux mettre « je ne sais pas ce que je veux faire ».

-Mais c'est faux, je sais ce que je veux avec vous.

-On parle de ton futur travail, ta fac, ce que tu vas faire de ta vie, répondit Sebastian.

-Vous est ma seule réponse.

Je savais très bien qu'il allait répondre de genre de chose.

-Remplis sérieusement, Phantomhive.

-Je vais essayer, sensei.

Puis il s'en alla.

Ciel croisa Alois qui lui avait remplit différemment ses vœux.

-Tu as mis quoi ? demanda Ciel.

Alois lui montra.

« Je veux aller à la fac et trouver ce que je veux faire »

« Je veux aller à l'étranger »

« Je veux beaucoup d'argent »

-Et toi ? demanda Alois.

Ciel montra sa feuille.

-C'est bien de penser à lui mais que veux-tu faire toi, à part l'aimer toute ta vie ?

-Eh bien je ne sais pas, je ne suis pas vraiment pressé de travailler mais je ne compte pas compter sur mes parents. Je veux être autonome et ne pas être une contrainte pour sensei.

-Il a dit cela ? demanda Alois.

-Non mais des fois, il semble énervé contre moi.

-Parce que tu confonds la réalité avec la fiction.

-Moins mais j'aime sensei, je m'en fiche de lui sortir des phrases clichées ou des déclarations. Je l'aime c'est tout.

-Il le sait, je pense. Tu devras écrire que tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux faire. Tu veux aller à la fac non ?

-Oui je vais réfléchir.

Ciel revint vers Sebastian.

-Sensei, j'ai changé.

Je pris la feuille et lus.

« Je ne sais pas ce que je veux faire de ma vie mais je suis sûr d'aller à la fac »

« Sensei, je veux passer ma vie avec lui et vivre avec lui, je m'en fiche de vous énervez ou que vous n'aimiez pas ce que je dis, parce que cela a beau être clichée, je vous aime et je n'ai pas honte de le dire »

« Sensei, je vous aime, je vous aime, je vous aime, je vous aime, je vous aime … »

-Eh bien c'est mieux, Phantomhive.

Puis j'allais vers Phantomhive et le prit dans mes bras.

-Je t'aime aussi. Tu veux que je le dise plusieurs fois ?

-Non sensei, je sais que vous pensez que c'est ridicule.

-Non au contraire. Je t'aime, je t'aime….

Je ne comptais pas le nombre de fois ou je lui avais dit mais Ciel finit par me faire taire.

-J'ai compris, sensei. Ne le dites plus.

-A partir de maintenant, tu devras le dire tous les jours, sinon pénalité.

-C'est abusé, sensei. Vous profitez de votre pouvoir pour …

J'embrassais Phantomhive pour le stopper.

-C'est de la triche, sensei.

-Non je fais tout ce que je veux.

-Abus d'autorité.

-Vas te plaindre au directeur, Phantomhive.

Puis je le serrais.

-C'est du harcèlement sexuel je n'ai pas envie.

-Ah bon ? Tu parles de harcèlement sexuel alors que c'est toi qui m'as séduit. Je fais ce que je veux avec ce gamin si mignon.

-Sensei …

J'espérais que les deux prochaines années allaient passer lentement, je voulais profiter de ce gamin énervant encore longtemps.


	36. Chapter 36

Ciel a prévu de venir me voir aujourd'hui.

Il va être surpris je ne suis pas vraiment seul.

Phantomhive ne prend plus la peine de frapper, il est vrai qu'il a les clés mais pour l'instant nous ne vivons pas ensemble.

Je les lui avais donnés s'il reste coincé dehors ou s'il doit m'attendre et parce qu'au final, on vivra ensemble un jour.

Phantomhive voit mon invitée surprise.

-Sensei, c'est qui ce bébé ? Vous m'avez trompé avec une femme ?

-Non Phantomhive, c'est le bébé d'une amie. Je lui garde pour dépanner. J'aurais fait quoi avec une femme ?

-Ah c'est n'est pas le vôtre. Cela me paraissait bizarre aussi.

-Tu as une logique bizarre Phantomhive. Tu savais que ce n'étais pas mon bébé. Je suis gay, réfléchis un peu.

-Vous le faites souvent sensei ?

-Des fois oui mais je n'aime pas trop les enfants alors j'espère qu'elle reviendra vite.

-Moi je peux vous aider, sensei.

-Tu n'es pas obligé en plus, tu as tes devoirs à faire en plus.

-Je les ferai plus tard, sensei. Laissez-moi vous aider.

J'acceptais donc l'aide de Phantomhive et à ma grande surprise, il s'en sortait bien.

-Tu es doué, dis donc.

-Oui en fait, j'aime bien les enfants, répondit Ciel.

Je décidai de faire une surprise à Phantomhive.

-C'est quoi sensei ?

Je lui tendais une feuille.

-Ah mais vous ne faites plus de vœux d'orientations à votre âge, sensei.

-Non mais je l'ai fait pour toi, lis donc.

Phantomhive lu donc.

« J'aimerais que Ciel emménage avec moi et qu'il aille à la fac, fasse un métier qu'il aime et qu'il reste avec moi longtemps ».

« J'aimerais que Ciel comprenne que même si je ne veux pas m'engager avec lui, je l'aime vraiment, de preuve de supporter son imagination débordante et sa logique fantasmée permanente ».

« Je consent à transformer Ciel quand il le décidera une fois adulte, parce que je ne conçois pas ma vie sans lui ».

Ciel semblait ému.

-Sensei, c'est entre de la méchanceté subtile et de la gentillesse.

-Tu vois je ménage ta subtilité maintenant, je te connais bien, répondit Sebastian.

-C'est mignon sensei, je ne sais pas quoi dire…

-Dis juste quand tu préfères être transformé parce qu'il faut que tu sois adulte et une bonne adaptation.

-Vous voulez vraiment le faire ?

-Oui sinon tu mourras avant moi et je ne veux pas que l'on soit séparé, répondit Sebastian.

-Sensei …

Puis Phantomhive me sauta dessus, comme à son habitude.

-Vous ne me criez pas dessus, sensei ?

-Non tu peux mais si je ne veux pas je te le ferai savoir.

Le bébé finit par s'endormir et nous aussi, on se permit une sieste nous aussi.

-Sensei, je n'ai pas envie d'aller au cours mixte, vous me ferez un mot ?

-Non, Ciel, tu as quoi contre ces filles ? je leur dirai que l'on est ensemble si cela te rassure.

-Ben je ne les aime pas, elles sautent sur les premiers mecs qu'elles voient juste parce qu'elles sont dans un lycée de filles.

-Qui dit lycée de filles dit couple lesbien, répondit Sebastian.

-Vous croyez ?

-Il y a des probabilités. Regarde ton lycée, il y a quand même beaucoup de couples gays.

-Je ne les supporte plus.

-Je les éloignerai de toi, ne t'inquiètes pas.

-Merci, sensei.

Puis on resta comme cela un moment.

-C'est bien de ne rien faire, sensei.

-Oui on est bien comme cela, on devrait le faire souvent.

Ciel était sur moi.

-Tu es lourd Ciel mais c'est agréable.

-Sensei, je vous aime.

-Je t'aime aussi Ciel.

Puis on sonna.

-Entre, c'est ouvert.

-Je vois qu'il dort comme un ange, vous aussi vous vous reposez.

Puis elle alla vers Ciel.

-Je suis Sarah, j'ai tellement entendu parler de toi. Tu es Ciel je suppose. Sebastian avec un lycéen, je n'y aurai pas cru.

-Votre bébé est mignon, si jamais je pouvais en avoir avec sensei.

-Ne dit pas de bêtise, Ciel.

-Il est mignon, ton copain, Sebastian. Je vous laisse tranquille.

-Je le reprends quand tu veux, répondit Sebastian.

Puis elle s'en alla.

-Tu dit encore n'importe quoi Ciel, mais tu es mignon, ma foi si tu avais pu en avoir, j'aurais peut-être craqué.

-On n'est pas dans un omegaverse, sensei.

-Non par chance, ce serait terriblement bizarre.

-Oui un peu, sensei.

Pour une fois, je ne voulais rien de plus que rester avec Phantomhive de cette manière.


	37. Chapter 37

C'était le jour de cours mixte. Le jour que Phantomhive détestait à cause des lycéennes apparemment.

Une fois par semaine, un autre lycée de fille du coin organisait un cours commun avec ce lycée pour encourager les élèves à se fréquenter en dehors du lycée.

Mais Phantomhive ne semblait pas emballé.

J'avais accepté de l'accompagner pendant le cours, je me demandais comment le directeur acceptait si facilement le fait que je transgresse une partie des règles du lycée.

J'allais donc avec Phantomhive vers la salle de cours.

-C'est quoi le cours en fait ?

-Un cours de cuisine, je préfère sécher.

Voyant Phantomhive fuyant, je décidais de tester quelque chose de terriblement cliché mais que j'avais envie de faire depuis un moment.

Phantomhive me regardait.

-Sensei ?

Je me rapprochais de Phantomhive et le plaquait contre le mur.

Il semblait déconcerté.

-Sensei, vous faites quoi là ? C'est terriblement cliché.

-Ah bon et alors ? Tu n'aimes pas ? Ils le font dans tous tes bl fantasmé.

-Oui mais vous et moi. Je dis non. Ne le refaites pas.

-Tiens c'est étonnant, Phantomhive. Je croyais que tu apprécierais.

-Non pas du tout.

Et c'est là qu'un groupe de lycéenne arriva.

-Les profs sont trop mignons ici.

Puis une lycéenne jeune et jolie venu vers moi et commenca à me questionner.

-Sensei, vous êtes marié ? Vous êtes célibataire ?

Rapidement les autres suivirent et Phantomhive semblait contrarié.

Je décidais donc de ne pas leur mentir.

-Viens Phantomhive.

-Pourquoi sensei, vous êtes en bonne compagnie non ? Vous n'avez pas besoin de moi.

-imbécile de gamin.

Et j'allais vers lui.

-Tu es vraiment têtu quand tu t'y mets, Phantomhive.

Et je l'embrassais pour clarifier les choses auprès de ces lycéennes.

-Ah c'est dégueu.

-Oui c'est clair que c'est bizarre, en plus c'est votre élève.

-Sérieux ?

Je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à des réactions négatives.

-Bien maintenant que c'est clair en cours, jeunes demoiselles.

Le cours commenca et Phantomhive n'y mettait pas du sien.

Je ne pensais pas lui être très utile.

-Sensei, elle me fixe depuis à l'heure.

-Qui cela ? demandais-je.

La lycéenne en question avait l'âge de Phantomhive et avec une jupe un peu trop courte à mon goût.

-Vous avez modifié l'uniforme, c'est contre le règlement.

-Et alors ? Vous ne vous intéressez qu'au gars en même temps. C'est pathétique de sortir avec un élève et illégal.

-Certes illégal mais que dire des professeurs qui sortent avec des lycéennes ? Je ne suis pas pire que qu'eux. D'ailleurs avant de savoir ce détail sur moi, que faisiez vos camarades ?

-Elles sont juste idiote et votre copain aussi. Je le drague depuis des semaines et il n'a rien vu.

-Il n'en a pas parlé ?

Phantomhive était parti mais venait de revenir dans la salle.

-Phantomhive, pourquoi tu n'as rien dis ?

-Sur quoi, sensei ?

-Eh bien la demoiselle ici présente te drague depuis des semaines, je ne suis pas vraiment content. Mademoiselle, n'insistez pas si un garcon ne veut pas de vous.

-C'est parce qu'il est avec vous, quel gâchis.

-Fermes-là tu ne sais rien de sensei. Il parait froid et de ne pas s'intéresser aux autres mais c'est une personne sensible. Il me supporte et ne dit rien. J'aime sensei et il m'aime.

-Merci Phantomhive mais tu déconcentres les autres.

En effet, tout le monde s'était focalisé sur Phantomhive.

-je ne perds rien de toute façon, un pauvre gars comme toi.

-Mademoiselle jupe courte dehors. On va discuter ensemble.

-Sensei ?

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je compte revenir.

Je l'amenais dans un coin plus tranquille.

-Je pourrais vous dénoncer pour harcèlement sexuel monsieur. Et ne m'appelez pas comme vous voulez.

-Ah oui ? Quel est ton prénom ?

-Je ne vous le dirai pas.

-Je m'en fiche en même temps, si je t'ai amené ici c'est clarifier les choses. Tu ne peux pas critiquer les gens comme tu le souhaites, surtout juste parce que Ciel t'a rejeté.

-Je m'en fiche maintenant.

-Ciel est quelqu'un de bien, et je ne permettrais à personne de dire du mal de lui. Tu ne sais rien de lui, tu le draguais et pourquoi d'ailleurs ?

-Eh bien je suis au courant pour la situation de sa famille.

-Tu en avais donc après son argent, répondit Sebastian.

-Oui mais c'est raté de toute façon, c'est vous qui en profiterez. Vous avez gagné le gros lot, monsieur.

-Je ne profite de rien. Maintenant tu vas rester loin de lui, sinon.

-Sinon quoi ?

-Eh bien je dirai à tout le monde que tu as tenté des avances et que j'ai refusé. Le directeur fera en sorte que tu ne viennes plus ici.

-Je m'en fiche de toute façon, gardez-le.

-Bien nous sommes d'accord, tu ne t'en approches plus. Ciel est à moi.

De retour dans la salle, le message semblait avoir passé.

-Sensei ?

-C'est réglé, Ciel. A l'avenir, si une fille te drague, je m'en occupe.

-Vous avez fait quoi sensei ?

-C'est un secret, Phantomhive.

-Dites-moi sensei.

-Non maintenant tentes de ne pas faire pire que la dernière fois, si c'est mangeable ce sera déjà cela.

-Vous êtes méchant.

-Non Phantomhive juste un peu trop amoureux de toi.

Phantomhive n'a jamais eu de souci après cela, mais je ne lui avouerai jamais comment j'avais réglé le problème. Je savais qu'il dirait un truc du genre.

-Sensei, votre côté jaloux et possessif, j'adore.

Après tout Phantomhive restait lui-même.


	38. Chapter 38

Aujourd'hui Phantomhive est venu vers moi, apparemment préoccupé.

Je l'avais tout de suite remarqué, je lui demandais donc ce qui le préoccupé.

-Tout va bien ?

-Non on a un nouveau prof et il est bizarre.

-Ah bon ? Le nouveau en japonais ? Je l'ai croisé. Il a l'air normal.

-Non il a l'air de s'intéresser à moi, il semblait concentré sur moi.

-Tu te fais des idées, Ciel. Nous ne sommes pas des tes bl ou les profs ont des vues sur leurs élèves.

-Pourquoi vous ne me croyez pas ? Il a réellement des vues sur moi !

-Tu te fais des idées, répondit Sebastian.

-Et s'il m'agresse ?

-Il ne fera pas, aucun prof ne fait ce genre de chose, on est dans la vraie vie, pas ton imagination débordante, répondit Sebastian.

-Vous êtes un imbécile, sensei !

-Et toi un gamin avec beaucoup d'imagination.

Ciel parti sans me répondre, je me disais qu'il se calmerait et viendrait vers moi.

Après tout, quel prof prendrait le risque d'agresser un élève ?

La fin des cours approchant, je ne voyais pas Ciel arrivait, je décidais donc de le chercher. Il devait encore m'en vouloir.

De son côté, Ciel venait de finir son cours et croisa le fameux prof de japonais.

-Tiens, tu rentres chez toi ? Tu n'as pas de clubs ?

-Non je rentre.

-Attends suis-moi en salle des profs.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Ciel.

-Parce que je dois te parler.

Ciel voyait déjà dans sa tête le scénario type « salle des profs » et « agression ».

-Non je vais rentrer.

-Tu veux des heures de colle ?

-Vous n'avez pas le droit d'en donner sans motifs valables, répondit Ciel.

-Tu crois ? Tu devrais me suivre. Sinon je baisse ta moyenne.

Ciel dû abdiquer.

Sebastian cherchait toujours Ciel et tomba sur Alois.

-Tu as vus Ciel ?

-Je crois que le prof lui a demandé de le suivre.

-Ah bon ? demanda Sebastian.

Puis c'est là que je me demandais et s'il avait raison ? Il saurait le repousser ?

Le connaissant, je pensais que non, Phantomhive avait eu de la chance la dernière fois mais ce prof là avait l'air moins con que le gars de la salle de sport de la dernière fois.

De son côté Ciel restait à distance du prof.

-Tu ne veux pas te rapprocher ? Tu es bien loin.

-Non dites-moi ce que vous voulez et je pars.

-Rejoindre ton copain de prof ?

-Comment vous savez ? demanda Ciel.

-Et bien la rumeur était vraie, apparemment. Si tu aimes les vieux, tu peux essayer avec moi.

Ciel ne pensait pas qu'un jour il y aurait réellement à faire à ce genre de situation.

-Non merci, je m'en vais.

Puis Ciel se dirigea vers la porte mais le prof s'était beaucoup rapproché de lui.

-Restez loin de moi, je n'arrive pas à croire que cela arrive dans la réalité, dit Ciel.

-Quoi donc ? Que tu te retrouves avec un prof qui a des vues sur toi ? Si.

-Sauf que vous ne m'intéressez pas, j'aime déjà sensei, répondit Ciel.

-Ah le prof de maths, je ne vois pas ce que tu lui trouves. Il est froid et a l'air peu sympathique.

-C'est vrai que sensei est froid mais au final quand on le connait bien, répondit Ciel.

-Assez parlé de ce prof, je peux essayer de convaincre ?

Le prof plaqua Ciel contre le mur, qui se détourna de lui.

-Eloignez-vous. Ce n'est pas normal pour un prof de faire ce genre de chose. Vous n'avez pas le droit.

-Mais pourtant sensei le fait avec toi non ?

-Non je frappe sensei, s'il le refait, répondit Ciel.

-Et vous avez conclu tous les deux ou tu es encore puceau ?

-Bien sûr que l'on a conclu, vous croyez quoi ? De nos jours les lycéens ont pleins de partenaires. D'ailleurs avant lui il y a eu Fabrice, Paul, Jean …

Ciel faisait la liste des mecs avec qui il avait couché, ce qui prit beaucoup de temps.

Sebastian eu largement le temps d'arriver.

Il trouva le prof étonné du nombre d'ex de Ciel.

-Je vois que je ne devais pas m'inquiéter. Que faisais tu Ciel ?

-Sensei, je listais tous mes ex.

-Tu as une technique imparable contre les agressions. Tu ennuis les gens et ils se démotivent.

-C'est méchant. J'ai eu beaucoup d'ex, je n'y peux rien. Il m'a demandé si j'étais puceau et c'est parti là-dessus. Quel dommage, sensei, vous auriez pu le frapper et dire un truc du genre « bas les pattes de mon copain ».

-Phantomhive, tu ne t'arranges pas. Tu n'as pas besoin de moi et je n'ai pas le droit de le frapper.

-Tiens vous êtes le fameux sensei, froid et le fameux copain ?

-Oui et vous celui qui invite mon copain, seul, dans la salle des profs ? demanda Sebastian.

-Oui mais il semble compliqué, je comptais l'inciter à aller plus loin. Mais il parle trop. Il est énervant, comment vous le supporter ?

-C'est vrai qu'il parle beaucoup et il a une liste d'ex plus longue que vous et moi.

-Vous êtes méchant, sensei.

-Non réaliste. Tu te sauves toi-même, sois content. Cela dit, je ne veux pas que vous restiez seul avec lui et je suppose que vous ne tenterez plus rien ? demanda Sebastian.

-Je ne sais pas s'il ne parle pas, peut-être que si je l'empêche de parler.

-N'essayez même pas, professeur.

-Vous allez faire quoi si je retente ?

-Vous dénoncer et vous faire virer, répondit Sebastian.

-Sensei, je peux sécher ses cours ?

-Non malheureusement, répondit Sebastian.

-Tu ne peux pas sinon je te mettrais de mauvaises notes, Ciel.

-Ne l'appelez pas Ciel, dit Sebastian.

-Pourquoi, c'est son prénom non ?

-Oui mais je suis le seul qui peut l'appeler par son prénom ici, pour vous c'est son nom de famille.

-Quel possessif ! Je ne comprends pas qu'on ne vous dise rien à tous les deux. C'est accepté comme cela, alors que c'est illégal.

-Parce que c'est de l'amour et je ne fais rien de mal, répondit Ciel.

-Alors vous pouvez partager ?

-Non, c'est mon copain. Trouvez en un autre. Cela ne manque pas d'élèves ici.

-Sensei, on peut s'en aller ?

-Oui, restez loin de lui, je vous préviens, répondit Sebastian.

-On verra cela. C'est intéressant.

Très loin de la salle des profs, je donnais mes consignes à Ciel.

-Restes loin de lui, ne le suis pas en dehors des cours. S'il tente quoi que soit, frappes-le. Je ne pensais pas réellement qu'un jour un prof agirait de la sorte avec un élève. Comme quoi.

-Vous vous inquiétez sensei ? La réalité devient parfois fiction, répondit Ciel.

-Un peu oui, mais s'il va trop loin, j'en parlerai avec le directeur.

-Et s'il fait la même chose avec un autre élève ?

-Aucun élève ne lui dira oui et si c'est le cas, on en parlera, répondit Sebastian.

-Mais qu'auriez-vous fait s'il avait réussi à m'agresser ? demanda Ciel.

-Tu sais très bien te défendre tout seul, la preuve. Mais cela arrivait, je m'en chargerai.

-Que feriez-vous ?

-C'est un secret, Phantomhive. Je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal ni te voler à moi, répondit Sebastian.

-Sensei…

Puis il me regarda avec son regard habituel.

-C'est trop cliché, c'est cela ?

-Non au contraire. Vous êtes mignon, sensei.

-C'est censé être le prof qui dit cela, Ciel, pas toi, répondit Sebastian.

-On s'en fiche des clichés, sensei.

En effet, peu m'importait qui devait dire quoi, on était dans la réalité.

J'aimais Ciel et Ciel m'aimait, et au final peu importe ce que les gens en pensaient.

.

Autre prof drague Ciel


	39. Chapter 39

Phantomhive a pris une mauvaise habitude pendant mon cours, pour ceux des autres je ne sais pas, mais s'il le faisait il aurait déjà eu des problèmes.

Phantomhive envoi des messages sur son portable pendant mon cours, mais pas à aux autres élèves mais à moi.

Je sais que je devrais le réprimander, de plus il envoie tout et n'importe quoi alors que l'on est dans la même pièce.

Oui Phantomhive est parfois un peu stupide.

Encore aujourd'hui pendant l'exercice sur lequel il devrait se concentrer, il commençait à discuter.

J'avais mis sur silencieux pour ne pas que tout le monde s'en rendent compte.

« Sensei, je peux sécher l'exercice ? C'est ennuyant. »

« Non Phantomhive, concentres-toi sur ton travail et puis arrêtes d'envoyer des messages, c'est interdit. J'espère que tu ne le fais que pour mes cours. »

« Oui que le vôtre, puisque vous ne me direz rien. 😊 »

« Ne l'utilise plus, Phantomhive. »

« Vous allez faire quoi ? »

-Te le prendre si tu n'arrêtes pas, ou te priver de choses qui te manqueront beaucoup, Phantomhive. »

« Comme ? »

« Tu n'iras plus chez moi et plus de sexe. »

« Je m'en fiche, j'irai voir un autre mec, sensei. »

« Je plaisante, bien sûr, sensei. »

Plus de réponse de Sebastian…

« Sensei, je plaisantais . »

J'avais arrêté de répondre à Phantomhive, c'était de très mauvais goût de blaguer là-dessus.

Ciel n'a plus insisté et a enfin commencé à travailler.

Le lendemain, de nouveau Phantomhive qui n'avait pas compris apparemment, envoyait de nouveaux des messages.

J'expliquais mon cours quand je lus ce qu'il avait écrit.

« Sensei, cette couleur de cravate ne vous va pas du tout. »

Je lisais puis ne répondit pas, reprenant mon explication.

Phantomhive continua.

« Par contre ce pantalon vous fait de supers fesses. »

Je décidais de ne pas répondre.

-Bien si vous avez des questions, essayez de réfléchir par vous-même sur ce que je viens de vous dire.

Je reçus un autre message mais une photo cette fois-ci.

-Phantomhive, ce genre de photo, pensais-je.

Ciel avait envoyé une photo de lui en sous vêtement.

-Tu es fou, si jamais quelqu'un tombait dessus et c'est quoi ce genre de photo ? pensais-je.

Je ne lui répondais pas mais Ciel insista.

« Vous n'aimez pas, sensei ? »

« Phantomhive, ne fais plus ce genre de photo. »

La fin de journée s'annoncait.

Je décidais de me montrer plus ferme avec lui.

-Phantomhive, viens tout de suite.

Je lui montrais sa photo.

-C'est quoi cette photo ? J'explique cela comment si la police tombe dessus ?

-Eh bien je leur dirai que je l'ai envoyé volontairement, répondit Ciel.

-N'envoies plus de message pendant mon cours, on peut se parler.

-Mais j'aime bien moi, si je continue vous faites quoi, sensei ?

-Je te le prends la prochaine fois, tu n'as pas de privilèges en plus des autres, mets-toi cela en tête.

Je pensais que Phantomhive comprendrait mais apparemment non, du moins cela n'avait fait qu'un court effet.

Quelques jours après, de nouveaux des messages.

« Sensei, vos chaussures ne vont pas avec le reste. »

Je décidais de lui retirer son portable.

J'allais vers lui et demanda.

-Ton portable, Phantomhive. Le règlement interdit de l'utiliser pendant les cours. Donne-le-moi tout de suite.

-C'est parce que j'ai dit que vos chaussures n'allaient pas avec le reste ?

-Non c'est le règlement.

Ciel me donna son portable.

-Que cela te serve de lecon, je le garde jusqu'à la fin de cours.

-Méchant.

-Pardon, Phantomhive ? Tu crois que tu peux faire ce que tu veux juste parce que nous sortons ensemble ?

-Je vous envoie des messages si je veux.

-Tu es stupide ? On est dans la même pièce, Phantomhive.

-Non mais il y a des trucs que je ne peux pas dire devant tout le monde, répondit Ciel.

-Vus ce que tu envoi, si c'est juste pour me parler de mes fesses ou que les couleurs ne vont pas. Tu devrais t'abstenir.

-Monsieur, cela devient bizarre là…, dit un autre élève.

-Ah pardon. On reprend le cours.

-Pas moi sensei, je m'en vais.

-Tu ne peux pas quitter le cours comme tu veux.

-Eh bien si, sensei. Allez-vous faire voir, répondit Ciel.

Phantomhive s'en alla.

-Si tu pars je ne te laisserai pas revenir.

-Tant mieux, je vous déteste, répondit Ciel.

Je ne courais pas après lui, non seulement parce qu'il ne m'écouterait pas et en plus j'étais adulte, je ne pouvais pas quitter mon cours comme je voulais.

Phantomhive était parti dans la cour et croisa le prof de japonais.

-Tiens, tu n'es pas avec ton prof préféré ? Il t'a laissé tout seul ?

-Non, je déteste sensei, répondit Ciel.

-Une dispute de couple ? Quel est le problème ?

-Vous n'êtes pas obligé de vous y intéresser.

-Je veux bien t'écouter.

Sebastian regardait par la fenêtre et vu Ciel parlait avec le prof de japonais.

-Tiens au moins, il n'est pas sorti de l'école mais que fait-il avec ce prof ?

-Monsieur, vous pensez tout haut.

-Ah pardon, votre camarade de classe est un idiot.

Ciel avait expliquer la raison de la dispute.

-Tu ne dois pas envoyer de messages et l'usage du portable est interdit. Ton prof a raison, je dois le reconnaitre.

-Je le déteste, je ne veux plus le voir, répondit Ciel.

-Tu agis comme un gamin de ton âge. Si tu le déteste vraiment, je peux le remplacer, tu aimes le vieux non ?

Je décidais de quitter ma classe et pour une fois de me lâcher.

-Je vous laisse avec vos exercices, je vais voir cet idiot.

Je descendais en vitesse puis vit Phantomhive frappait le prof en question.

-Tu n'as pas le droit de frapper un prof, normalement mais je comprends vus que j'ai essayé de t'embrasser.

J'allais vers Phantomhive.

-Tu l'as vraiment frappé ? Je voulais le faire. Tu gâches tout le plaisir, Phantomhive.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de vous pour me défendre, je sais le faire moi-même. Vous vouliez le frapper, sérieusement ?

-Oui je l'aurai fait. Vous avez tenté de l'embrasser ? Je n'ai pas été clair la dernière fois ?

-Non mais je vous trouve marrant tous les deux. Rassurez-vous je ne suis plus intéressé par Phantomhive.

-Ce n'est pas marrant, j'allais vous frapper, répondit Sebastian.

-Phantomhive est un grand garcon, vous savez.

-C'est surtout un idiot, ce gamin, répondit Sebastian.

-Méchant, je vous déteste de toute façon.

-J'ai quitté mon cours pour toi. Déteste-moi je m'en fiche. Le règlement est le règlement. Si je commence à te favoriser, ce ne serait pas juste.

-Mais vous ne voulez pas me parler.

-Si mais dis ce que tu as dire en face pas par message, tu veux, répondit Sebastian.

-Vous ne voudriez pas que je le dise en face, tout le monde va entendre, répondit Ciel.

-Phantomhive, tu es qu'un idiot de gamin qui ne réfléchit pas. Il y a des moments pour tout. Les cours ne sont pas faits pour flirter.

-Je m'en fiche, sensei.

-Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi ?

-Eh bien, je vous laisse.

-Nous ne sommes pas un jeu pour vous, à l'avenir ne vous en approchez plus, dit Sebastian.

-Vous êtes trop jaloux, cher collègue.

-Non possessif, certes mais cette idiot ne comprend rien de toute façon.

Puis le prof de japonais s'en alla.

-Ne me traitez pas d'idiot, sensei. Parce j'aimerais bien vous détester mais je ne peux pas.

-Tu es donc un idiot mais moi aussi, deux idiots qui s'aiment.

-Vous n'êtes pas un idiot, sensei.

-Ah bon ? Tu me détestais il y a peu, non ? demanda Sebastian.

Je savais ce que ferait Phantomhive, je lui tendis donc les bras.

-Sensei ?

-C'est ce que tu comptais faire non ?

-Vous me connaissez que trop bien.

Puis Ciel se jeta dans mes bras.

-Sensei, je ne peux vraiment pas vous envoyez de messages ?

-Non, Phantomhive, réfléchis un peu si tu attends la fin de la journée, tu auras pleins de choses à dire et je pourrais t'écouter. C'est pour cela que tu dois attendre, s'il y a quelque chose d'urgent mais ne comptes pas ce qui concerne mon physique, mes vêtements ou tes goûts personnels. Ne fais plus de photo de ce genre aussi. Tu sais que tu passes quasiment ta vie avec moi ? Entre le soir après les cours, le week-end et tu as mes clés.

-Mais on ne vit pas ensemble sensei. Puis après la fac, je vous verrai moins.

-Quand tu travailleras aussi, Phantomhive. Peu importe on vit quasiment ensemble.

-Je ne devrais pas m'inquiéter, sensei.

-Alors tu comprendras que maintenant plus de messages.

-D'accord, sensei.

Phantomhive était certes têtu et un peu idiot mais je l'aimais.

L'important était que j'ai obtenu ce que je voulais.


	40. Chapter 40

Phantomhive possède les clés de chez moi mais ne vient jamais sans me prévenir.

Cela ne me dérangerait pas qu'il vienne s'il je ne suis pas là.

C'était le cas jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

J'étais sortis et je tentais d'ouvrir la porte de chez moi quand je vus qu'elle était déjà ouverte.

-Un cambrioleur ? J'en doute. C'est sûrement Ciel.

Et effectivement c'était bien Ciel mais dans une situation étonnante.

-Sensei, bienvenus à la maison, vous préférez le dîner, un bain ou moi sur la table ?

Phantomhive était sur la table de la cuisine, simplement vêtu d'un tablier de cuisine et je supposais de sous vêtement.

-Phantomhive, tu as mis quelque chose en dessous ?

-Oui évidemment sensei.

-Pourquoi es-tu dans cette tenue chez moi ?

-Parce que j'avais envie de voir votre réaction, sensei, répondit Ciel.

-Eh bien, ou as-tu trouvé ce tablier ?

-Je suis tombé dessus en regardant dans un placard. Je ne vous ai jamais vus avec, il était à qui ? demanda Ciel.

-Mon ex mais retires cela. Et descends de cette table tout de suite.

-Vous ne me voulez pas sur la table ? demanda Ciel.

-Je te veux partout sauf sur ma table de cuisine.

-Sensei, je pensais que ce genre de chose vous excitait.

-Non pas du tout. Et ne fouilles pas dans mes affaires, répondit Sebastian.

-Pourquoi vous cachez quelque chose ?

-Peut-être, tu veux vraiment le savoir ? demanda Sebastian.

Puis je m'avancais vers lui et passa mes mains sur son dos.

-Sensei, vous faites quoi ? demanda Ciel.

Je cherchais à retirer ce tablier.

-Je retire ce qui est inutile.

Je retirais à Phantomhive le tablier et lui dit :

-Tu sais avec mon ex on l'a fait mais c'était il y a longtemps, alors je te demande de ne plus le mettre. Il me rappelle trop de mauvais souvenirs.

-Je suis désolé, sensei. Je ne savais pas.

Puis Ciel descendit de la table.

-En fait, j'ai mis à laver mon uniforme et il n'est pas sec. Je peux vous emprunter des vêtements pour m'en aller ? demanda Ciel.

-Pourquoi tu veux partir et pourquoi tu le portais aujourd'hui ? On est samedi il n'y a pas de cours.

-Pour vous, vous aimez les uniformes non ? Ben vous êtes sûrement en colère contre moi. J'ai fouillé chez vous et je suis venus sans prévenir.

-Phantomhive,que tu viennes sans prévenir n'est pas un souci. Mais ne fouilles plus et ne pars pas.

-Je peux rester, sensei ?

-Evidemment mais ne me fais plus ce genre de surprise. Je vais te chercher des vêtements qui pourront t'aller.

Je cherchais quoi donner à Ciel quand il me demanda :

-Sensei, en fait il y a des tâches de sang sur le tablier, ne me dites pas que vous avez tué quelqu'un ?

-Non c'est le sang de mon ex, ce n'est jamais parti. Mon ex était un vampire si tu veux savoir.

-Sérieux sensei ? Alors si on le croisait il pourrait me manger ?

-Oui mais il est loin et j'espère ne pas le croiser. Cet enfoiré m'a quitté pour un jeune homme dont il était tombé amoureux et qu'il avait transformé. Je le frappe si je le vois.

-Vous êtes resté longtemps ensemble ? demanda Ciel.

-Oui on s'est rencontré quand j'étais intendant.

-Ah pour les gamins de riches. J'aurai aimé vous avoir comme intendant, je vous aurai choisis au lieu d'une fiancée imposée, répondit Ciel.

-Imbécile, je suis enseignant, c'est proche d'un intendant.

-L'excitation de l'interdit.

-Pas tant que cela, la plupart étaient fiancés de naissance, si jamais il choisissait un homme, il perdait leur héritage et leur famille. C'est parfois compliqué de renoncer à tout cela, répondit Sebastian.

-On impose plus ce genre de chose de nos jours sensei.

-Heureusement, répondit Sebastian.

-Sensei, vous auriez lutter pour m'avoir ?

-A une époque ancienne ou maintenant ? demanda Sebastian.

-Les deux.

-Je n'ai pas à lutter, c'est toi qui es venu vers moi.

-Mais vous seriez venus de vous-même ? demanda Ciel.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je fais là ?

Je revenais avec un tee shirt trop grand pour lui et un vieux pantalon de survêtement.

-Le haut cela va mais le bas, ce n'est pas du tout sexy, sensei. Vous n'avez pas mieux ?

-Non désolé, tu as sûrement mieux chez toi. La prochaine fois, mets des fringues normales et pas cet uniforme, bien qu'il soit attirant.

-L'uniforme vous excite sensei ?

-Je ne dirai pas jusque là tout de même mais il produit de l'effet oui.

-Donc vous aimez les uniformes, sensei, répondit Ciel.

-Oui tu n'as pas des devoirs en fait ?

-Si je dois réviser pour votre devoir de lundi, je suis obligé de le faire ? Vous ne pouvez pas me faire une faveur ? demanda Ciel.

-Non pas de privilèges mais si tu veux je peux instaurer un système de récompense. Si tu réussis et que tu as de bonnes notes, je t'accorderai ce que tu veux.

-Je pourrais vous demander de le faire sur la table avec un autre tablier ?

-C'est tellement cliché et ringard Ciel, répondit Sebastian.

-Je sais mais j'ai envie d'essayer une fois.

-On l'a fait sur une table dans l'école non et dans l'eau la dernière fois. Une table c'est tellement classique.

-Mais si je réussis, vous me l'accordez ? demanda Ciel.

-Non pour le tablier et pour la table mais tu pourras choisir n'importe ou à condition que cela me tente aussi.

-Je vous promets de réussir alors.

Phantomhive se mit donc à réviser à fond.

Moi je prenais une douche.

On sonnait mais comme je ne pouvais pas ouvrir, je demandais à Ciel de le faire.

-Tu peux ouvrir ?

-Bien sûr, sensei.

Ciel ouvrit et la porte, c'était le voisin de Sebastian. Celui qui l'avait secouru quand il s'est évanouit.

-Tiens, tu es le jeune qui allait mal, je vois que tu as l'air en meilleur forme.

-Oui merci monsieur. Vous voulez voir sensei ?

-Oui mais si tu ouvres c'est que tu es intime avec lui, je suppose.

-Oui sensei et moi sortons ensemble. Mais entrez, attendez-le.

Ciel se remit à ses révisions.

-Vous sortiez ensemble la dernière fois ? demanda le voisin.

-Non on a commencé à sortir ensemble peu après mais sensei a été dur à convaincre.

-Il devait déjà t'apprécier. Il était vraiment inquiet à ton sujet.

-Vous savez pour sensei donc, sa vraie nature ? demanda Ciel.

-Oui je lui ai présenté la personne qui lui donnait du sang mais je suppose qu'il te mange.

-Oui sensei me mange et pas seulement mon sang, répondit Ciel.

-Arrêtes avec tes sous-entendus bizarres devant mon voisin, Ciel.

Je venais de sortir et je découvrais mon voisin discutant avec Phantomhive.

-Ne t'en fais pas, Sebastian. Tu vis avec lui ?

-Non mais il squatte pas mal chez moi, répondit Sebastian.

-Je me disais aussi, il venait souvent te voir. Tu sors avec un lycéen, c'est intéressant.

\- En effet, il a réussi à me faire craquer.

-Pas de souci au lycée ? Les gens sont au courant ? demanda le voisin.

-Tout le monde oui. Le lycée et ses parents surtout. On n'a pas vraiment de souci sauf le prof de japonais qui lui tourne autour.

-Sensei, il plaisantait.

-Peu importe, je ne l'aime pas, répondit Sebastian.

-Ton ex a transformé son copain, tu comptes le faire pour lui ?

Phantomhive lâcha ses révisions pour s'asseoir à coté de mon voisin.

-Vous avez connu son ex, il était comment ?

-Eh bien oui. Vers la fin, ils se disputaient souvent et surtout le pire quand Sebastian a appris qu'il le trompait avec un autre et qu'ils l'avaient transformés.

-Je préfère ne pas me souvenir de ce qui s'est passé ce jour-là, répondit Sebastian.

-Sensei, je veux savoir, racontez-moi.

-Très bien, je vais te raconter.

J'allais révéler une partir de ma personnalité que je ne voulais pas montrer à Phantomhive.


	41. Chapter 41

**Flash-back dans le passé :**

Sebastian venait d'apprendre que son ex l'avait trompé pendant plusieurs mois et qu'il le quittait pour quelqu'un de plus jeune.

Il ne pouvait contrôler sa colère et avait balancé toutes les affaires de son ex (du moins ce qu'il n'avait pas cassé).

-Sebastian, je comprends que tu m'en veuilles.

-Un humain ? Enfoiré. Comment as-tu pu transformer un humain en vampire ?

-Il le voulait, je ne l'ai pas forcé. Je comprends que tu m'en veuilles mais de là à tout casser.

En effet, l'appartement était sans dessus, rempli de morceaux de verres et d'objets cassés.

-Non tu ne comprends pas, tu m'as trompé avec un autre homme puis tu m'annonces que tu me quittes et tu l'as transformé en vampire.

-Je suis désolé, Sebastian. Je ne pouvais plus vivre dans le mensonge.

-Enfoiré. Le jour ou tu m'as avoué tes sentiments, tu m'as juré de ne jamais me quitter que l'on passerait l'éternité ensemble. Tu as menti.

-L'amour finit par mourir comme les sentiments, je n'y peux rien. Je suis tombé amoureux d'un humain.

-Comment tu as pu ? Nous ne sommes que des monstres pour eux ou des curiosités, répondit Sebastian.

-Lui m'aime réellement, tu tomberas amoureux d'un humain un jour peut-être et tu comprendras.

-Jamais, je ne tomberai amoureux d'un humain. Plus jamais je ne serai amoureux tout court.

Son ex alla vers et tenta de le toucher.

Mais Sebastian le rejeta violemment en le poussant vers le mur.

Son ex ayant touché du verre, avait le visage en sang.

-Je m'en vais. Encore désolé.

-Barres toi enfoiré et si je te croise, je te tue, ne te présentes plus devant moi.

Son ex étant partis, Sebastian resta seul quelques heures, jusqu'à que son voisin ouvre la porte, faute de réponse.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Sebastian ?

-J'ai tout cassé, mon ex est parti avec un mec plus jeune qu'il a transformé. Il m'a trompé des mois avec.

-Tu devrais nettoyer, le verre c'est dangereux, tu pourrais te blesser.

-Je l'ai blessé. Toutes ses années ensembles réduisent à nuant, répondit Sebastian.

-Tu n'y peux rien s'il est tombé amoureux d'un autre. Toi-même quand tu te seras remis, tu tomberas peut-être amoureux d'un autre.

-Il est parti pour un humain qu'il a transformé.

-Tu pourrais tomber amoureux d'un humain et le transformer.

-Plus jamais je ne tomberai amoureux et surtout pas d'un humain. Plus jamais je n'ouvrirai mon cœur à quelqu'un. Je resterai seul à jamais désormais.

**Retour dans le présent :**

-Cela explique pourquoi vous paraissez si froid avec tout le monde, vous vous protégez. Je comprends mieux sensei et je suis flatté. Je suis le premier humain dont vous tombez amoureux et que vous allez transformer.

-Je pensais réellement de jamais redonner de chance à personne et ne plus tomber amoureux. C'est pour cela que je t'ai rejeté au départ. Je pensais que tu ne me voyais que comme une curiosité.

-Vous êtes vraiment un tsundere, sensei. Mais vous commencez à être moins froid du moins avec moi, répondit Ciel.

-Comme quoi, Sebastian, tu vas faire pareil que ton ex. Je vais vous laisser.

Son voisin parti, Sebastian demanda à Ciel :

-J'ai blessé mon ex, tu n'as pas peur ? J'ai tout balancé ce jour-là. L'appartement était en carnage. Je ne contrôlais plus ma force.

-Je ne vous quitterai pas sensei. Vous ne blesserez pas, sensei. J'ai toute confiance en vous.

-Je pourrais si je suis énervé, te blesser, tu n'as pas peur ? demanda Sebastian.

-Non je vous ai déjà énervé et vous ne m'avez jamais blessé. J'ai vraiment une confiance totale en vous, sensei.

-Tu ne devrais peut-être pas.

-Vous êtes merveilleux, sensei, ne doutez pas de vous.

-Je ne pensais pas tomber amoureux après cela, je suis resté seul longtemps, puis tu es arrivé.

-Et un jour, je serai comme vous, répondit Ciel.

-Oui c'est ce que je t'ai promis, mais réfléchis-y bien, je ne voudrais pas que tu le regrettes un jour.

-Je veux passer l'éternité avec vous, sensei.

-Je veux aussi passer le reste de ma vie avec toi, mais je veux surtout que tu ne le regrettes pas. Tu ne pourras pas retourner en arrière, Ciel. Une fois que tu deviens un vampire, ta vie change totalement.

-Vous m'apprendrez sensei.

Puis Ciel alla vers moi et vint se coller moi.

-Je vous aime sensei.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Ciel. Je ne pensais pas tomber amoureux d'un humain mais je ne regrette rien.

-Vous avez une certaine force, vous pourriez en faire preuve avec le prof de japonais ?

-Non malheureusement, je dois agir de manière civilisée avec lui. Je ne peux pas le blessé.

-Vous vouliez le frappez, sensei la dernière fois.

-C'est vrai mais tu es un grand garcon, tu te défends seul, répondit Sebastian.

-C'est bien vrai mais j'aime bien quand vous venez à mon secours.

-Tu n'es pas une princesse, Phantomhive. Je viens parce que j'en ai envie et que je suis un peu jaloux.

-Jaloux de qui, sensei ? demanda Ciel.

\- De ce qui pourrait te prendre à moi, je ferai toujours tout pour les éloigner de toi.

-Comme la fille du cours partagée ? demanda Ciel.

-Oui elle te laisse tranquille ?

-Oui elle ne me parle même plus. Qu'avez-vous fait sensei ?

-C'est un secret, Ciel.

-Dites le moi, sensei, répondit Ciel.

-Non maintenant si tu revenais à tes révisions ?

-J'ai finis sensei. J'aurai une bonne note et je choisirai.

-J'attends de voir cela, Ciel. Si tu as fini, je peux te déconcentrer.

Je prenais la main de Phantomhive et l'emmenait vers la chambre.

-Mais je n'ai pas eu de bonnes notes.

-J'ai envie de toi là maintenant peu importe les notes.

-Mais vous avez vus comment je suis habillé ? Le survêtement c'est moche et pas sexy du tout.

-Peu importe, je compte te l'enlever rapidement, de toute façon.

-Vous êtes un sacré coquin, sensei.


	42. Chapter 42

C'est bientôt halloween, une fête sans sens selon moi mais pas pour Phantomhive apparemment.

Alors que je réfléchissais, Phantomhive venait vers moi, tout content.

-Tu n'arrêtes jamais de sourire, il y a des fois ou tu es triste ?

-Oui mais c'était avant vous. Maintenant, vous me comblez de bonheur, sensei.

-Et si je te rendais malheureux ?

-Vous ne ferez jamais cela, répondit Ciel.

-J'espère ne jamais le faire, Phantomhive. Pourquoi tu as l'air si content ? Tu penses encore à tes bl ou tu te fais des scénarios de nous dans ta tête ?

-Non je pensais à la soirée d'Alois. Je veux que veniez avec moi.

-Je refuse, c'est un truc de jeune de fêter halloween. Ce n'est plus de mon âge.

-Enfin vous n'avez pas peur que des gars me draguent ? demanda Ciel.

-Non comme tu sais te débrouiller tout seul, preuve en est du professeur de japonais.

-Allez dites oui, en plus j'ai eu un bon résultat au contrôle. Vous me le devez.

-Non la récompense était un lieu qui nous tente tous les deux, pas t'accompagner à une soirée entre jeunes.

-Il n'y aura pas que des jeunes, Alois a aussi invité le directeur.

-Ah bon ? Ils vont annoncer qu'ils sortent ensemble ? demanda Sebastian.

-Oui sans doute alors je vous en prie, venez avec moi.

Puis Phantomhive se mit à genoux devant moi.

-Depuis quand tu me supplies ? Relève-toi.

-Mais sensei, je ne veux pas y aller seul.

-Pourquoi ? On dirait que tu me demandes en mariage.

-Ou faire autre chose, sensei.

Je comprenais son sous-entendu.

-Cela suffit, relève-toi de suite.

Phantomhive ne se levant pas, je décidais de le contraindre.

-Ciel, relève-toi.

-Non, pas tant que vous ne m'aurez pas dit oui.

Sachant Phantomhive tenace, j'acceptais.

Je me baissais puis lui dit :

-Ok mais lève-toi.

Phantomhive prit ma cravate et rapprocha son visage du mien.

-Sensei, cela vous dirait vous et moi maintenant sur le bureau.

-Tu n'y penses pas, c'est cliché.

-Mais vous aviez dit que si je réussissais le contrôle, vous accepteriez.

-On est dans une salle de classe, Phantomhive.

-Nous l'avons fait dans le club de cuisine.

-Ce n'est pas pareil. Allez cesses de faire l'enfant et lève-toi, dit Sebastian.

-Non je crois que je vais rester par terre, je n'ai plus de force. Portez-moi sensei.

-Hors de question.

-Alors je reste ici.

-Tu veux rester coincé dans l'école ?

-Oui on dit qu'il y a des fantômes.

-N'importe quoi Phantomhive. Il n'y a pas de fantômes dans l'école.

-Alors portez-moi, sensei.

Je le trouvais vraiment capricieux des fois.

Je décidais donc de le motiver à bouger.

J'allais au-dessus de lui et lui dit :

-Tu veux le faire sur le sol ?

-Non sensei, c'est sale.

-Plus que le bureau ? demanda Sebastian.

-Oui hors de question.

-Et si je décidais de m'imposer ?

-Vous ne m'imposeriez rien, sensei.

-Tu crois ? Eh bien si.

J'immobilisais ces deux mains.

-Tu n'aimes pas mon côté prof pervers qui cherche à profiter de son élève ?

-Non sensei, je préfère encore me relever.

Phantomhive tenta de se relever mais j'avais l'avantage.

-Je fais ce que je veux non ? Tu m'appartiens.

-Pas question.

Puis j'arrêtais mon petit jeu et lâcha Phantomhive.

Quand il se releva, Phantomhive me mit une de ses baffes.

-Phantomhive, je voulais juste voir ta réaction. Je ne comptais rien faire sans ton consentement voyons. Je plaisantais.

-C'est déplacé sensei. Je vous déteste avec vos petits jeux.

-Ils le font dans tes bl, non ? Et tu n'as pas dit la dernière fois que c'était excitant ?

-Non pas du tout.

Puis il s'en alla.

Je le sentais partis pour me faire la tête.

Et c'est ce qui arriva mais j'avais promis de l'accompagner.

Il devait me retrouver chez moi, je l'attendais.

Il entra et me regarda encore fâcher.

Je savais que j'étais fautif, mais j'aimais bien m'amuser avec lui.

Je le connaissais à force et je m'excusais donc :

-Je suis désolé mais c'était tentant, je ne le referai plus alors reparles-moi tu veux.

Phantomhive réfléchit puis me dit :

-Je vous pardonne si vous me suppliez à genoux.

Je suppliais donc Phantomhive.

-Je suis désolé. Pardonne-moi.

-Vous ne referez plus ce genre de chose, promettez-le.

-Je ne le ferai plus, c'est promis.

-D'accord, je vous pardonne.

Puis je me relevais et serra Phantomhive.

Il avait été très distant et m'avait rejeté.

Je voulais me rattraper et en profiter.

-C'est le fait d'être immobilisé ou le sol ?

-D'être immobilisé, cela donne une impression de contrainte.

-Mais dans tes bl, ils le font.

-Ce n'est pas la réalité, sensei. Je l'ai bien compris.

-Tu mûris Phantomhive, c'est bien.

Je le serrais encore plus fort.

-Lâchez-moi sensei.

-J'en profite tu m'as rejeté. Cela m'a manqué d'être proche de toi et de pouvoir t'embrasser et faire d'autres choses.

-D'autres choses sensei ?

-Oui mais avant on doit y aller, après je pourrais te montrer.

-Sensei, vous vous déguisez en quoi ?

-Ah en vampire.

-Cela manque d'originalité, sensei, répondit Ciel.

-Je suis un vampire, Ciel. Il n'y a rien d'original là-dedans. Et toi, tu as prévu quoi ?

-Eh bien sensei …


	43. Chapter 43

-J'hésite sensei alors je vais avoir besoin de votre avis.

-Depuis quand tu me demandes mon avis ?

-Parce vous êtes mon petit ami.

-Et cela me donne le droit de choisir tes vêtements ? Non. Choisi par toi-même, Ciel.

-C'est votre devoir de petit ami, sensei.

-Ne dit pas n'importe quoi. Mais je te l'accorde. Montre- moi les choix.

Ciel sorti trois déguisements.

-J'ai pris chat, fantôme ou ange.

-Un ange pour halloween, c'est un peu bizarre mais bon, je choisi celui-là.

-Un ange ce n'est pas du tout sexy, sensei. Je pensais que vous choisiriez le chat ou le fantôme.

-Non justement tu es loin d'être un ange. Tu as bien dit que je devais choisir ?

-Oui d'accord sensei.

Puis Ciel alla se changer.

Il revenu habillé en ange, des ailes blanches qui lui allaient assez bien.

J'allais vers lui et lui dit :

-Tu es un ange loin d'être innocent. Ta tenue me donne des envies très spéciales.

-Ah bon ? Vous voudriez faire quoi ?

-Ce costume me donne envie de te prendre dans tous les sens.

-Sensei, cela ne vous ressemble pas. Ou est passé le romantique ?

-Il est mort en cet instant présent. Si on y allait ?

-Oui sensei.

On alla donc chez Alois.

Ses parents possédaient une grande maison.

Je sonnais et je vu Ciel éternuer.

-Tu aurai dû te couvrir un peu plus, Ciel. Tu vas attraper froid. Tiens.

J'avais par chance prévu un manteau pour moi mais je ne ressentais pas le froid. C'était juste pour que les gens pensent que je suis humain.

C'est Claude qui ouvrit.

-Tiens monsieur le directeur, vous ouvrez la porte ? Vous êtes devenu majordome ?

-Non très drôle. On va annoncer ce soir que l'on ait ensemble. Entrez.

Alois avait invité beaucoup d'élèves.

Je reconnaissais certains de ma classe et d'autres mais je ne connaissais pas la moitié.

Puis Alois demanda le silence.

-Votre attention. J'ai une nouvelle importante. Si le directeur est là ce soir, c'est que nous sommes ensemble.

-On s'en doutait, répondit quelqu'un.

-Vraiment ? demanda Alois.

-Oui depuis que le prof a annoncé être avec Ciel. On vous trouvait assez proche aussi, répondit un autre.

-Sérieusement ? J'ai fait en sorte d'être distant pourtant, répondit Claude.

-Pas assez apparemment, répondit Sebastian.

-Vous vous êtes fait repérer, dit Ciel.

Finalement accepté par tout le monde, la soirée reprit.

Ciel éternuait de nouveau et souvent.

Alois vint lui demander si tout allait bien.

-Ciel tu vas mal ?

-Non tout va bien. Il y a un chat chez toi ?

-Oui mais le chat ne supporte pas les gens alors il est chez un ami de mes parents, répondit Alois.

-Je vois, c'est pourquoi je n'arrête pas d'éternuer depuis tout à l'heure.

-Tu es allergique aux chats, Phantomhive ?

-Oui, sensei. Je ne vous l'ai jamais dit.

-Je ne savais pas.

J'apprenais une nouvelle chose sur Phantomhive.

-On devrait s'en aller du coup, non ?

-Non sensei. Je veux rester.

-Tu as pris ton inhalateur, Ciel ? demanda Alois.

-Oui mais tout va bien.

Ciel mentait, je le savais.

Il n'arrêtait pas d'éternuer encore et encore.

Je décidais donc que l'on parte sans lui demander. Il ne voudrait sûrement pas s'en aller.

-Ciel, on s'en va. Tu ne peux pas rester.

-Sensei, tout va bien.

-Non tu verras Alois un autre jour. Tu ne peux pas rester dans un endroit ou tu te sens mal.

-Sensei, tout va bien, je vous dis.

-Viens, on s'en va.

Je prenais la main de Phantomhive et l'obligea à me suivre.

-Sensei, je crois que je vais mourir. Je ne vois plus rien, c'est trouble.

Je vis Phantomhive perdre connaissance devant moi.

Je le rattrapais juste à temps.

-Que tu es têtu. Tu n'es pas mort, juste inconscient.

La plupart des gens me regardaient paniqués.

-J'appelle une ambulance, sensei ? demanda Alois.

-Non je ne pense pas que ce soit utile. Il a déjà fait cela une fois. Je vais m'en occuper. Ne t'inquiète pas, il s'en remettra.

En fait, je paniquais intérieurement, c'était la seconde fois.

Je le portais donc puis la posa à l'arrière de ma voiture et alla chez mon voisin.

Il travaillait dans le médicale et m'avait aidé la première fois.

Je savais qu'il bossait de nuit, je sonnais donc à sa porte.

Il m'ouvrit et me dit :

-Tiens Sebastian.

Puis il vit Ciel et comprit.

-Une nouvelle crise ?

-Oui il est allergique aux chats apparemment. Pourquoi ne dit-il pas ce genre de chose ?

-On a tous nos secrets. Entre.

Une fois Ciel dans un meilleur état, je remerciais mon voisin et tout en regardant Ciel je me disais :

-J'ai faim en le voyant mais il est inconscient. Pourquoi tu as toujours un problème quand j'ai faim ?

-Il ne fait pas exprès je pense. D'ailleurs, comment cela va entres vous ?

-Bien, mais c'est un gamin trop têtu des fois.

-Tu as finalement craqué pour un humain. Tu comptes le transformer quand ?

-Quand il sera beaucoup plus vieux. Il est beaucoup trop jeune pour l'instant, répondit Sebastian.

Puis je le remerciais et monta chez moi.

Je posais Phantomhive sur le lit et le regardait.

-Tu me donnes plus que faim et beaucoup plus. Réveille-toi vite, Phantomhive. Comment tu fais pour m'inquiéter autant ? Comment tu ne veux pas succomber face à un humain pareil.

Puis je m'endormis.

Le matin, je ne vus pas Phantomhive à côté de moi.

-Il n'est pas parti loin.

Puis je le vis me sauter dessus.

-Tu as gardé ton costume ?

-Oui vous aviez dit que cela vous inspirait beaucoup. En fait, merci je ne me souviens plus ce qui s'est passé hier mais vous m'avez encore sauvé. Merci sensei.

-Tu aurai dû me le dire, pour l'allergie. Tu iras remercier mon voisin, pas moi. Et ne restes plus chez Alois.

-Je ne savais pas en fait, je ne suis jamais allé chez lui. Vous avez sûrement faim, sensei.

-Comment tu as deviné, Ciel ?

-Vous êtes pâle, mangez.

-Et toi Phantomhive ?

-J'ai mangé, merci de prévoir toujours de quoi. Je sais que vous ne mangez pas comme moi.

-C'est normal puisque tu es souvent là.

-Mangez sensei, répondit Ciel.

Je mordais Phantomhive et profitait de son sang.

De tous ceux que j'avais mangé, son sang était le meilleur.

-Vous êtes vraiment un glouton, sensei.

Je me rassasiais jusqu'à que j'en ai à ma faim et Phantomhive semblait pâle à son tour.

-J'ai trop pris sûrement. Désolé Ciel mais tu es si bon.

-Non sensei, tout va bien. Mais vous prenez beaucoup. Je ne peux pas vous priver.

-Dit moi quand tu veux que j'arrête. Tu n'es pas obligé de me laisser prendre ce que je veux. Si je m'arrêtais plus, tu serais mort.

-Vous vous arrêterez toujours à temps, et puis un jour, je serai comme vous.

-Pas de suite, Ciel. J'attendrais que tu sois plus vieux, répondit Sebastian.

-Quand j'aurai quel âge, sensei ?

-Je ne sais pas, 30 ans.

-C'est dans longtemps, vous pourriez le faire quand j'entrerai à la fac.

-Ou après, Ciel. Nous verrons. Maintenant tu te souviens de ce que j'ai dit hier ?

-Que vous vouliez me prendre dans tous les sens ? demanda Ciel.

-Oui, plus on se fréquente plus je deviens sauvage. Que m'as-tu fait, Phantomhive ?

-Je vous dévie de votre douceur et romantisme habituel. Puisque je dis que vous pouvez, allez-y.

-Tu es sûr ? J'aurai l'impression de profiter de toi. Je préfère bien te traiter. Ce n'est pas dans ma nature d'être sauvage.

-Vous pouvez l'être. Je vous le demande. Je vous aime bien romantique, respectueux mas j'aime aussi quand vous agissez comme ce que ce que vous êtes, un vampire assoiffé de sang et qui chasse sa proie.

-Tu dévies là Phantomhive et que de clichés. Un vampire assoiffé de sang qui court après sa proie ? Tu es sérieux ?

-C'est cliché, Ciel. Je ne chasse pas. Mais je peux laisser ma nature sauvage prendre le dessus mais je ne m'arrêterai pas, ne plains pas.

-Vous n'aurez pas à vous arrêter. Un ange à rendre moins pur c'est excitant non ?

-Enormément tu ne m'imagines pas, répondit Sebastian.

-Montrez-moi alors, sensei.

J'allais lui montrer ce qu'il voulait voir.

J'allais poser mes lèvres sur les siennes quand il me stoppa.

-Et pas de poèmes, sensei.

-Mais pourtant, il était beau.

-Je n'aime pas ce genre de chose, si vous voulez parlez faites-le mais de manière plus crue.

-Non je refuse, je t'accorde quelque chose et tu acceptes l'autre. C'est une concession, Phantomhive.

-D'accord sensei.

Au final, nous arrivions à trouver un compromis entre ce que voulait Phantomhive et ce que je voulais.


	44. Chapter 44

Sebastian était dans une situation qui le réjouissait peu.

Et il savait que son passé allait côtoyer son futur.

Phantomhive allait venir d'une minute à l'autre chez moi.

Je voulais lui dire de ne pas venir mais je n'avais pas le choix. J'étais coincé.

Phantomhive ouvrit la porte et entra.

-Sensei, qui est-ce ?

-Ciel je te présente mon ancien petit ami, c'est Matthieu.

-Matthieu cela ne sonne pas très vampire. Tu devrais changer de nom, sérieux.

Matthieu, l'ex de Sebastian ne le prit pas super bien et dit :

-Dit donc petit con, c'est comme cela que tu parles aux adultes ? Je pourrais te tuer en moins qu'il faut pour respirer.

-Ne fait pas attention, il est toujours si direct et un stupide. Je te l'ai dit j'accepte que tu le rencontres mais tu ne lui fais pas de mal. Je t'ai expliqué qu'il était un peu perdu entre la fiction et la réalité.

-Sensei, vous êtes toujours méchant.

-Non je suis réaliste mais je t'aime quand même.

Puis Matthieu s'approcha de Ciel et le senti.

-Tu sens bon, jeune homme. Je te mangerai bien.

-Bas les pattes de mon petit copain ! s'énerva Sebastian

-Tu en as de la chance, Sebastian.

Puis il s'approcha du cou de Ciel.

-Tu as l'air vraiment bon à manger. Tu as une odeur vraiment appétissante.

-Cesses de plaisanter et éloignes-toi de lui, dit Sebastian.

-Je t'ai dit que je ne ferai rien à condition que tu me le présentes, sinon j'aurai pu aller à sa rencontre et le courtiser chez moi.

-Me quoi ? demanda Phantomhive.

Sebastian se leva, prit Ciel et l'éloigna de son ex pour finalement l'amener à côté de lui.

-Te courtiser veut dire te séduire, Ciel. C'est un ancien terme. Il est jeune, utilises des termes modernes. Et tu voulais surtout le manger, pas question. Ce n'est pas parce que ton amour est parti pour un autre gars que tu dois voler celui des autres.

-On n'y peut rien. Je me souviens que tu avais tout cassé, tu sembles plus calme avec ce jeune homme. Il t'a changé, à ce que je vois. Ou est passé le mec colérique et qui me prenait pour sa proie en permanence ?

-Sensei, qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire ?

-Que j'étais assez violent avec lui, comparé à toi.

-Tu veux savoir comment ton prof chéri était ? Il me prenait sous tous les prétextes et il me sortait « tu m'appartiens, je fais ce que je veux ». On a dû le faire partout dans l'appartement. Et oui ton sensei est comme une bête féroce. Tu veux savoir le mieux ? Il n'arrêtait pas de me manger.

Je ne voulais pas vraiment Ciel sache ce genre d'éléments me concernant.

Je savais très bien ce qu'allait dire Phantomhive.

-Sensei, ce n'est pas juste, pourquoi moi vous ne faites pas pareil ?

-Ne lui racontes pas ce genre de chose. Ciel, j'agissais avec lui comme cela avec lui mais toi jamais. Ne me demandes même pas.

-Tu t'es assagis apparemment. Il est bon amant Sebastian ? demanda Matthieu.

-Oui sensei est bon mais il me lit des poèmes chiants.

-Merci, Phantomhive. J'éviterai à l'avenir. Excuse-moi de ne pas te traiter comme un vulgaire objet sexuel.

-Vous le mangiez, sensei ? Mais c'est un vampire, demanda Ciel.

-On peut jeune homme. Je mangeais aussi ton prof chéri. N'est-ce pas Sebastian ?

-Oui on peut mais je préfère ton sang, Ciel.

Puis Ciel alla vers mon ex et lui demanda :

-Dites-moi tout sur sensei. Comment il était quand vous vous êtes rencontré et ou ?

-En voilà quelqu'un de curieux, il ne sait rien donc de moi, Sebastian ?

-Non je lui ai juste raconté notre rupture.

-Tu sais Sebastian, tu as fait comme moi au final. C'est un humain et tu vas le transformer non ?

-Oui sensei va le faire un jour. Il a dit quand je serai vieux.

-Tu sais, Ciel, si je peux te tutoyer, j'ai transformé mon petit ami et on s'est quitté. Je pensais que c'était bien par amour mais finalement tu sais ce qu'il m'a dit ?

-Non dites-moi ? demanda Ciel.

-Que j'avais gâché sa vie et qu'il regrettait.

-Moi je veux vraiment que sensei me transforme, c'est cool d'être un vampire.

-Ciel, pas aussi cool que tu le crois, répondit Sebastian.

-Jeune homme, vivre et voir les gens mourir n'est pas « cool », répondit Matthieu.

-Pour lui être un vampire est cool, il a l'image du vampire de manga.

-Tu as une fausse image et peu réaliste des vampires, Ciel. C'est pour cela que tu aimes ton sensei ? demanda Matthieu.

-Non je l'aime parce que …

-Parce que ? demanda Sebastian.

-Tu ne sais pas pourquoi tu l'aimes ? demanda Matthieu.

-Si je l'aime parce qu'il est un peu chiant avec moi et il lit des poèmes ringards mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le trouver mignon. Il me supporte malgré les bêtises que je lui sors. Il m'aime quand je me fâche contre lui pour des raisons stupides et que ne lui parle pas. Il vient toujours se réconcilier et il accepte mon immaturité. Je n'aime pas sensei que parce qu'il est un vampire mais pour lui. Au départ, sensei, c'est ce qui m'attirait vers vous mais maintenant je sais que je vous aime beaucoup.

Puis il alla vers moi et m'écrasa de tout son poids.

-Doucement, Ciel.

-Sebastian, je t'aime vraiment.

Puis Ciel se mit à pleurer.

-Ciel je n'en doute pas. Ne pleure pas, je t'en prie.

-Le bébé a besoin de son père chéri, plaisanta Matthieu.

-Tais-toi veux tu. Ciel n'a que 16 ans et ses parents ne sont pas vraiment présents souvent.

-Tu es comme une figure paternelle alors ? Il te prend pour son père.

-Non il a des parents. Ne dit pas n'importe quoi, répondit Sebastian.

-Il est sûrement avec toi pour cela alors.

Puis Ciel s'énerva :

-Sensei n'est pas mon père et je ne cherche pas de figure paternelle. Vous avez tort. N'approchez pas de sensei. Il m'appartient.

-Tu es à côté de la plaque, je m'intéresse à toi. Je t'ai croisé tu ne te souviens pas ?

Un peu plus tôt, Ciel marchait dans la rue et il avait croisé Matthieu dans le savoir. Matthieu avait senti l'odeur de Sebastian sur Ciel et avait créer un intérêt pour Matthieu.

-C'est mon petit ami, trouves toi un autre repas.

-Tu crois que je ne veux que le manger ? Si je peux avoir plus, je le ferai.

-Non seulement tu ne le mangeras pas, mais tu ne toucheras pas. Trouve-toi une autre proie, répondit Sebastian.

Ciel avait bien compris que mon ex avait de l'intérêt pour lui.

-Je n'aime que sensei, je ne veux pas de vous. Ne me tournez pas autour.

-Tu pourrais craquer qui sait ? Tu étais attiré par un vampire de base et j'ne suis un aussi. Tu te lasseras peut-être de Sebastian un jour et tu viendras vers moi.

-Jamais, vous n'êtes pas mon genre. Sensei, jamais je ne vous tromperai. Vous seul pouvez me manger.

Puis il revint vers moi.

Prêt à me sauter dessus de nouveau, je l'accueillais.

-Tu es lourd, Ciel. Mais on fera avec.

-Merci sensei.

-Eh bien, vous faites la paire tous le deux. Tu ne veux pas t'en débarrasser et me le donner ? demanda Matthieu.

-Non maintenant que tu l'as vu, tu peux t'en aller.

Matthieu se leva et dit :

-Je vous souhaite bonne chance parce que je n'en resterai pas là, je compte bien avoir Ciel et le goûter dans les sens du terme.

-Non, vous n'aurez rien de moi. Je ne veux pas de toi, tu es bouché ou quoi le vieux ?

-J'ai le même âge que ton sensei chéri, tu sais. Ma foi, je te ferai changer d'avis.

Puis Matthieu s'en alla.

-Sensei, il va vraiment insister ?

-Je pense oui mais je te protégerais. Je le connais il est obstiné mais je ne te céderai pas.

-Sensei, je ne lui céderai rien je vous le promets.

-Je ne doute pas de toi, mais j'ai peur pour toi. Mon ex, il ne faisait pas que manger ses proies, ils les vidaient entièrement. Il n'a jamais laissé une goutte de sang. Si jamais il en venait à t'avoir, il te tuerait.

-Je ne l'approcherai pas sensei, répondit Ciel.

-C'est un prédateur, je vais devoir m'en débarrasser.

-Sensei ?

-S'il devient trop insistant, je vais devoir le tuer.

-Vous avez dit que l'on ne peut pas tuer un vampire, c'était faux ? demanda Ciel.

-Oui je n'ai pas envie de te dire comment me tuer, de peu que tu le souhaites un jour.

-Ne le tuer pas, sensei. Je ferai attention.

-C'est plus qu'un problème, Ciel. Il a toujours eu ce qu'il voulait.

Je me retrouvais face à un problème de taille, mon ex revenu dans ma vie qui avait des vues sur mon petit ami. Je devais trouver une solution pour l'écarter ou m'en débarrasser.


	45. Chapter 45

Après la rencontre avec mon ex, j'étais plus que protecteur avec Ciel.

Ce qui commençait à l'énervait.

-Vous me collez trop, sensei. De l'air, un peu !

-Je m'inquiète juste pour toi. Il serait capable de tout. Je ne veux pas qu'il mange ou te tue, tu comprends ?

-Vous exagérez, ce n'est qu'un vieux vampire, répondit Ciel.

-Tu ne sais pas de quoi il est capable, Ciel.

-Je le repousserai, ne vous inquiétez pas.

-Il peut hypnotiser les gens avec son regard, ne le fixes pas, tu ne tiendrais pas une minute.

-Vous ne pouvez pas le faire vous ? demanda Ciel.

-Non je ne peux pas. Mais je n'ai pas besoin de me servir de pouvoirs pour que tu me regardes.

-Non sensei, vous avez des capacités surnaturelles ?

-Aucunes intéressantes, répondit Sebastian.

Puis les cours habituelles et la fin de la journée.

Je partais à la recherche de Ciel, et croisa le prof de japonais.

-Tiens, vous avez perdu votre petit-ami.

-Non je vais le retrouver. Vous savez à quoi vous en tenir.

-Je l'ai vus partir avec un inconnu tout à l'heure.

-Un inconnu ? demanda Sebastian.

-Oui.

-Il était comment ? demanda Sebastian.

A la description, Sebastian reconnu son ex.

-Quel connard, je vais le découper en morceaux et le brûler. Ils sont allés ou ?

-Le toit, je crois. Mais vous avez dit brûler et découper ?

Sebastian était déjà parti, il monta en vitesse les escaliers.

-Tiens Sebastian, tu arrives à temps pour le final.

Matthieu avait hypnotisé Ciel, qui avait bien tenté de résister mais n'avait pas pu.

-Ou est Ciel ?

-Il est là ?

-Oui.

Sebastian couru vers lui.

Ciel était dans un état alarmant.

Matthieu ne l'avait pas complétement vidé de son sang mais il était mal en point.

-Tu as deux options soit tu le transformes ou je l'achève.

-Hors de question que je le transforme maintenant, il faut appeler une ambulance.

Ciel dans un effort demanda à Sebastian :

-Transformez-moi sensei. Je ne veux pas qu'il me tue.

-Jamais je ne le laisserai faire, tu le sais. Tu dois aller à l'hôpital.

-Transformez-moi sensei, je vous en prie. Je vous le demande.

-Mais tu es trop jeune, on devait attendre, Ciel.

-Transformez-moi sinon je vais mourir sans vous. Je ne veux pas vous quitter. Je vous aime trop sensei.

J'avais le choix entre appelez une ambulance ou transformer Ciel.

-Alors quel est ton choix Sebastian ? Tu le laisses vivre ou tu me laisses le tuer ? demanda Matthieu.


	46. Chapter 46

Sebastian avait le choix et il fut vite fait.

-Je vais te transformer Ciel. Toi, vas t'en sinon je te tue.

-Ne m'en veux pas. Il était trop appétissant, je n'ai pas pu résister, dit Matthieu.

-Ordure, si tu restes, je te découpe et je te brûle.

-Je reviendrais voir comment va Ciel et l'aider à chasser.

-Tu rêves, ne te montres plus devant moi. Et ne t'approches plus de Ciel.

Sebastian se coupa le doigt et dit à Ciel :

-Tiens bois de mon sang.

Ciel goûta le sang de Sebastian mais en demanda rapidement plus.

-Tu ne dois pas en boire autant de suite. Je vais appeler une ambulance.

-Mais j'en ai encore envie, sensei.

Puis il perdit connaissance.

L'ambulance arriva rapidement et Sebastian dû expliquer comment tout cela était arrivé.

-Je connais l'agresseur mais il est déjà loin. Il l'avait déjà menacé.

-Il faut porter plainte dans ce cas-là. C'est une agression après tout.

-Pas la peine, il est déjà loin. S'il vous plait, soignez Ciel, répondit Sebastian.

-Il est dans un état ou je ne peux pas vous dire s'il survivra.

Sebastian suivit l'ambulance puis contacta les parents de Ciel.

Il réussit enfin à avoir sa mère.

-Allo ? Madame Phantomhive ?

-Oui tout va bien ? Mon fils a un problème ?

-Il a eu un accident.

-Mon dieu, je viens de suite. Mon mari ne peut pas, il faut que l''un de nous deux restent. Il va survivre ?

-Oui j'espère mais il est dans un grave état. Je m'inquiète beaucoup.

-Restez auprès de lui, je prends le premier avion.

Puis Sebastian raccrocha et attendit.

Le temps lui semblait lent, des heures passèrent et enfin quelqu'un vint lui donner des nouvelles.

-Vous êtes de la famille ?

Sebastian aurait répondu avant qu'il été son professeur mais maintenant il était bien plus que cela.

-Je suis son petit-ami. Ses parents sont prévenus et sa mère prend le premier avion. Je suis comme sa famille. Il va mieux ? demanda Sebastian.

-On a eu besoin de beaucoup de sang. Vous savez comment il a pu en perdre autant ?

Sebastian n'allait pas répondre mon ex a voulu le tuer en le mangeant tout entier.

-Je ne sais pas, je ne connais que son agresseur.

-On l'a stabilisé mais vous ne pouvez pas le voir.

Sebastian ne pouvait rien faire pour l'instant, il s'en alla donc.

Le lendemain, il revenu à l'hôpital, et demanda des nouvelles.

-Il va mieux ?

-Oui, il est réveillé mais quelqu'un est déjà venu le voir.

Sebastian pensa que c'était sa mère.

Il alla dans la chambre d'hôpital de Ciel et rencontra pour la première fois la mère de son petit ami.

Elle se leva et se présenta.

-Bonsoir, je suis Rachel Phantomhive. Vous êtes le petit copain de mon fils et son professeur, je suis content de vous rencontrer.

-Moi de même. Vous avez réussi à lui parler ? demanda Sebastian.

-Oui mais il s'en rendormi rapidement. Merci de veiller sur lui. Je sais ce que vous pensez, que l'on ne s'occupe pas de lui mais non.

-Je ne pense rien, répondit Sebastian.

-Depuis la mort de son frère, c'est compliqué. Il vous en a parlé ?

-Un peu mais je n'en sais pas plus, répondit Sebastian.

Puis Sebastian alla vers Ciel et lui prit la main.

-Ciel je t'aime. Je n'ai pas pu te le dire avant que tu perdes conscience.

-On nous a parlé de porter plainte mais nous n'étions pas là.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit utile, l'agresseur est loin de votre fils.

-Vous le connaissiez ? demanda sa mère.

-De loin mais il ne viendra plus l'agresser. Ne perdez pas de temps à porte plainte.

-Il vous aime vraiment. Vous savez la première chose qu'il m'a demandé en me voyant ?

-Non, répondit Sebastian.

-Il a demandé si vous alliez bien.

-C'est tout Phantomhive, cela. Il s'inquiète plus pour moi que pour lui. Ciel dort souvent chez vous ?

-Toutes les nuits. Je compte le laisser vivre avec moi quand il sera majeur et en fac.

-Nous ne nous opposons pas à votre relation, vous le savez. Vous m'avez l'air sérieux, je vous confis mon fils. C'est dommage mon mari n'est pas là, il aurait aimé vous rencontrer.

-Nous le ferons une prochaine fois, quand Ciel sera rétabli.

-Je vous laisse avec lui. Je reviendrais le voir demain.

Sebastian veilla Ciel jusqu'à s'endormir lui-même.

Ciel se réveilla bien différent.

Sa vision, ses sensations étaient différentes.

Puis il vu Sebastian.

Il le réveilla.

-Sensei, je suis réveillé.

Sebastian leva la tête, se leva et serra Ciel.

-Sensei, vous m'étouffez.

-J'ai tellement eu peur pour toi. Comment tu te sens ?

-Mieux mais je me sens différent, sensei.

-C'est normal tu es un vampire désormais. Ce sont beaucoup de changement qui t'attendent. Je te guiderai et tu pourras manger des poches de sang, hors de question que tu tues des gens.

-Je ne sais pas comment faire pour tuer des gens, sensei. Je pourrais vous manger vous ? demanda Ciel.

-Oui, tu pourras me manger si cela évite que tu manges n'importe qui.

-Sensei, j'ai faim. Donnez-moi du sang.

-Je ne peux pas te donner beaucoup. Tiens.

Sebastian donna son bras à Ciel puis le laissa le mordre.

Ciel ne savait pas encore gérer sa nouvelle force.

-Doucement, tu fais assez mal. Cela fait longtemps que je n'avais pas fait cela.

-Désolé, sensei. Je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter.

Sebastian le stoppa.

-C'est assez pour aujourd'hui.

-Mais j'en veux encore, sensei.

-Je sens que je vais devoir prévoir beaucoup de sang.

Le lendemain, Ciel sortait de l'hôpital et Sebastian alla le chercher.

La mère de Ciel était là mais devait repartir.

-Sebastian, je vous le confis. Prenez-soin de lui.

-Je le ferai madame, répondit Sebastian.

Puis elle dit en revoir à son fils.

-Etudies bien et ne sors pas trop tard. C'est dangereux.

-Maman, je sais. Tu vas rater ton avion.

-Je sais que l'on se voit peu mais on t'aime.

-Je sais maman, répondit Ciel.

Une fois sa mère parti Ciel demanda à Sebastian :

-Je peux venir chez vous ? Je ne veux pas rentrer seul chez moi.

-Bien sûr. Je ne comptais pas te laisser seul, répondit Sebastian.

Chez Sebastian, Ciel demanda encore à manger.

-Tu devras t'habituer à en prendre peu, je n'avais qu'une réserve personnelle de sang, répondit Sebastian.

-Vous pouvez encore me manger sensei, autant que vous voulez et je peux vous aider pour compenser.

-Je sens surtout que je vais te servir de nourriture. Je vais devoir demander double ration de sang, ce n'est pas de refus, répondit Sebastian.

-Oui sensei, maintenant laissez-moi vous mangez encore.

-Je vais t'apprendre à doser mais pour cette fois.

Je laissais donc Phantomhive me manger.

-Tout doucement, je ressens la douleur. Apprends à doser ta force.

Ciel tout nouveau vampire ne savait pas encore se contrôler.

Je devrais donc tout lui apprendre.

Je le stoppais.

-C'est suffisant pour aujourd'hui. Tu auras un peu tous les jours. Je vais devoir rappeler mon contact pour les poches de sang.

-Vous n'aviez pas arrêté, sensei ?

-Non au cas ou. Ciel, je pensais le faire plus tard, tu es lycéen et tu ne peux plus revenir en arrière. Tu ne regrettes pas ?

-Non sensei, vous n'aviez pas le choix. Je suis content d'être comme vous. Comme cela, je ne vous quitterai jamais.

-Ciel, tu vas devoir apprendre à devenir un vampire et je ne compte pas te laisser tuer des gens.

-Pas besoin, je vous mangerai et personne d'autres ne me tentent.

-Tu dit cela mais tu verras, j'étais comme toi au début, il faut avoir un certain contrôle sur soi-même. Je serai ton professeur particulier.

-Vous êtes déjà mon sensei.

Je devais donc tout apprendre à Phantomhive, sur sa nouvelle nature.


	47. Chapter 47

Ciel était désormais un vampire et tout avait changé dans sa vie.

Je lui apprenais à vivre dans sa nouvelle condition et on pouvait dire que cela n'avait rien changé à son caractère.

Le matin Ciel réclamait son déjeuner, ce qui incluait me manger mais je ne voulais pas être son repas principal alors je le convertissais aux poches de sang.

-Sensei, ce truc c'est mauvais comparé à vous.

-Je sais mais tu ne peux pas me manger le temps, je ne te mange qu'une fois par jour moi.

-C'est toujours trop peu, sensei.

Ciel avait pris goût au sang et son attitude avait changé. Il était devenu très dominant.

**Un an et demi plus tard :**

Phantomhive avait désormais 17 ans et allait avoir son diplôme cette année.

Le temps était vite passé et il était déjà presque majeur.

Dans quelques jours avaient lieu la cérémonie de fin d'étude et Phantomhive semblait content.

-Sensei, je vais avoir mon diplôme et on pourra vivre ensemble.

-J'ai dit quand tu seras à la fac, Ciel.

-Mais je ne serai plus votre élève dans quelques jours, je ne vais pas attendre la fac.

-On devrait attendre tes 18 ans, tes parents ne voudront peut-être pas.

-Je les ai appelés, ils s'en fichent que je vive avec vous avant la fac. Ils ne sont jamais là de toute façon, répondit Ciel.

-Alors dans ce cas, si tu veux mais je quitte mon poste dans quelques jours. Tes amis ne vont pas te manquer ?

-Non puisque je serai avec vous, pour toujours.

-Tu es prêt à tout quitter pour moi ?

-Oui, on sera ensemble pour l'éternité maintenant.

-Tu ne regrettes pas j'espère ? Je ne devais pas te transformer avant longtemps mais je n'ai pas eu le choix.

-Je sais sensei et je ne regrette pas, répondit Ciel.

Puis Ciel s'assit sur moi et me demanda :

-On joue sensei ? J'aimerais faire comme l'autre fois, vous vous souvenez ?

-Quand je t'ai attaché ? Tu n'as envie d'autre chose ?

-Non sensei.

J'avais finalement changé, je laissais libre ma vraie nature bestiale avec lui et il semblait satisfait.

Le jour de la cérémonie de fin d'étude, je devais parler, puisque je quittais le lycée.

-J'ai été très content d'enseigner dans ce lycée mais je suis aussi content de voir d'autres horizons. J'espère que vous aurez tous un brillant avenir.

-Monsieur, vous ne pouvez pas rester ? demanda une élève.

-Non je ne peux pas mais j'aurai un remplacent, soyez aussi motivé et travailleur avec lui qu'avec moi.

Puis je descendais et commençait la remise de diplôme.

Au moment ou Phantomhive prenait le sien, je repensais au début, quand je l'ai rencontré.

Le temps avait passé si vite et c'était maintenant presque un adulte.

Ciel avait pris son diplôme et demanda au directeur de pouvoir parler.

Le directeur l'autorisa à parler.

-Je suis triste de quitter le lycée parce que j'ai pleins de souvenirs avec tout le monde mais surtout avec sensei. Sensei, je vous ai aimé dès que je vous ai vus et je n'ai jamais cessé de vous aimer. Vous avez ensoleillé ma vie pendant ses 3 ans avec vous, et je n'ai jamais aussi bien aimer les maths. Je vous aime sensei et je veux que tout le monde le sache.

Je m'attendais à ce qu'il fasse ce genre de chose. Ce n'était pas une surprise.

-Phantomhive. Tu ne changes pas, je le sais déjà.

-J'ai le droit de vous le dire autant que je le veux.

Je décidai de rejoindre Phantomhive.

Face à lui je lui répondis :

-Je t'aime aussi malgré ton immaturité, le fait que tu es chamboulé ma vie complétement. Tu as beaucoup de défauts : tu te fâches pour un rien, tu boudes facilement tu es un peu trop démonstratif mais c'est ce qui m'as fait tomber amoureux de toi. Alors oui je t'aime aussi.

-Sensei.

Puis Ciel me sauta dans les bras.

-Tu ne changes pas, Phantomhive.

-Jamais, sensei. Vous serez toujours mon sensei à moi.

Le jour suivant, j'ai déménagé et Ciel m'a suivi.

Il allait rentrer à la fac, et rentrer dans la vie active, j'étais curieux de voir comment il allait évoluer.


	48. Chapter 48

10 ans avaient passés.

Ciel avait fini la fac et j'enseignais toujours dans un lycée.

On avait emménagé dans une autre région depuis 10 ans et depuis tout se passait bien.

Ciel avait énormément changer, il n'était plus aussi immature qu'avant et était bien moins tactile.

Je devais aller vers lui pour avoir ce que je voulais ou simplement un câlin de sa part.

Je ne travaillais pas et réfléchissait quand Ciel me demanda :

-Tu penses à quoi, Sebastian ?

Ciel m'appelait enfin par mon prénom, c'était venu petit à petit mais il avait réussi.

Il était devenu ingénieur et gagnait bien sa vie.

-Je pensais à quand on sortait ensemble au lycée.

-Cela date, Sebastian. Je suis adulte depuis longtemps.

-Oui mais j'y repense parfois.

Ciel sirotait un verre de sang, il s'y était habitué mais demandait toujours à me manger.

Moi-même je le mangeais toujours.

-J'étais si con à l'époque.

-Oui mais ton immaturité me plaisait maintenant tu es différent.

-Tu te plains que j'ai évolué et pris en maturité ? demanda Ciel.

-Non je ne me plains pas, mais cela me manque des fois quand tu m'appelais sensei.

Ciel vint vers moi, posa son verre et s'assit sur moi.

-Sensei, vous me plaisez, sortez avec moi.

Je rigolais.

-Ne te moques pas de moi, tu m'avais pris au sérieux.

-Je ne me moque pas de toi, c'est juste que tu as déjà 27 ans, tu vas sur la trentaine.

-Oui et on est toujours ensemble. Comme je t'ai l'ai promis, on a l'éternité.

-Tu ne me dit plus que tu m'aimes. Tu te souviens à la cérémonie ?

-Oui je m'en souviens. Mais si je le dis moins ce n'est pas parce que je ne le pense plus mais seulement parce que je n'y vois plus de sens de vous le crier tout le temps.

-Tu as grandis bien vite, Ciel.

-Je te montre assez souvent, non ? Je peux manger ? Tu m'en as donné envie.

-Oui mais ne mords pas violemment.

Ciel était toujours brutal, je pouvais supporter mais je lui demandais toujours de faire attention.

Il ne m'écoutait jamais.

Quand il eut fini, il me dit :

-Je voudrais toujours plus. Tu es si bon. Ce n'est pas comme ces pochettes de sang avec un goût dégueulasse.

-Tu dois faire avec, même si ce n'est pas du premier goût.

-Je sais, Sebastian. Tu veux manger ?

Ce n'était jamais de refus.

Je décidai donc d'en profiter à mon tour.

Je n'étais pas violent avec lui, je faisais en sorte de ne pas le faire souffrir.

Quand j'eu finis, je le regardais dans les yeux.

-Pourquoi tu me fixes ?

-Parce que je repense au jeune homme qui insisté et qui a obtenu ce qu'il voulait. Ce jour-là quand je t'ai donné ta chance, je ne savais pas si on resterait ensemble. Le temps a passé et j'avais peur que tu te lasses de moi. Tu aurais pu t'en aller, je m'y étais préparé. Au final, pendant la cérémonie j'étais totalement rassuré parce que tu m'as prouvé que mes doutes étaient infondés. Tu as agi en parfait imbécile.

-Ce n'est pas gentil de me traiter d'imbécile, Sebastian. Je peux me venger.

-Et comment ?

Ciel me renversa sur le canapé.

-En vous torturant pendant longtemps.

Je rigolais.

-Ne te moques pas de moi, je peux être méchant.

-Tu crois ? On va voir qui est le méchant.

Je prenais l'avantage de la situation et renversait Ciel.

-Je vais être méchant avec toi, tu vas voir.

-J'ai peur, sensei.

Puis de nouveau, je fixais Ciel de nouveau.

-Sebastian ?

Je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassa.

-Je t'aime Ciel.

-Moi aussi, Sebastian.

J'espérais que l'on vive heureux ensemble comme cela pendant longtemps. Nous avions l'éternité devant nous.


End file.
